We Belong Together
by OTHBrucas
Summary: Romantic Brucas fanfic, if you're a HUGE fan of them like me, definitely check it out! Its full of fluff, humor, and the occasional dramatic teenage angst...
1. Beginnings

"Second semester senior year and I have no drive to do anything" Brooke complained at lunch.

"I hear you, Brooke" Lucas laughed. "I have no desire to get up in the morning, let alone go to school and do work…we're already in college!"

"Newspaper meeting after school" Haley stated simply. Lucas and Brooke groaned.

"Haley, you're working the poor staff overtime" Nathan laughed.

"Shut up Nathan, unless you don't want dinner tonight" Haley giggled maniacally.

"God Brooke you trained her well" Nathan laughed. "Evil little Haley"

"Hey!"

"I mean beautiful?"

"You got lucky" Haley said. "I'm in a good mood today"

"Hales, honey, you're always in a good mood" Peyton laughed.

"Well I'm in an extra good mood today"

"That's good…that means I get a good dinner tonight" Nathan laughed.

"Not necessarily" Haley giggled.

"Aw I wanted something good for dinner tonight" Brooke said.

"Why don't you ask your chef to cook you something good, huh?" Haley teased.

"Because he'll shoo me out of the room with a 'well Miss Brooke I busy' and then I wont get what I want" Brooke whined.

"You're so whiny Brooke" Lucas laughed.

"Shut up Luke" Brooke pouted, but there was a twinkle in her beautiful hazel eyes. The bell rang and Brooke got up first, her hair swinging around her shoulder. She pulled her hair out from under the backpack straps and flipped it over her shoulder. Lucas watched her carefully as she did this, his heart jumping and fluttering at her every move. _Damn, I've got it bad for her_ he said to himself.

"Ok, see you guys later" Brooke called over her shoulder.

"Man, what are you gonna do?" Nathan asked.

"I dunno, Nate, I dunno" Lucas sighed, watching her walk confidently to her next class. "But I do know one thing- I love her"

--------- ------------------------------------------------------ ---------------------------------------------- --------------------------------

"God, its cold" Brooke shivered as her and Lucas made their way over the bridge. Lucas took off his jacket and put it around Brooke's shoulders.

"Thanks Lucas" Brooke smiled, snuggling in the jacket.

"I didn't want you to be cold" Lucas laughed, hugging her.

"What a gentleman" Brooke smiled, throwing her hair over her shoulder. Lucas's heart pounded as he watched the glow of the moon bathe her skin in a radiant glow.

"Well…I learned from the best" Lucas laughed, referring to Nathan. "He's such a gentleman"

"A reformed jerk" Brooke giggled. "But we love him anyway, huh?"

"Yeah" Lucas said, a smile playing on his lips as he walked with Brooke. "Hey you sure you aren't cold?"

"I'm good…are you sure YOU aren't cold?"

"Nah, my mother makes me wear SO many layers" Lucas whined.

"Aw it's cute that you still listen to your mother" Brooke laughed, a twinkle in her eyes.

"I don't…" Lucas protested.

"Oh yes you do, you're a mama's boy…but that's cute, girls dig that" Brooke laughed, hugging him as they neared her door. "Thanks for walking me home- here's your jacket" Lucas took the jacket and pulled her into a hug. She almost settled into his arms but caught herself just in time.

"Bye Brooke"

"Bye Lucas" Brooke smiled, blowing him a kiss and winking.

------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------- ------------------------------------- ---------------------------

"Oh my God, tell me what happened!" Peyton shrieked the minute Brooke wanted into her room.

"Jesus Peyton what are you doing here?" Brooke jumped, placing a hand over her heart. "You scared the shit out of me!"

"Sorry…I let myself in" Peyton giggled. "What happened with you and Lucas?" she implored.

"Nothing HAPPENED, Pey" Brooke laughed. "We just walked and talked and he gave me his jacket"

"To wear so you wouldn't be cold?"

"Yah"

"OMG how sweet" Peyton shrieked.

"I'm not even sure if he's into me, Peyton" Brooke sighed, sitting down. "It's so hard to like someone and not have them know how you feel…"

"I can't say I understand cause I have Jake, but…I'm sorry, Brooke" Peyton said, hugging her best friend. "You'll find the guy for you one day"

"I hope so" Brooke sighed, looking over to her dresser where a picture of her and Lucas at freshman homecoming was framed. He had his arms wrapped around her and her head was thrown back because she was laughing. Peyton had taken the picture and Brooke had fallen in love with it.

"I know so, Brooke" Peyton smiled, hugging her again. "I should go and let you get your rest" she laughed. "Call me tomorrow, ok?"

"Ok" Peyton left and Brooke fell back on her bed, staring up at the ceiling. She loved Lucas, she did. But the question was did he love her back?

**A/N: Ok, first chapter, but I am a Brucas FANATIC and I assure you, this story will be as romantic as any story you've ever read- if you've read my other two stories, you'll know what I mean! What's a good Brucas fic without some angst though, right? Don't worry, I have great things planned for this story…I'm excited! Review, please…**


	2. Listen To Your Heart

"So we're hanging out tonight?" Brooke asked.

"Yah, definitely" Lucas answered. "I think Nathan and Hales are in too"

"Sounds cool" Brooke lied. She really wanted to be alone with Lucas, but what could she do?

"Totally" Lucas smiled, secretly wishing Haley and Nathan would cancel, because he really wanted to be alone with Brooke.

"So you'll pick me up at 8?" Brooke asked.

"What?"

"Just teasing, Luke…you were beginning to brood so I decided to snap you out of it" Brooke laughed, kissing his forehead. "I'll see you tonight, ok?"

"Ok" Lucas laughed, waving a goodbye to Brooke. "See you!"

"Later gator"

----------------------------------- ------------------------------- ----------------------- ------------------------------------- --------------

"So are you dressing up to look good for Lucas?" Haley asked, as she watched Brooke apply a slight shimmering golden eye shadow.

"What? No!" Brooke laughed. "Cant a girl look good when she goes out?"

"Brooke, you don't just look good, you make guys pant" Peyton laughed.

"Pey you know guys like sweat over you…and you too, Hales"

"Nah" Haley said. "I'm a married woman"

"Randomly" Brooke muttered.

"Hey! I love him"

"Uh…I know…any tutor babies in the near future?" Brooke asked, giggling.

"Brooke, I know you LOVE babies, but do you think me and Nathan are financially OR emotionally ready for a baby?"

"Oh please, financially? He manages and plays for the Bobcats, he makes PLENTY of money"

"Still! Babies are expensive"

"And so were those Gucci shoes, Hales"

"I know, Brooke, but I can't be married and pregnant all before my high school graduation"

"Why not, I know people who- wait, never mind, you're the only 18 year old I know who's married" Brooke smirked. Haley stuck out her tongue but she giggled and so did Brooke.

"But in all seriousness, Nathan and I want a baby…just not now"

"I want a baby" Brooke said sadly, looking down.

"With…?"

"Haha Hales…that's so far away" Brooke laughed.

"You never know…you know Lucas really likes you, Brooke…give him a chance"

"I am! I love him Haley! He just doesn't love me back" Brooke said.

"Oh believe me, he likes you A LOT, Brooke" Haley said. "I don't know about love because he doesn't tell me stuff like this anymore, but from the way he acts around you and talks about you, I would damn well say he loves you" Haley said, hugging Brooke. "Just be happy, ok?"

"Ok" Brooke sighed, adjusting her halter.

-------------- ------------------- ------------------- ------------------ --------------- ---------------- -------------------------------- ----

Lucas honked the horn, and the girls ran out of the house and climbed into the car.

"Hey ladies" Jake greeted. Peyton planted a kiss on his cheek and Haley kissed Nathan. Brooke and Lucas exchanged bemused expressions and Brooke smiled, looking down at her hands as she felt his gaze on her through the rear view mirror.

"So where are we going?"

"Mom's" Lucas answered.

"Works" everyone nodded and leaned back against their seats.

"So how's the newspaper coming along Hales?" Lucas asked, a smile playing across his lips. Brooke giggled and shot him a look and he winked.

"Well if my editors weren't so floozy" Haley said. Neither Brooke nor Lucas could hold in their laughter, so they burst out laughing.

"What, what's so funny?" Peyton asked confused.

"Well if you weren't so busy making out with Jake here, you'd know" Brooke teased.

"Sorry…we haven't seen each other in-"

"3 hours" Brooke cut her off. "BIG deal"

"Hey" Jake said. "I missed my girlfriend"

"Right, ok" Brooke giggled, feeling pang of jealousy. That's what Lucas used to say.

"Aw leave them alone, they're allowed a month of being totally obnoxiously in love" Haley giggled.

"Hey, we only got a week" Nathan grumbled.

"That's because you guys were sickeningly sweet and in love" Brooke said. Haley stuck out her tongue and made Brooke giggle, and then leaned against Nathan, who wrapped his arms around his wife. Brooke felt unexpected tears spring up in her eyes. She hadn't had anyone hold her like that in months…since Lucas, actually. What was she gonna do?

----------------------- --------------------------------------- --------------------------------- -------------------------------------- -------

Brooke and Lucas sat right next to each other at Karen's Café, and Brooke could practically feel the electricity spark between them. Feeling the heat of his body drove her crazy.

"Hey Karen" Brooke smiled. Karen beamed and stopped by their table. "What can I get you?"

"Um…let's see…coffee for all of us" Lucas said. "And some sandwiches"

"Alright, coming right up" Karen laughed, walking away.

Lucas's hand brushed against Brooke's leg as he tried to get lint off of his jeans. He shivered and felt her shudder slightly. _Maybe she's into me?_ he wondered. _She did shudder._ But then again, the café was pretty cold.

"Guess what?" Peyton said.

"What?"

"My artwork is gonna be sold in this really prestigious gallery-isn't that exciting?"

"Oh my gosh, Pey, that's great!" Brooke squealed.

"I know…I'm so excited, I could make big bucks off of that!" Peyton squealed. Her and Brooke high fived, and then received their sandwiches from Karen.

"So what are we doing after this?"

"We could hang at my house" Brooke said.

"Actually, Nathan and I have some decorating to do around the house, so…" Haley said. By 'decorating', everyone knew they meant they wanted some private time.

"Yah and we should get home to Jenny" Jake said.

"Alright, way to dissipate my plan" Brooke giggled. "But its ok, tomorrow should be a better time"

"Definitely"

"Ok well we should go" Nathan said, and him and Haley and everyone else left. Brooke and Lucas were left alone.

"Come on I'll drive you home" Lucas said, helping her out of her seat. They bade Karen goodbye and got into the car. Lucas turned on the radio, and a song came over the radio:

_Listen to your heart_

_When he's calling for you._

_Listen to your heart_

_There's nothing else you can do._

_I don't know where you're going_

_And I don't know why,_

_But listen to your heart_

_Before you tell him goodbye._

Brooke sighed as she listened to the lyrics. Maybe she should listen to her heart. But her heart was telling her what her mind couldn't process- she was in love with him- big time.

**A/N: Aah sorry the chapters suck so bad…the story's just taking off…reviews and suggestions and ideas would help a lot, since the story's just taken off and nothing's set in stone…review! **


	3. Lost In Your Eyes

"Class is over, you may talk" the teacher said, and Brooke turned around to chat with Haley and Lucas.

"That was sufficiently boring" Brooke complained.

"I know I nearly fell asleep" Lucas agreed. "Too bad it's only January!"

"I know, how badly do you want summer to be here?" Brooke asked.

"My only wish…I find it funny that we're ALL going to the same college" Lucas laughed.

"That's something we would do" Brooke laughed. "University of North Carolina, here we come- the fabulous six"

"Uh aren't they the fabulous four?" Nathan asked.

"I don't care…I'm invisible woman" Brooke giggled.

"What am I?" Lucas asked.

"You're the human torch" Brooke laughed, winking. Lucas grinned and exchanged looks with Nathan who was smirking in a know it all way. Nathan had spent 2 hours the night before convincing him Brooke was head over heels in love with him but Lucas had blatantly said he thought she liked him as nothing other than a friend.

"Well I'm guessing that's a good thing" Lucas said.

"Oh yah" Brooke giggled, gathering her hair at one side of her neck and glancing up at him through her eyelashes. Lucas's heart pounded wildly as he watched her every move. The bell rang and snapped him out of his thoughts.

"Ok see you guys at lunch" Brooke said, and they all parted to go to class. Lucas and Brooke had the same class next, so he followed her there.

"Time to conquer Math, huh?" Lucas asked. Brooke giggled and nodded.

"So are we doing anything tonight?"

"Yah, I guess…Hales and Nate are busy…ahem…and Jake and Peyton have to take Jenny to the doctor, so it'd have to be just the two of us" Lucas said.

"Well then…if you can handle being alone with me" Brooke teased. Lucas laughed and they parted to find their seats.

_No, I don't think I can handle being alone with her_ Lucas thought to himself. _I might just go crazy_.

------------------------------- --------------------- -------------------------- ---------------------------- --------------------------- ------

"I'm coming, Lucas, gosh! Give a girl some time to get ready" Brooke laughed over her shoulder. Lucas was sitting on her bed, waiting for her to come out of the bathroom. To any stranger, it would look like they were going on a date. That's what Lucas wished they were doing. Brooke finally emerged from the bathroom in a maroon halter top and low rise jeans, and her hair was carefully curled. She leaned over her desk to look in the mirror, and she caught Lucas's eye.

_God, she's so beautiful. If only she knew…_ he thought to himself as he looked at her in the mirror.

"Come on Broody, I'm ready" Brooke said, grabbing her purse.

"Alright, where are we going?" Lucas asked as they climbed into the car.

"Somewhere to eat- I'm starving" Brooke giggled.

"Alright"

"Ok this question is gonna sound random, but..."

"Uh oh am I gonna get a Brooke Davis random question?"

"Yes…do you think Haley and Nathan are trying to have a baby?" Brooke asked quickly.

"What? Brooke, I don't know" Lucas said uncomfortably. "They're kinda young to be raising a child, don't you think?"

"Yes…but it'd be SO cute…a little tutor baby!"

"Yes, I'm sure it would be" Lucas laughed.

"Hey don't squash my picket fence dream" Brooke giggled, smacking Lucas's shoulder. He shuddered slightly at her touch and closed his eyes for a second. God, he wanted to hold her hand so bad.

"I'm sorry, your picket fence dream will come true one day Brooke" Lucas laughed.

"I hope…what do you want?"

"I want to be in love…and married…and settled…and then I want children"

"Aw that is SO sweet; I've never heard a guy say things like that" Brooke said softly. "You're a good guy, Luke"

"I'm glad you think that, Brooke" Lucas said. "And I hate to bring this up right now, but what happened last year with Peyton-"

"Look, Lucas, that's in the past- all is forgiven. It was hard, but I love you and Peyton too much to lose either friendships" Brooke said reassuringly. "It made me think less of you for a while, but in the end I realize what went down, and I understand now…so it's ok" she smiled. He kissed the side of her head and helped her out of the car.

After dinner, Brooke and Lucas went on a surprisingly romantic walk on the boardwalk.

"Look, the ocean is so pretty" Brooke sighed, looking over the water.

"I know" Lucas said. "The stars are gorgeous"

"Too bad its like below zero" Brooke whined. Lucas pulled her into a hug and rubbed his hands on her arms.

"Warmer, now?"

"Definitely…thanks Lucas"

"No problem, Miss President"

"Hey, I told you not to call me that!" Brooke giggled, turning around to look up at Lucas. He gazed down at her hazel-green eyes and saw the twinkle and completely lost himself in them. "Lucas?"

"What? Oh sorry…well you're a good president…I like calling you Miss President"

"Lucas" Brooke laughed. He smiled and hugged her again.

"What are you gonna do about your speech about that new program?"

"The wireless internet?"

"Yah"

"I don't know…I'm gonna need your expertise" Brooke giggled. "You won me that election, Lucas"

"No, I didn't, Brooke…you won yourself that election- you did a stunning job at your campaign and you're doing such a good job as president" Lucas said.

"Thanks…I like hearing that" Brooke giggled. "Anyway, so what was that book you were going on about?"

"The Lord of the Rings trilogy?"

"Yah…with Orlando Bloom!" Brooke giggled.

"Brooke…" Lucas sighed.

"He's so hot, Lucas!"

"I know, but Orlando Bloom isn't in the book…just his character"

"Unfortunately" Brooke muttered. "Have you read the A-List?"

"Oh no that chick flick series?"

"HEY! They're my heroes"

"Girls who do nothing but shop all day?"

"Hey, I'm one of them…kind of"

"Not really…you're president of the student government, you're raising your grades quicker than any of us have ever done, you actually care about your grades and school and the people around you…you're a person, Brooke, and a good one at that" Lucas laughed.

"Good to know" Brooke giggled. "Ooh, cotton candy! Let's get cotton candy" Brooke giggled.

"No, Brooke, you know there's a chemical in cotton candy that drives you up the wall"

"Fine…let's go home then" she giggled, dragging Lucas to his car. They drove home, and he dropped her off.

"Bye Lucas…thanks for dinner and taking me out!"

"Bye Brooke" he called after her as he watched her shut the door to her house. "I love you" he whispered to himself.

----------------------- --------------------------- ---------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------

"Nathan…I hate this color, you know it" Haley giggled. Nathan pulled her into a kiss. "Ok so maybe we can compromise" she giggled again.

"I love you, Hales, you know that, right?"

"Yah…but Nathan, I have to tell you something" Haley said.

"Ok…" Nathan said suspiciously. "What's up sweetheart?"

"I'm pregnant, Nathan…and I don't know if we're ready to have a baby with college and everything and I- Nathan? Baby, please say something"

"Uh can I have a minute to let this sink in?"

"Nathan…"

"Haley, if you don't want to have the baby, then I'm ok with that. If you want the baby, I'm ok with that too…we're married, we're financially ready…school wise…we've got the rest of our lives ahead of us Haley, and I'm doing plenty well with the team…but its your decision, sweetheart"

"Nathan, I don't know, I'm scared" Haley sobbed.

"Baby don't cry, you'll be a great mommy if you want the baby…the best"

"Can you just hold me?"

"Of course" Nathan answered

------------------------------------------ --------------------------------- ------------------------------- ----------------------------------

"Hush little Jenny go to sleep…" Peyton sang.

"My two favorite girls" Jake smiled, seeing Peyton rock Jenny.

"Mama"

"What, Jake, did you hear that?" Peyton gasped.

"Mama"

"Oh my gosh, she called you mama!" Jake said. "Jenny, who's that?"

"Mama" Jenny giggled, grabbing Peyton's shirt and cooing. "Mama"

"Jake…I can't believe this"

"I can't either" Jake sighed. "I guess you are her mother, right?"

"Mama" was all that they heard, and that was all they needed.

**A/N: Again, sorry the story is so bad right now, its just building…I need ideas, suggestions, anything! Lol…seriously though, I'm like a little lost on what to do next…review!**


	4. You've Brought Me Too Far

**Sorry guys for any confusion…Nathan manages and plays for the Bobcats but he'll be attending school part time…they're not in UNC YET, that'll be for later on…and roll with it, its fiction…lol! Sorry but please continue pointing out mistakes so people aren't seriously confused…thanks for the reviews! **

"Nathan…I want to keep the baby"

"I'm so glad, Haley, I was hoping you'd say that…I love this baby already" he said, kissing Haley's stomach. She giggled and pushed his head away.

"That tickles" she laughed. "Now we have to tell everyone else"

"How about when we go to Brooke's?"

"Ok, that works" Haley laughed, running to the bathroom. "Time for a shower, husband"

"That works with me" Nathan said, chasing after her.

-------------------------- --------------------------- --------------------------- -------------------------------- ----------------------------

"Ok, guys, we have something to tell you" Nathan and Haley got up.

"What, what?" Brooke asked, looking up from playing with Jenny.

"I'm pregnant" Haley said.

"Oh my god, Lucas, I told you!" Brooke yelled, getting up and hugging Haley. "I'm so happy for you guys!"

"Thanks" Haley smiled, hugging Brooke back.

"So, sister in law" Lucas said.

"Brother in law"

"Congratulations…you'll be a great mother" Lucas said, hugging his best friend. "I'm happy for you guys…dude, Nathan, a father at such a young age" Lucas laughed.

"Shut up, you were almost a father at 16" he commented. Brooke flinched at the memory, but Lucas looked at her and smiled. He kind of wished Brooke HAD been pregnant…it would have guaranteed some kind of connection between them- but at least they were friends now.

"Ah Haley-shopping soon!" Peyton giggled.

"I know" Haley giggled, hugging Peyton and Brooke.

"Well, this means a CELEBRATION!" Brooke said. "I'll order pizza and we can watch a movie"

"Mm pizza sounds good" Haley said. "I want pineapple on mine…"

"She's definitely pregnant" Brooke giggled. "Actually, how about we get the cook to cook it? He makes the world's best pizzas"

"Mm home made pizza" Haley looked like she was in dreamland. "That works with me"

"Works" Everyone agreed.

"So Haley…any name choices yet?"

"Oh well I've always wanted to name my girl Alyssa and my boy Conner, so I guess those will be the names" Haley said.

"Aw…Haley, the names are gorgeous" Peyton sighed happily. Brooke giggled as she walked into the room.

"Aw hey baby" Brooke said when Jenny tugged on Brooke's jeans. She picked her up and kissed her nose. "You're so cute, you know that? Huh baby?" Brooke said, tickling Jenny and hugging her. Lucas felt his heart jump as he watched Brooke with Jenny. _She would be the best mother ever_ Lucas decided. _She's adorable with babies_ he sighed quietly to himself. _I love her so much, I wanna get married and start a family…whoa ok ahead of myself there_ Lucas said to himself.

"Lucas?" he was snapped out of his thoughts.

"Yah?"

"What do you think?"

"Uh…good"

"You think marshmallow beef is good?" Brooke asked.

"I'm sorry I wasn't listening" Lucas apologized. "I don't think it's good"

"Just playing with you Broody we were asking about Haley's name choices" Brooke giggled. "Alyssa or Conner"

"I like them both, depending on whether it's a boy or girl obviously" Lucas said. "Haley's had them picked since she was little; we used to name our pretend children that"

"Aw did you guys play house?" Brooke asked.

"Yah" Haley grinned.

"Was Lucas a good daddy?" Brooke giggled.

"The best" Haley laughed. Nathan smacked her lightly but then pulled her into a kiss. Peyton and Jake started kissing, and Brooke turned towards Lucas.

"So I guess we're the only two NOT MAKING OUT WITH ANYONE" Brooke said.

"Yah" Lucas said, pulling Brooke closer to him and kissing her forehead. "But we can talk while they make out" he laughed. "How's life, Brooke Davis?"

"Good" she giggled. "I'm happy…"

"Glad to hear that, Brooke" Lucas whispered in her ear. She shivered and he put his arms around her.

"Your pizza" the chef said, walking in.

"Thanks" Brooke smiled, taking the smoking hot pizza and putting it on the table. Everyone gathered around it and grabbed a piece. After a long night of talking, Brooke and Lucas were left alone in her room.

"So…" Brooke said.

"So…" Lucas countered.

"What's up?"

"Nothing" he laughed, hugging her. "We need some music"

"True that"

"Since when did you go black on me?"

"Hey!" Brooke giggled, turning the radio dial. "Aw, I love this song"

"Brooke…" Lucas laughed.

_I need you like water_

_Like breath, like rain_

_I need you like mercy_

_From heaven's gate_

_There's a freedom in your arms_

_That carries me through_

_I need you_

_You're the hope that moves me_

_To courage again_

_You're the love that rescues me_

_When the cold winds, rage_

_And it's so amazing_

'_cause that's just how you are_

_And I can't turn back now_

'_cause you've brought me too far_

Brooke looked at Lucas and felt her heart jump and clatter around in her chest. She needed him…like water, like breath, like rain. She needed him to be a part of her life, romantically more than anything.

"So…interesting song" Lucas said uncomfortably.

"Its one of my favorites" Brooke said. "For some reason"

"This is our song, Brooke, did you forget?" Lucas asked.

"What? Oh that's right…the first kiss one" Brooke said uncomfortably.

"Yah…look Brooke I don't mean to ruin anything, but I do need you…in my life, at least…you're a tremendous friend and-"

"Brooke!" he was cut off by Felix barging in through the door.

"Felix, what the hell are you doing here?"

"I needed a place…crash…" Felix muttered drunkenly.

"Get the hell out of my house!" Brooke yelled, and Felix grumbled and left. Lucas bade Brooke goodbye, and walked out across the lawn. He hadn't even gotten to tell her he loved her.

"Felix don't hurt me!" he heard a scared but angry voice float out. He turned around and ran back in.

"Tell me you love me, Brooke" Felix growled. "Tell me"

"WHAT THE HELL MAN get off of her!" Lucas yelled, anger pulsing through his veins. He grabbed Felix by the neck and dragged him to the door and threw him out. "Brooke, Brooke are you ok?" he said, putting his arms around a sobbing Brooke. "Are you ok, talk to me, did he do anything to hurt you?"

"No, no…I'm just shook up" Brooke shuddered, tears falling out of her eyes.

"Its ok, I'm here, its ok Brooke" Lucas said, rubbing her back and stroking her hair. "Do you wanna call the police?"

"No its ok" she said, wiping her eyes. "I'm sorry; I'm keeping you from getting home"

"No, no, I'm staying here for the night, Brooke, he might come back cause he's drunk off his ass" Lucas said. "Just close your eyes and go to sleep, Brooke, I'm here, ok?"

"Ok, thanks Lucas" Brooke whispered. "I love you for doing this for me"

"Anything for you, Brooke" he whispered back. "Anything"

Again, their song played on the radio, and for once, Lucas truly understood the meaning of the words…Brooke HAD brought him too far, and now he had to take a leap of faith and let her know why exactly he couldn't turn back.

**A/N: Aw…see where I'm going with this? Yah! I want Brucas angst before I go anywhere with the romance, but believe me, there will be romance! Soon….give it another 5-6 chapters, and I may even get them together…he-he ok review! Please! Thanks to all my reviewers so far! **


	5. Thinking of You

"Ok Brooke…I'm gonna go, ok?" Lucas whispered. Brooke stirred in his arms and woke up.

"Oh! Lucas of course, go, I'm so sorry…thanks for everything, by the way"

"No problem…I wanted to make sure you were ok"

"Thanks…a lot, Luke, I'm happy you stayed"

"Of course…see you at school in like an hour?"

"Definitely" Brooke said. "Bye"

----------------------- ------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------

"So he HELD you?"

"It was nothing, Peyt!"

"What do you mean it was nothing, Brooke, clearly he loves you" Peyton analyzed.

"Oh please…love…he was being a good friend" Brooke lied. Obviously what he had done the night before had been more than just good old friendship. It was love, and she was happy she felt that he felt that way. If she could decipher what was going on in the first place, that is.

"Oh don't be dramatic and stupid Brooke, he loves you, and you love him, just get over your egos and talk to each other" Haley said, flipping through Vogue. Brooke gave Haley a weird look. "Sorry…hormones"

"Oh, I see" Brooke laughed. "Because you're pregnant, I'll be forgiving"

"Aw thank you Brooke, I feel SO loved" Haley said sarcastically, but her eyes twinkled with laughter.

"Shut up Haley, I'm a reformed bitch, ok?" Brooke giggled. "But talking about babies…"

"We weren't talking about babies" Peyton said.

"Just roll with me here, ok P Sawyer?"

"Ok, ok"

"When do you get to find out the gender?"

"In 3 months" Haley laughed. "Sorry"

"GAH that makes me mad" Brooke whined. "I'm positive it's a girl"

"Watch it be a boy" Peyton muttered.

---------------------------- ----------------------------------- ------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------

"So Luke, what about Brooke?"

"What about her?"

"What's going on with you and her?"

"I don't know, man…we're still trying to figure out what's in our own hearts before we act on anything"

"At the risk of sounding incredibly cheesy, I knew when Haley was the one for me, and its not something you can deny for very long, so if that's how you feel, then that's what you should act upon" Nathan said. "I fell in love, and I knew it…whether I let myself admit it. You have to let yourself admit that you're in love with this girl, or know that you're not…it's not easy, but you have to do it"

"When did you get so wise, little brother?" Lucas asked with a grin on his face.

"Since I married Haley" Nathan answered honestly. "It really does change you, meeting your soul mate- it makes you into a completely different person…a better person"

"And now you and Haley are gonna have a baby…wow…time flies" Lucas laughed. "Of course, I envisioned a 26 year old Haley and Nathan with children, but 18 works too; I guess…what are you going to do about school?"

"Well we're gonna rotate between offline classes and in class and we'll manage that way…it'll take longer to get through school, but that's ok, the baby is more important" Nathan said. "I'm excited, actually…I know Haley's terrified, but we'll make it through"

"Yah…I'll be an uncle…wow!" Lucas said.

"I know…"

"Are you hoping for a boy or a girl?"

"Either, man, as long as he or she is healthy"

"Yah…it's a huge responsibility, man" Lucas said. "I'll be here if you need anything, ok, like babysitting…and I'm sure Mom and Deb will be willing to help out"

"Thanks…I think Mom will wanna help, but Dad…he's a different story" Nathan sighed. "Not that I want my child around him anyway"

------------------------------- ------------------------------------- ------------------------------------- ------------------------------------

"Ok girlies lets go out to dinner" Peyton said. "I hate this whole depressed mood, we can talk the Brooke and Lucas situation over dinner…come on, up!"

Haley and Brooke groaned, but got up and followed Peyton out the door anyway. They got to Karen's Café, and were sitting and talking in a booth when they caught Lucas walk by.

"Hey, Lucas!" Brooke called, and was stunned when he turned around and his arms were linked with another girl.

"Hey, Brooke" Lucas said, his face lighting up at the sight of her. "Peyton, Haley…guys, this is Janice" he introduced them. "Janice, they're really good friends of mine"

"Oh, hi" a warm smile spread across the petite girl's face. "I've heard so much about you guys"

"Cant say the same" Brooke muttered to herself, but smiled anyway.

"Ok well we're gonna go…" Lucas said uncomfortably.

"Guys, I'm not so hungry anymore" Brooke said. "I'm gonna go home"

"Brooke, you ok?"

"Yah…I just wanna be alone, I'll see you guys later, ok?"

"Ok…call if you need anything, ok?" Haley said worriedly.

"Definitely will" Brooke lied. That was the last thing she was gonna do. "Bye!"

"Bye" Brooke ran down the street and to her car, tears streaming down her face. Was Lucas through with her and had moved on? She didn't think she could handle the thought. That new girl Janice and him looked pretty cozy…why didn't he tell her, he'd been leading her on all this time! Fury filled her veins, but sadness over shadowed it. Maybe she and Lucas weren't meant to be. When Brooke got home, she went to her room and grabbed her familiar pillow that she had cried into the last time Lucas had broken her heart. _Wow, the pattern just keeps repeating itself…guess he's not worth it after all_.

---------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------- ------------------------------ -----------------------------

"So…one time Brooke and I-" Lucas was cut off as he was walking Janice home.

"Look, Lucas, you're a nice guy, and very sweet" Janice said. "But you talk about this Brooke girl so much; I'm inclined to believe that you're madly in love with her. I had a good time, Lucas…but go get Brooke. It's obvious she's the one you want" Janice smiled, placing a kiss on Lucas's cheek. "See you around"

"Ok…bye Janice"

"Bye Luke"

Lucas walked home slowly, with his head bent against the wind. So he was making it that obvious, and Brooke was totally oblivious. He entered his house quietly, reading the note his mother had left him, and went to his room. A picture of Brooke laughing was stuck on his mirror, which she had given him as a present when they'd been dating. He took it down and stared it, tracing the curve of her neck and noticing the twinkle in her already shiny eyes. Her hair was tossed backwards and she looked amazing. _I have to call her_ he thought to himself. He reached for the phone, and was disappointed when he got her answering machine.

"Hey, Brooke, its Lucas…call me back, we need to talk"

Brooke sat there, thinking about what Lucas had just said. _We need to talk my ass, I'm gonna give him a piece of my mind_ she thought to herself.

Lucas was sitting quietly in bed when he saw his door bang open and Brooke come in.

"Whoa, Brooke, hi"

"Lucas, what could we POSSIBLY have to talk about?"

"You seemed upset that I went out with Janice…"

"I WAS upset you went out with Janice, she's a whore"

"What, you haven't even talked to the girl, don't say stuff like that" Lucas snapped. "Why does it matter anyway? Its not like we're going out, why should you care?"

"You know what? You're right" Brooke's voice softened and quivered. "I shouldn't care. Goodnight, Lucas" Brooke said, turning around to leave. She was halfway out the door when Lucas called her name.

"Brooke" she turned around, her eyes brimming with tears.

"What?"

"I love you"

**A/N: Cliffhanger! Ooh! And sorry, it'll be less than 5-6 chapters till they get together, I just couldn't have them apart! I'm such a softie…he-he...but there will be drama! Review! **


	6. I Need You

"What?"

"I love you" Lucas repeated.

"Lucas…you can't say something like that" Brooke cried. "After we had a fight!"

"Brooke…I love you"

"You sound like a broken record…tell me the truth, Lucas" Brooke said softly. "You love me?"

"Yes, I do, Brooke! I love you, ok? I've been holding it in for months, but I love you! I think about you every day, I dream about you every night, I can't stand to see you unhappy, I want to cry when you're with another guy, my heart jumps every time I'm around you…I love you, Brooke. And there it is…the truth"

---------------------- -------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------

"Hi baby Scott…" Nathan talked to Haley's stomach. Haley giggled and kissed Nathan's head.

"I love you, Nathan" Haley said.

"I love you too, Haley…and this baby…it's gonna be hard, being teenage parents, but we'll make it through…and I'm gonna love you and our baby more than anything else in the world"

"I know it'll be hard…but we have faith in our relationship and it'll be fun…I'm excited" Haley giggled.

"Me too, Haley…me too…can we name it Nathan Jr. if it's a boy?"

"No! Nate…" Haley giggled.

"We can name it Haley Jr. if it's a girl"

"No, are you crazy, baby?" Haley laughed. "Alyssa or Conner…"

"Ok, ok" Nathan agreed. "But what about middle names?"

"Alyssa Roxanne or Conner Joseph"

"I like them" Nathan said. "They're very classy"

"Thank you…I've had them planned for the last 10 years" she giggled.

"Well, they were good names" Nathan said, tickling Haley. She giggled and shrieked.

"No, Nathan!" she shouted, twisting and laughing Nathan pulled her into a passionate kiss.

"We're gonna have to cut back on the sex once the baby's born" Nathan laughed as he redressed 2 hours later. "Or the poor kid's gonna be scarred for life"

"Says who?" Haley giggled.

"Ooh…Haley Scott being risqué"

"That's right…isn't it a total turn on?" Haley whispered.

"You sound like Brooke"

"Well I learned from the best" Haley giggled.

"True…have you told your parents about the baby?"

"Yah…they're both thrilled and happy and excited and say they can't wait to see me pregnant" Haley laughed.

"Aw really?"

"Yeah…Tay says she's gonna move in to help with the baby"

"Hurricane Taylor?"

"Aw she's not so bad, you know it…and she's so excited about the baby"

"I am too" Nathan smiled, placing a hand tenderly on Haley's stomach.

----------------------------- ------------------------------------- ---------------------------------- --------------------- -----------------

"Lucas…" tears fell fast down Brooke's face. "Do you really mean that?"

"Yes, I do…I need you in my life, Brooke"

"But…why are you doing this to me, Lucas? You know I'm still hurting from last year…"

"I know you are, but will you just give us a chance? I know I've hurt you but I apologize thousands of times over, Brooke and I promise that I will NEVER do it again"

"But what about Janice?" Brooke asked, now almost shaking with sobs.

"Janice told me I talked so much about you that I should go get you instead of wasting my time on her"

"Lucas…"

"Brooke, I understand if you can't be with me, I've done plenty of things to chase you away, but I love you…and I wont give up- you're the girl for me…you have to believe me"

"I do, Lucas, I do…look, can I have some time to think this over?" she asked, wiping her eyes.

"Yeah, of course…" Lucas said, getting up. "I'm sorry if I sprung this on you, but I just needed to say it"

"Lucas…ok fine I can't leave without saying this" Brooke took a deep breath. "But I love you too…and I need you in my life too"

"So are you willing to give us a chance?"

"If you are" she smiled, a twinkle returning to her hazel-green eyes. "But we'll take it slow"

"Of course…I wanna show you I'm with you because I love you for who you are, Brooke…not for your body, even though it's pretty hot"

"Lucas!" Brooke laughed.

"Sorry…ok, do you wanna stay and hang or go home?"

"I'll stay and hang out…get to know my new boyfriend"

"I think you know me well enough" Lucas joked.

"Hey, you never know what else I'll find out" Brooke smiled, her eyes twinkling. Lucas could barely breathe, he was so happy she was his girlfriend again. "Lucas Eugene"

"Oh no not the middle name…Brooke Penelope" he countered.

"Ooh nice comeback, nice comeback" Brooke giggled. Lucas sat down on the bed and wrapped his arms around her.

"Am I allowed to kiss you now that we're going out?" Lucas whispered softly into her hair.

"Yes" Brooke giggled. "You are" Lucas placed a sweet kiss on her lips.

"Just keeping it slow and innocent" Lucas answered her confused looks. "I don't want you to think I'm with you for physical purposes, because I'm not"

"I know, Lucas" Brooke smiled. "I'm glad you're sweet like that…cheesy, but sweet"

"Hey…when I'm in love, I'm cheesy, ok?" Lucas laughed, kissing her hair.

"Are you really in love with me, Lucas?"

"Yeah…I am"

"I can't process that…why? I'm me. I'm a bitch. I have no heart" Brooke said, tears forming in her eyes. "I'm mean. I put people down. I don't get good grades, and I'm not a nice person"

"Uh…correction. You're not a bitch, you're just misunderstood. Your heart…it's made of gold. I see you for the person you are inside. You are this amazing woman, and you are fiercely loyal to the people you love. You are one of the most intelligent people I've ever met, you just don't apply yourself. And I know you care, you're just hurting…you were forced to be the way you are, Brooke…I love you for YOU"

"Lucas…" Brooke said, tears spilling over. "That is the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me"

"And I meant it" Lucas said, putting his arms around her. "I'm gonna give you the type of attention and love you deserve and need" he said. "How about we hot tub, huh? It'll give us time to talk"

"Really?" Brooke asked. "You don't like hot tubs anymore, remember?"

"That's only because every time I'm in one I remember you…topless"

"Lucas!"

"Kidding…they're fun…come on babe" he said, pulling her up.

---------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------ ------------------------------ -----------------------

"Well, well, well…nice to see you after an entire night" Peyton snapped when Jake walked in at 11 at night.

"What?" Jake said.

"Well let's see…your daughter's been crying for daddy all night, she's sick, I'm PMSing and pissed off so that pretty much covers it…oh and Nikki called…something about wanting custody" Peyton snarled, handing Jenny to Jake and stomping to her room.

"Peyton! Peyton! Jesus Christ, Peyt, talk to me" Jake said, running in after her. "What's going on?"

"What's going on, Jake, is that you're out every night doing god knows what, and I'm at home babysitting Jenny when I need to be keeping my grades up so I can stay accepted to UNC! She's YOUR daughter, not mine, and as much as I love her, she's your responsibility, ok? I'm sleeping at my dad's tonight" Peyton said, stomping out the door.

"PEYTON! Peyton…" Jake trailed off.

**A/N: Another cliffhanger! Brucas back together…yay! But don't think I'm gonna let them off that easy…review! Thanks for all the reviews so far…love them!**


	7. I Just Want You To Know

"Nathan, she is my mother in law and I am pregnant with her grandchild and she told me off!"

"Haley, but she's my mother…she was my mother before I was your husband"

"So you're gonna take her side when she condemned your child and wife to hell?" Haley screamed.

"She didn't condemn anyone to hell, Haley, her 18 year old is having a child, you have to understand" Nathan said softly, stretching his arms out to her.

"Nathan, I am so pissed off at you right now you can't even imagine" Haley snapped. "I am pregnant with YOUR child, and your mother storms in here demanding to know why we weren't more careful because apparently, WE'RE NOT READY TO BE PARENTS!"

"Haley…" Nathan sighed. He hated fighting with her.

"Don't Haley and sigh me! This is a big deal Nathan and I am not willing to let our marriage fail again with a BABY on the way. You have a choice- tell your mother to back the hell off or take her side and lose me" Haley said.

"Haley you did NOT just give me an ultimatum"

"I did…wanna watch me do it again?" Haley screamed. "I know she is your mother, but she didn't stick by you through our marriage crisis, she basically KICKED you out of the house, and now, she says that she doesn't believe I'm pregnant"

"Look Haley, sweetie…I don't even know WHAT she said"

"She said she wanted me to have an abortion" Haley whispered, tears falling out of her eyes. "She said I already ruined your life by marrying you, and now I was destroying it by having a baby, and that I better get an abortion or give it up for adoption"

"Haley…did she seriously say that?"

"Yes…and she said you told her a while ago that you and me didn't plan on having children until really late because you didn't think you wanted a baby and that if any pregnancy happened earlier than planned, we would definitely give it up or get an abortion" Haley's voice shook with emotion.

"Haley…I didn't mean it that way"

"You didn't mean it what way, Nathan? Look, I know we're young, and I know we're not at the best age to be parents, but we're married…yah, married, incase you FORGOT. And most married couples _I_ know don't give up or abort their children for the hell of it…it's a baby, it's a living breathing person, I cannot, cannot get an abortion and I will NOT give up my child for adoption…I'll divorce you and move, because I've wanted children since I was a little, little girl and if you're not ready for this baby, then too bad, because I AM" Haley said, shaking slightly with all the tears and emotion she was holding back. She turned around and ran out the door, but Nathan was in such a shock that he didn't know what to do. He went to the window and saw her run in the direction of Brooke's house…at least she wasn't running away.

------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------- --------------------------------- ---------------------------

"Broody Eugene, if you keep kissing my neck, I'm never gonna get my government homework done!" Brooke giggled, knowing fully that she was enjoying it.

"Picturing you as a lawyer is hot" Lucas said, kissing her forehead. "And I'm sorry, baby, I'll let you get back to your studying" he laughed, pulling her into a kiss.

"Its ok" she grinned.

"I thought so" he whispered, kissing her again. She laughed but pushed his head away.

"Don't you have Trig homework?"

"Hmm…lets see…advance placement trigonometry, or Brooke Davis?" Lucas said mock thoughtfully.

"Brooke Davis, duh!" Brooke giggled.

"Brooke…" he laughed, returning to her desk. "How's the Gov homework going?"

"Oh just thrilling" Brooke said sarcastically. "But all A's is my goal this year"

"Very high goal" Lucas said. "I'm impressed"

"Why thank you, Broody" Brooke giggled.

"BROOKE!" Haley burst into Brooke's room in sobs.

"Haley, sweetie, what happened?" Brooke asked, giving Lucas a worried look and putting an arm around her.

"Deb…baby…Nathan" Haley choked out.

"Oh…I see" Lucas said. "Its ok Hales, we're here"

"Thanks" Haley said, wiping her eyes. Her voice trembled as she explained the situation. Lucas's expression darkened considerably as he heard what Deb had said.

"I swear, Haley, if my relationship with her wasn't already on tenterhooks, I would go give her a piece of my mind" Lucas said, putting an arm around his best friend. "But unfortunately, her being my mother's business partner, I don't wanna screw anything, or anybody for that matter, over"

"I know, Luke…thank you" Haley said.

"Hey Hales why don't you crash here for the night? I'll call and let Nathan know you're here" Brooke suggested.

"Really…weren't you and Lucas gonna…?" Haley asked.

"No, no we're taking it kinda slow" Brooke answered.

"Oh…ok sorry didn't mean to pry" Haley said. "Are you sure, Brooke?"

"Of course"

"I should get going" Lucas said.

"No…look if I'm interrupting anything" Haley said. "You guys just got back together and need to spend time…so I'll go"

"No Hales-" Brooke said.

"Seriously…and me and Nathan need to TALK" Haley said.

"Ok…come by ANYTIME if you feel like you need to, ok?"

"Ok…thanks tigger…and Lucas"

"No problem" Brooke said, hugging Haley.

"Bye" Lucas said, hugging her as well.

"Wow…Deb…unbelievable" Brooke said. "It was almost like Karen when we had our pregnancy scare…"

"Yeah" Lucas remembered uncomfortably. "That was interesting"

"What do you think would've happened if I had actually been pregnant?" Brooke asked.

"Well…we would have a baby" Lucas said. "I guess and that would be it"

"So you had no hope that we'd get back together after you found out I was pregnant?" Brooke implored.

"No…I hoped we'd get back together, I just don't think you would've wanted to…you were pretty pissed from what I remember"

"Well finding out your whole life was ripped away and now you had a little person to take care of…pretty upsetting- I'm still not over it" Brooke said timidly.

"Yeah…well what's in the past is in the past" Lucas said, pulling Brooke into his arms. "We can forget about it…you're not pregnant, and we're together and now its all good"

"Its not all good, Luke, what if I HAD been pregnant?" Brooke exclaimed. "Nothings 'all good'"

"Brooke…why do we have to 'what if'?" Lucas asked, sighing. Not another fight.

"I don't know…I'm sorry, I realize I pick fights" Brooke said.

"No you don't…you're just very inquisitive, that's it" Lucas laughed, kissing her forehead. "And if you had been pregnant…I wouldn't have been Dan at all…I would have made a conscientious effort to be in the baby's life"

"I know" Brooke whispered.

------------------------------------ ------------------------------------ ------------------------------------ ---------------------------------

"Peyton, will you just talk to me!" Jake asked, banging on her door.

"Go AWAY, Jake…" Peyton sighed. Knowing he wouldn't give up, she opened the door.

"Mama!" Jenny squealed.

"Baby…" Peyton said, tears instantly filling her eyes. She couldn't believe how selfish she'd been. Here was a little baby, calling her 'mama', and she had stormed out because she was a little pissed off. "Look, Jake, I'm so sorry" Peyton said, enveloping her boyfriend in a hug. "So, so sorry"

"No, I'm the one who should be sorry…dumping all this responsibility on you when she's not even your daughter"

"No, she is, she calls me mama, Jake! I'm willing to be her mother…heck, I AM her mother…I love you, ok? And I love Jenny too"

"Peyton, what did I do to deserve you?" Jake whispered. He leaned in to kiss her, but they were interrupted by Jenny's giggly "mama!"

_At the Scott's…_

"Mom, there is only a certain amount of shit I'm gonna take from you and then I draw the line" Nathan spat.

"Nathan, your life, your basketball, your career is all being thrown away for a petty pregnancy" Deb cried.

"Petty? I beg to differ, mom, because this is my child we're talking about" Nathan exclaimed.

"How do you even know its yours? Didn't she cheat on you with that Chris guy?"

"This conversation is OVER" Nathan yelled. "I cant believe you would even suggest something like that! This baby is mine, and I love him or her or whatever it may be…you had me when you were 19, and I'm 18- almost 19. And mom, I don't care what you say, what you do, and why the hell you're possessed to do it, but I will never, ever give up on Haley, our marriage, and our future. And consider yourself out of it-forever."

---------------------------- --------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------------------- ---

_Looking at your picture from when we first met_

_You gave me a smile that I could never forget_

_And nothing I could do could protect me from you that night_

_Wrapped around your finger, always on my mind_

_The days would blend 'cause we stayed up all night_

_Yeah, you and I were everything, everything to me_

_I just want you to know that I've been fighting to let you go_

_Some days I make it through and then there's nights that never_

_end_

_I wish that I could believe that there's a day you'll come back_

_to me_

_But still I have to say I would do it all again_

_Just want you to know_

"I love this song…" Brooke sighed as she listened to the Backstreet Boys.

"I love you" Lucas said, kissing her forehead.

"Mr. Cheesy" she giggled.

"I am…you know what this song reminds me of, Brooke?"

"What is that, Broody?"

"Us"

"Oh really…and how is that?" she giggled.

"Because when we weren't together, I was fighting to let you go…and I dreamed you would come back….and I wanted SO badly to tell you, but I couldn't, because I was scared" Lucas said.

"Aw…Luke" Brooke said, turning around to kiss him. "I love you"

"Love you too Brooke"

**A/N: Some drama, some love…the Naley pairing is what I'm gonna be messing with right now, and same with Jeyton, because Brucas JUST got together and it'd be weird if I messed with them…but there'll be drama…wherever there's Brooke Davis, there's drama! Haha ok well review! Thank you so, SO much for all my reviews so far…its because of all the nice things and suggestions and stuff you guys said that I'm excited about writing chapters and putting them up and that I'm motivated to do this, so…thanks! Review! **


	8. Everytime Our Eyes Meet

The next two months in senior year passed quickly for the Tree Hill gang. Before they knew it, March was here. Brooke and Lucas's relationship had been going good, Haley's and Nathan's was beginning to recover from Deb's harsh words, and Peyton and Jake were happy as ever. Everyone was settled and happy in Tree Hill…or so they thought.

"So then we take the axis of symmetry…" the math teacher said in monotone, pointing at the board with a stick.

"Oh my god, Brooke, shoot me now" Lucas groaned.

"Hey…you have to take this class, I don't even have to" Brooke whined.

"But she's SO boring"

"I know! Who're you telling, babe? I'm queen of falling asleep in class" Brooke giggled, kissing him softly on the cheek. He grabbed the ends of her hair and played with them lightly as she tried to concentrate.

"Lucas!"

"Huh…what?"

"Stop playing with my hair, you're distracting me…I keep thinking about how badly I wanna kiss you, and then I mess my equation up!" Brooke giggled. Lucas kissed the side of her head and she scrunched up her nose.

"MISS DAVIS!" the professor growled, turning around.

"Uh…yeah?"

"What is the answer?"

"Pi r squared?" Brooke took a shot in the dark.

"No…try to pay closer attention, Miss Davis"

"Yes sir…I mean ma'am" The teacher shot her a dirty look and then turned back around.

"Brooke!" Lucas reprimanded.

"What?" she asked innocently.

"You're too cute" he laughed, hugging her. She smiled and put her head on his shoulder.

---------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------

"I like your fries, Nathan" Brooke said, taking another fry from his lunchbox.

"I made them" Haley said.

"Yes, she did" Nathan laughed. "And she did a good job"

"Aw…thank you" Haley giggled, kissing him.

"How's the morning sickness going, Hales?" Brooke asked.

"Just peachy" Haley said sarcastically. "I love throwing up every morning"

"Aw do you actually throw up every morning?" Peyton asked.

"Usually"

"My poor best friend" Lucas said, hugging Haley. She shrugged.

"It's worth it, I guess"

"Are you excited?" Brooke asked.

"Yeah, definitely…we both are, we're really excited" Haley smiled. "I can't wait to meet the baby"

"She's gonna be SO cute" Brooke giggled.

"Or he!" Nathan said.

"Uh…it's gonna be a girl" Peyton laughed. "Or Brooke might have a spazz attack"

"Definitely…and her name will be…princess!" Brooke laughed. "I wanted to name my daughter princess when I was little"

"Cheery…"

"Broody…"

"Where exactly did Broody come from?" Peyton asked curiously. "I hear you call him that and somehow never remember to ask why"

"Cause Lucas is so BROODY! He sits there and thinks and reads and he's so quiet…he's my broody" Brooke giggled. "Remember when we were first dating, I used to laugh and say how Broody you were?" she asked Lucas.

"Yes…and you, miss happy go lucky…my Cheery" Lucas said, pulling her into his arms and wrapping them around her. She sighed and relaxed against him.

"Ugh…you guys are such a cliché" Haley whined.

"HEY! You and Nathan are like the cliché king and queen…married at 17 for love, having a baby, all kissy and huggy" Brooke said. Haley stuck her tongue out at Brooke but then giggled.

"Alright…we'll see you guys later, ok?" Nathan said, telling everyone bye, and following Haley to their car.

"We should get going too…see you tomorrow morning!" Peyton said, and Jake and she took off to walk and get Jenny.

"Brooke?" Lucas asked.

"Mhmm?"

"I love you"

"Love you too"

------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------

"Haley! Come in" Karen smiled at the site of the girl who had been like a daughter to her for the past 18 years.

"Karen…hi!"

"Hey…how's baby Scott?" Karen asked excitedly. She didn't approve of the whole having children at 18 idea, but she was excited for the new baby nonetheless.

"Good, good" Haley laughed.

"When are you due?"

"Oh, not till like, late September" Haley groaned. "It sucks"

"Yeah, definitely" Karen laughed. "I remember being pregnant with the Lucas…it wasn't fun"

"Yeah…" Haley sighed, sipping her lemonade.

"So any name choices?"

"No…but next month we get to find out if it's a girl or a boy and then we can pick out a name…it's gonna be hard" Haley sighed. "I mean a newborn baby, in the house, with school starting and things to concentrate on?"

"Yeah…it's gonna be hard, Haley" Karen said. "It was pretty tough with Lucas, but Keith helped me get through it…and at the end of the day, you know that the baby loves you and that you love him or her and its all that really matters…and you know we're here to help, right?"

"Of course…thank you, Karen"

"Well if she and Nathan had been a little bit more careful, we wouldn't be having this problem right now, would we?" Deb asked scornfully, coming out of the kitchen with a pot of coffee.

"I thought I was done talking to you?" Haley snapped. "Actually, I AM done talking to you…and so is Nathan"

"Oh please Nathan is my son…he'd choose me over a silly little girl any day…I'm his mother, his family, I raised him" Deb smirked.

"Oh really? Than why is he still living with me?" Haley asked.

"Because him being the good boy that I raised him as is going to pretend to be the father and support this baby out of the goodness of his heart when you and I both know this child is that Chris guy's baby" Deb said. "Its so obvious…the timing? You came back pregnant from the tour? Found out you were pregnant while you were there, and then decided to come running back because having a kid might have deflated the asshole's career? Please, Haley, don't try to hide things from me"

Karen and Haley's mouths were wide open with horror and shock at all the things she had said. Haley's chin quivered with emotion and sadness and Karen was just plain shocked.

"Deb…out, please" Karen asked, her voice shaking with silent fury and anger.

"Karen-"

"Out"

_2 hours later…_

"I can't believe she said that, Haley" Nathan said.

"I cant either! Look, Nate, I know she doesn't like me, but I didn't think she was going to go as far as to suggest that the baby wasn't yours!"

"Of course it's mine, Hales, don't listen to her…the pills did SOMETHING to my once rational mother…the pills and Dan…lethal combination" Nathan said.

Haley let out a little laugh that he had missed so much in the past month.

"You laughed!"

"I laugh all the time, Nathan" Haley laughed again.

"I haven't heard your tinkle in a little while"

"I have a tinkle?"

"A beautiful tinkle"

"Oh…I see"

----------------------------------- --------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------------------

"Brooke, you are so hot" Lucas whispered into her hair. She giggled and continued kissing him.

"I missed making out on the couch with you" Brooke laughed, breaking apart from him. Their eyes met and Lucas's heart plunged to the ground.

"I love you so much Brooke" Lucas said, pulling her back down.

"Aw I love you too…" Brooke said, hugging Lucas and kissing him again. They were in almost total darkness and were so absorbed in making out that they didn't notice Karen's presence at the other end of the room.

"Mom…hi" Lucas said sheepishly.

"Hi…look, you guys…be careful, ok?" Karen said. "Young hearts break easily and they break hard…I witnessed that with Haley and Nathan…so please, just be careful, ok?"

"Ok" Brooke and Lucas nodded. They got up and went to Lucas's bedroom.

"So…where were we?" Brooke giggled. Lucas pulled her back into a kiss.

"Look…Brooke; I know we said we'd take it slow, but…"

"It's been two months, Lucas…I think we've been slow enough" Brooke said, looking into his baby blue eyes.

"Yeah…I love you, you know that, right? And that's the only reason I'm even doing this again"

"Same here" Brooke smiled. Lucas pulled her into a passionate kiss. She giggled and broke apart. "I love you"

"I love you too" he laughed, running his fingers through her hair. "Too much for my own good"

**A/N: Sorry! Short chapter, not much going on…it'll pick up, I'm enjoying reveling in the Brucas cheesiness…if you guys have read my other two stories, then you know what a huge fan of cheesiness I am! So bare with me, drama is coming! Review! You guys have been so great about those! This story's doing better than my sequel lol! But anyway, review! **


	9. The Drama Just Never Ends

**Hey guys…ok pre chapter note lol…yeah, so tell me what you'd like to see go on- I have a general idea of the Brucas drama that'll be ensuing in not too long, but I would love your suggestions so I can get things going! **

"Ow!" Lucas exclaimed early in the morning.

"Oops sorry Broody I whacked you" Brooke giggled, kissing Lucas good morning.

"Brooke…" Lucas whispered, pulling her down on his chest. "Where are you going?"

"Breakfast! I'm hungry" Brooke giggled. "Wanna come?"

"When I look like this?"

"Yeah…just put on a shirt" Brooke said. "Wait, on second thought…"

"Brooke" Lucas laughed, pulling a shirt over his head. "You're so cute…hold on, lemme go brush my teeth"

"God Lucas, you're so behind- I did that 30 minutes ago!"

"Sorry"

10 minutes later, they were ready to leave for breakfast.

"Come on Lucas" Brooke whined, pulling his hand and pulling him out the door.

"Coming…" he laughed, following her out the door.

"Shoot, it's so cold!" Brooke exclaimed. "I'm like frozen"

"Are you cold, babe?" Lucas asked, ready to remove his jacket.

"Lucas are you nuts, you'll freeze…it's my stupidity for not bringing a coat"

"Come here" he laughed, pulling her into his arms and wrapping his jacket around her. "I can't see you cold, are you kidding me? It'll kill me"

"Lucas…" Brooke said softly, putting her head on his chest as they stood in the cold. "I love you"

"Love you too"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Mama!"

"Hey Jenny" Peyton smiled, picking the little girl up and sitting her down on the counter table. "How are you?"

"Mama"

"Yes mama's here" Peyton laughed.

"My two favorite girls" Jake said, seeing Peyton giggling with Jenny.

"My…only boyfriend" Peyton giggled.

"Good morning" Jake laughed.

"Morning…what are we doing today?"

"We could go hang out with the crew" Jake said, opening the refrigerator door and pulling out yogurt.

"That sounds fun"

"Yeah"

Suddenly, the doorbell rang.

"Who's visiting at such an hour?" Peyton asked, opening the door.

"Well, if it isn't the other woman"

"Nikki? What the hell are you doing here?" Jake asked sharply, arriving at the door with Jenny.

"Coming back to claim my daughter, idiot" Nikki spat.

"Remember…the judge gave me full custody of her?"

"Screw the law, Jake…I wanna know my daughter" Nikki said. "And she needs to know her mother"

"Uh…she already does" Jake said, pointing at Peyton.

"What are you talking about? That little bitch isn't her mother…she's her babysitter!"

"Uh no…she happens to be my girlfriend and Jenny's mother" Jake said.

"Jenny doesn't think of Peyton as her mother"

"Yeah she does…hey Jenny, who's that?" Jake asked, pointing at Peyton.

"Mama!"

"Yeah, that's right" Jake said, kissing the blonde head and handing her to Peyton. "See, Nikki, Peyton is her mother…and you aren't- so you can leave before the police shows up and hauls you off to another one of your institutions"

"Jake…can we just talk?"

"About what, Nikki? You basically kidnapped my daughter, then got me sent to jail, broke my heart and made me break Peyton's in the process- we have nothing TO talk about!"

"I want a part in Jenny's life…really badly. Look, I know what I did was wrong, and it's still wrong, and it always will be wrong, but I wanna know her"

"So you can what, corrupt her? No, Nikki! I'm calling the police if you don't leave"

"Jake…please. Lets just talk, let me explain things to you" Nikki said, her eyes filling with tears and her voice softening.

"Uh…that would be a negative" Jake said sarcastically, mocking her.

"Jake…" Nikki trailed off.

"Fine, Nikki…tonight at 6 at the Rivercourt, and don't be late" Jake said, shut the door in her face. "Are you ok with this Peyton?"

"Yeah…" Peyton said softly. "I'll watch Jenny"

"Thanks, Peyton" Jake said, hugging her.

"Mama!"

"Yeah?" Peyton said, holding back silent tears and taking Jenny from Jake.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Brooke can you come over?" Peyton cried into the phone.

"Yeah! I'll be right there" Brooke said, looking worried. "Come on Luke we're going to Peyton's"

"Ok" Lucas said, confused.

10 minutes later, they were at Peyton's. Brooke ran in and hugged Peyton tightly.

"What's the matter, Peyton?"

"Nikki came back" Peyton said, tears falling from her eyes. "And Jake and her are meeting at the Rivercourt tonight to discuss things"

"Wait, he did that to you?"

"I let him!" Peyton cried. Brooke hugged her best friend and exchanged worried looks with Lucas, who was standing uncomfortably at the corner of the room.

"Mama!" Jenny whined from her playpen.

"Hold on Jenny" Brooke told the little girl.

"No, mama!"

"Hey Jenny…come on, you wanna go outside?" Lucas asked her, picking her up out of the playpen.

"Mama"

"Right…come on Jenny" Lucas laughed, swinging her around. She giggled and bounced up and down. "Ah…you like that!" he said, swinging her around again. She giggled again and grabbed Lucas's shirt. He rubbed her back gently and carried her outside to the patio. Brooke's heart melted but she fought to concentrate on comforting Peyton.

"Its ok, Peyton- it'll be fine. I'm sure nothing will happen"

"I know nothing will happen, Brooke, its just that Nikki always complicates things right when everything seems to be going ok"

"I know…Peyton I'm sorry"

"Its ok, I guess…whatever"

"Ok…well me and Luke should bounce, but call me if you need anything, ok?" Brooke said.

"Yeah…thank you for coming Brooke"

"No problem…hey hot stuff, time to go" Brooke called, walking outside to get Lucas.

"Shh Brooke, Jenny's asleep" Lucas laughed, kissing Brooke's hair.

"Aw she's so cute" Brooke whispered, stroking the sleeping baby's face. "Adorable"

"I know…I'll give her to Peyton and then we can leave" Lucas said, walking in and handing Jenny to Peyton.

"Thanks for watching her, Luke"

"No problem" he smiled hugging her and following Brooke out the door.

Once they were home, Brooke started chattering like usual.

"You were so cute with Jenny, Broody!" she squealed.

"Haha- thanks?" he laughed, kissing her.

"No seriously- it was so cute" she giggled. "But I can't believe Jake! Meeting with Nikki! He's gonna destroy her, Lucas"

"I know…I'm worried about her…I wish I talked to her a little bit more" Lucas said sadly.

"But you can't because it'll look like you and her have something going again" Brooke said quietly.

"Yeah" Lucas grimaced. "Look, Brooke, is that gonna always be a little thorn in our side?"

"It isn't, Lucas, you're making it a thorn in our side! You're letting it stand in the way of your friendship with Peyton, which I have nothing against! You're always the one acting all timid about the subject, but you're also the one who brings it up! If I'm willing to forgive and forget, then why aren't you?"

"I am, Brooke! But God, every time I even look at Peyton, I can feel the jealousy radiating from you- you might have forgiven, but you haven't forgotten!"

"I am not jealous of her, Lucas! She's practically MARRIED to Jake with a baby that calls her mama, believe me that is not the life I want at 18, and she has Jake and her own life- and I don't care who you look at!"

"Please, Brooke, you're being all I don't care but I can tell you care and it bothers me that you don't trust me"

"You know what, Lucas, I DON'T trust you fully- that's gonna take a while and if you care about me, then you'll stick with it and wait for my heart to recover from all that you put it through" Brooke said, tears threatening to spill over.

"God…Brooke don't cry…I'm sorry, I'm an ass" Lucas said, instantly feeling his throat constrict as he saw his girlfriend's hazel eyes lose their sparkle and fill with tears.

"Why, Lucas? Why don't you think I trust you? Because I know I said I don't, but deep down I'm kind of inclined to trust you" Brooke sobbed.

"I'm so sorry, Brooke" Lucas whispered, wrapping his arms around her. "I'm just being stubborn, all the things you said, I do them, and you're right…and I hope you trust me"

"I do…not fully" Brooke clarified. "But I trust you"

"I know…and if you'll be willing to let down your guard, then I'll make sure nothing will happen with us to put it back up, ok? I love you too much Brooke"

"Ok…Lucas" Brooke laughed. "I love you"

"Love you too"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Jake, I just want a part in my daughter's life" Nikki pleaded.

"I don't want you to have a part in my daughter's life!"

"Well I do want to have a part…I love her, Jake, I gave birth to her…I deserve the right to be with her!"

"You deserve nothing! You left her in the car in the freezing night when you were passed out at a random bar; I can't trust you with her! She wouldn't be alive by the end of the day"

"Jake, I've matured since then"

"You've matured in the past year?"

"Yes, I have! Look, I'm working on getting rid of my alcohol problem…I went to a therapist and I'm in counseling and I have a steady job with a photography company and you remember how much I love photography, right?" she said softly. "And I make enough that I could support her if you let her come see me every other weekend or something"

"Look, Nikki, I can't do that! I have no proof that you've changed, ok? I'm not dating you anymore, I have no idea, I don't see a heart when I see you Nikki, I see a deep, swirling black hole!"

"That really hurts me Jake" Nikki whispered.

"Well you really hurt me, Nikki…and you cannot see my daughter- if you wanna go to the judge and appeal for another court order and see if you can get custody of Jenny, then go for it, but I'll fight till the end to make sure Jenny isn't exposed to someone like you" Jake turned around to leave and get in his car when he heard Nikki cry and call out his name.

"Jake- I'm pregnant"

**A/N: Dun! Dun! Dun! A cliffhanger! Is it Jakes? You'll have to wait for the next chapter and review if you wanna know! Hehe!**


	10. I'll Take My Chances

"So…we're ok with the whole Peyton thing?" Brooke asked.

"Of course- you know you're the one I love"

"Yeah" Brooke smiled. "Ok…enough drama- lets do something fun"

"Like your hot tub?"

"You read my mind, Broody" Brooke said, giggling. Lucas pulled her into a passionate kiss. "Ok…maybe we can stay in" she said, giggling mischievously.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Wait- I like that color better" Haley whined.

"Pink and purple? What if it's a boy?" Nathan asked.

"It's a girl"

"You don't know that for sure!"

"I have a feeling"

"Ah…a Haley feeling"

"Exactly" Haley giggled. Nathan laughed and wrapped his arms around her.

"I'm so excited, Hales" Nathan whispered into her hair. "I can't wait"

"I know…we're practically starting a family"

"We ARE starting a family" Nathan said. "And I'm gonna do everything I can to provide a stable environment for this baby…because he/she deserves it"

"Nathan…I love you" Haley smiled. "I couldn't imagine being with anyone else"

"Not even Chris?" Nathan asked.

"Nathan! Never…I love you- that was just me being stupid"

"Haley…you were pursuing your dreams, which I should never have stopped you from doing because you never stopped me"

"It's all in the past though, right…now we can look in the future- with the baby" Haley smiled at the thought. Nathan laughed and kissed Haley and they stood there, each lost in their own thoughts.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Wait, what? You're pregnant?" Jake asked, his mouth hanging open.

"Yeah…Jake, its not yours…the time span's way too long…ok I got drunk and slept with this guy, and-"

"You ended up pregnant" Jake finished. "Just great Nikki…another child who'll end up messed up because of you- can't you ever think of anyone other than you?"

"That's exactly what I'm trying to do Jake, if you would halt the insult train! I know you hate me, and I know you hate the fact that I had your baby and all that stuff, but we did have a child together- not voluntarily, but accidentally, and I'm gonna ask you from the goodness of your heart if you could pretend this baby was yours and raise it"

_Over at where Peyton was…_

"Nathan…can you watch Jenny while I go find out where exactly Jake is?" Peyton asked angrily. Jake had been gone for 3 hours and now she was just plain worried.

"Sure" Nathan said, taking Jenny from Peyton and tickling her.

Peyton got in her car and started driving furiously towards the Rivercourt- she couldn't believe Jake!

_At the court…_

"I can't do that, Nikki, and you know it!" Jake said. "You shouldn't even have the courage to ask me something like that"

"Jake…I need your help"

"Ok, what about when I need your help with Jenny? You never proved yourself as a worthy person and now I cant help you" Jake said.

"Jake…I'm sorry, I am! I love Jenny, and I'll love this baby, I just can't raise it"

"Why not? I thought you had a steady job with the photography company"

"I lied…I don't…I was fired last week"

"Nikki…" Jake sighed. "I have to go, I've been gone forever"

"What…ok Jake just hear me out, ok?"

"What?"

"I went to the doctor's because I collapsed, and this girl was nice enough to take me, and I went to the emergency room, and I found out that I was pregnant, and the doctor said he suspected something else was wrong…and you know I have a smoking problem, right…so I went to another doctor and I have lung cancer, and its really bad…and I only have another year or so to live and they said that I could either put the baby up for adoption or leave it to an entrusted person…" Nikki was sobbing by now, and Jake couldn't bear to see her cry like that- he didn't think he had ever seen real tears fall from the brunette's eyes.

"Nikki…are you serious? You have cancer?"

"Yeah…and that's why I wanted to see Jenny for a little while…before I you know…leave. And I don't know what sort of birth defects this baby's gonna be born with or whether it'll be born alive at all…but yeah"

"I still can't take the baby, Nikki- I'm barely making it with Jenny…and what will Peyton say? I can't do that to her"

"I just want my baby to be safe" Nikki sobbed. Jake instinctively put his arms around her but regretted it immediately when he caught golden curls out of the corner of his eye.

"Peyton!" Jake said.

"Jake Jageilski, consider us over" Peyton spat when she saw the brunette Jake was hugging. "Forever"

"Peyton! Listen to me- PEYTON!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So Broody pants" Brooke giggled, redressing. "That was fun"

"Oh that was" Lucas whispered in an amused tone, pulling Brooke on top of him and kissing her. "I love you, you know that, right?"

"Yes" Brooke said softly, looking at him.

"And your eyes look so beautiful right now" Lucas said.

"Just my eyes?" Brooke giggled.

"No…you look beautiful too" Lucas said. "You always do"

"Aw…that is so sweet, Lucas" Brooke said.

"Well…I'm sweet when I'm in love"

"Lucas…" Brooke whispered softly, touching her forehead to his. "I am so glad we're back together"

"I know…that summer without you was unbearable…I missed you so much"

"You called me like everyday, Luke" Brooke giggled. "My mom was beginning to think that we were going back out"

"Yeah…I was a bit of a stalker, wasn't I?"

"Yeah…but I'm not gonna pretend like I didn't enjoy it" Brooke giggled. "I loved hearing from you…Peyton called me like twice"

"Well…now you know who REALLY loves you" Lucas laughed.

"Broody!" Brooke said, smacking him.

"Sorry…" Lucas pouted when Brooke got off of him and slipped her feet in her shoes. "Where are you going?"

"Out! It's beautiful outside!"

"Brooke, sweetheart, its pouring"

"Come on, Lucas, have you never played in the rain?"

"Not that I last remember…" Lucas laughed.

"Well then you're missing out! When I was little, my nurse Imelda used to take me out and we'd play in the rain…then she got fired because she was letting me have too much fun"

"Did your parents seriously say that?"

"Seriously" Brooke shook her head. "But that's besides the point! Come on, lets go!"

"The things I do for you, Brooke Davis" Lucas laughed, following Brooke outside.

Lucas watched Brooke as her whole attitude transformed- the bitchy Brooke Davis seemed like a ghost of years past. The rain did something to her, almost freed her, causing her around to dance around in the rain, ignoring the fact that her Jimmy Choo heels were being destroyed and all her makeup was running down her face. A twinkle was apparent in her eyes, even from Brooke's doorstep to where she was standing about 10 yards away, Lucas could see the happiness in her eyes. To him, dancing in the rain, soaking wet with all her black mascara in twisting trails down her face, Brooke looked more beautiful to him than any other time. He ran out to her, shielding his face from the rain, and grabbed her waist. Turning her around, he pulled her into a passionate kiss of sorts that he didn't know he was capable of.

They stood there for what seemed like years, the raining falling around them, wrapped in each other's arms, lost in each others eyes… because only Brooke and Lucas possessed the passion to be lost in each other like that- it was the truest sign of being in love.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Peyton wiped rapidly falling tears from her eyes as she drove fast to Brooke's house. She was about to stop by her house but saw Brooke and Lucas kissing in the rain. Typical Brooke and Lucas, she thought, driving past, not wanting to interrupt their love fest. Lucas was so obviously head in heels in love with Brooke, it was kind of sickening. Sickening in a way because she thought that's how Jake felt about her. She felt dizziness overcome her and nausea from what she had seen Jake do. She struggled to keep the car in line, but was having a really bad time with it. The rain pounded harder and Peyton's vision blurred further. The car was almost completely out of control but this time Peyton didn't try to control it.

"I love you, Jake…and Dad, and Brooke, and Lucas and Nathan and Haley…and Jenny…and mom" Peyton whispered, before releasing the steering wheel and letting the car curve into a big oak tree at 80 miles per hour.

**A/N: Yeah...didn't see it coming, huh? Review and find out what happened to Peyton!**


	11. Because You Live

"Mama" Jenny's face flashed in front of Peyton's eyes, and something made her slam on the breaks really hard. The car skidded and brushed the side of the oak, but the force was reduced so significantly that the airbag sort of came out but quickly deflated. Peyton breathed slowly in and out- she had just stopped herself from purposely nearly killing herself.

_At Brooke's…_

Brooke broke apart from Lucas slowly and looked into his baby blue eyes. She never thought she could feel like that about a boy- and now she did, and she was thoroughly scared- Lucas did things to her heart she never thought were possible.

"I love you Brooke, you know that, right?"

"Yeah" Brooke smiled, her eyes twinkling. Lucas pulled her into another kiss and they broke apart, laughing. "Come on, Broody- inside before we catch pneumonia!"

"Right, Cheery" Lucas laughed, putting an arm around her shoulder and pulling her close to him.

Brooke and Lucas dried off and had some hot chocolate, and then Lucas had to go, and they parted very sorrowfully.

"I don't want you to go" Brooke whined.

"I know babe and I don't wanna leave you- but I don't wanna be grounded either" Lucas laughed, kissing her forehead and running his hands through her hair softly. "I love you, Brooke- don't ever forget that, ok?"

"Same to you Luke" Brooke said, kissing his cheek. "Bye"

"Bye babe- I'll call you, ok?"

"Ok"

Lucas slowly drove home, making sure to be careful because of the rain. His cell phone rang and he smiled, thinking it was Brooke calling to say she missed him, but he saw "Peyton" flashing on his screen. Flipping the cell phone open, he greeted her warmly.

"Hey, Peyt!"

"Lucas…can you come over, please? I'm not ok right now and Brooke's not picking up her cell or house phone and I need someone" the panic in the girl's voice was apparent, and Lucas immediately panicked himself- he knew Peyton's drug history.

"Ok, Peyton, I'll be right there- just hang on, ok?" Lucas said reassuringly. He dialed Brooke's cell phone number, but Peyton was right- she wasn't picking up. Lucas turned into Peyton's driveway, and ran into her house.

"Lucas thank God you're here" Peyton said, getting up. Lucas pulled her into a hug and she let her body relax against his.

"Peyton, are you ok? What happened?" Lucas asked.

"Jake and Nikki were hugging at the Rivercourt and they looked pretty damn cozy to me!" Peyton sobbed. "I thought Jake loved me, I thought we had something going"

"Peyton, Jake does love you" Lucas said softly, sitting down on the bed with Peyton.

"Then why was he hugging Nikki?" she cried.

"I don't know Peyt, I wasn't there…but he loves you"

"He didn't even bother to come after me" Peyton sobbed. "And now, I don't think I can ever talk to him again- I mean, Nikki of all people!"

"Don't you think you're being just a little dramatic?" Lucas asked timidly. "It might have been something completely innocent"

"Whose side are you ON, Lucas?" Peyton screeched.

"Shh Peyton" Lucas said, pulling her into a hug. "Just close your eyes"

"Lucas what am I going to do?"

"For right now, sleep" Lucas whispered. He really wanted to call and tell Brooke what was going on, but he didn't wanna leave Peyton alone, she was extremely vulnerable.

"Ok" Peyton said, her eyes closing from exhaustion. Lucas still had her in a hug, and she was falling asleep. Lucas shook his head at the thought of what it must look like, the two of them in an embrace like that, but forgot about it really soon as he felt the mesmerizing rhythm of the rain make him sleepier and sleepier.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Brooke came out of her shower, feeling warm and ready to relax and listen to music. She noticed her cell phone screen flashing, and smiled, thinking it was Lucas who had left her messages. She dialed her voice mailbox and a feeling of dread came over her as she heard Peyton's shaky voice. She only had to listen to one voice message before she bolted out the door.

"_Brooke, it's me…I'm not doing so good right now because I saw Jake and Nikki and yeah I'll explain can you please, please come over?"_

Brooke drove quickly, and parked her car in Peyton's driveway. She let herself into the house and ran upstairs. The sight she was greeted with almost made her drop her keys and cell phone.

"Well, well, well- déjà vu all over again" Brooke snapped loudly. Lucas yawned and opened his eyes slowly, but they snapped open at sight of the brunette.

"Brooke! Omg I tried to call you to explain what happened with Pe-"

"Believe me, Lucas, this is explanation enough- you lying in bed with Peyton, all tangled up in each other" Brooke said sharply, her voice shaking with emotion and her eyes filling with tears. "Now I realize that you were fooling me the entire time"

"No Brooke it's not like that-" Lucas tried to explain.

"Then it's like what, Lucas? Believe me, this is enough" Brooke said, the tears now spilling over. "And today I thought I felt something for you that I've never felt for anyone else, and I come here and find you in my best friend's bed!"

"Brooke-"

"Lucas- we're through" Brooke shouted, running out the door and into her car. Tears fell, blurring her vision, and she drove to her house as quickly as she could. Running up to her bed, she grabbed her pillow and squeezed it tightly to her chest. She couldn't believe this was happening to her- her whole world, which was Lucas himself, was being ripped away from her, and all she could do was sit and watch the one boy she ever felt something for betray her again.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I should go, Peyton"

"Luke, I'm so sorry"

"Yeah…me too" Lucas said, leaving and getting into his car and driving home. Lucas went out to the patio in the back and sat and watched the rain fall. He remembered just a few hours ago he and Brooke had so lovingly kissed each other, and he wanted to go explain himself and what happened, but he knew to let Brooke cool off before going.

"_We're done, Lucas" Brooke yelled, stomping out of Lucas's house junior year. "We're through forever!"_

"_You don't have to explain yourself to me, Lucas- I'm not your girlfriend…I'm not even your friend"_

"_Well, well, well- déjà vu all over again" Brooke snapped._

Losing Brooke was the hardest thing he ever had to go through the first time, and now the second time- he had to go explain himself to her.

"I love you, Brooke" Lucas whispered, feeling a tear fall down his cheek. How could he bear to lose the girl he loved?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Brooke sat staring at her mirror, wondering if Lucas was thinking about her. The tears just wouldn't stop. She heard a knock on her door and ran to open it. Lucas was standing there, looking very hot all wet and broody. Brooke almost wanted to hear him out, but she shut the door in his face.

"Brooke! Will you just listen to me?" Lucas pleaded. She could hear the emotion in his voice, and couldn't bear to shut the door.

"What, Lucas?" Brooke asked coldly.

"I'm sorry- it wasn't anything like that- Peyton was really vulnerable and I hugged her and she was upset and she fell asleep and I kind of fell asleep with her and nothing happened!"

"But yet you didn't call me"

"I did call you! Check your call history" Lucas pleaded. Brooke opened her phone and saw that he had indeed called her-5 times.

"That still doesn't prove anything, Lucas" Brooke said, wiping a falling tear. Lucas felt his throat constrict- he couldn't bear to see Brooke cry.

"Brooke-"

"No, Lucas, today I felt something for you that I've never felt before, and I thought I was genuinely in love with you- I finally opened my heart and placed trust in you and you go and do this! I cant handle it, Lucas, my heart cant handle it…I thought you loved me"

"I do love you, Brooke, damn it don't say things like that!" Lucas said.

"Then why'd you sleep with Peyton?"

"I didn't! All I did was _fall_ asleep- she called and she was upset and I hugged her and she was exhausted and I suspected she took drugs and it made her really sleepy and I didn't wanna move and disturb her- nothing happened, Brooke"

"You know, Lucas, I believe you- because for some reason I do- but what I saw, my heart couldn't take the thought of being hurt like that again…I think its best if we're just friends"

"Brooke…why? I love you" Lucas said, his throat constricting tighter and tighter by the second.

"And I love you too, but I need time to figure things out, ok?" Brooke said sadly. Lucas nodded and hugged her tightly. He kissed her hair and looked into her eyes.

"I understand if you need time, Brooke, but know that I'll always love you and I would never do anything to hurt you, ok?" The radio played one of Brooke's favorite songs and the lyric's caught Lucas's ears.

_Because you live girl_

_My world_

_Has everything I need to survive…_

_Because you live_

_I live…I live…_

"I know, Lucas- right now its my weaknesses kicking in" Brooke whispered, kissing his forehead. Lucas nodded and turned to leave. He got into his car and turned on the radio, and the DJ spoke.

"If you want to dedicate a song to someone, now's the time to do it!" the DJ said loudly. "So guys, call in for your girls!"

Lucas picked up his cell phone and dialed the number.

"Hello, you're on the air"

"Hi, I'm Lucas Scott" Lucas said. Brooke caught the name Lucas Scott on the radio and her attention was immediately captured.

"Yes, and you would like what song?"

"The song you were playing right before this" Lucas said.

"Because You Live?"

"Yeah"

"Good choice! And this is dedicated to?"

"Brooke Davis"

_Staring out at the rain with a heavy heart_

_It's the end of the world in my mind_

_Then your voice pulls me back like a wake up call_

_I've been looking for the answer somewhere_

_I couldn't see that it was right there_

_But now I know what I didn't know_

_Because you live and breathe_

_Because you make me believe in myself when nobody else can help_

_Because you live girl, my world has twice as many stars in the sky _

_Its alright, I survived, I'm alive again_

_Cause of you, made it through every storm..._

Tears fell down Brooke's face as she heard her favorite song dedicated to her- she wanted to be with Lucas, she did- but her heart couldn't take the thought of being betrayed like that again- it was too much for a girl who'd been hurt too many times to count.

**A/N: Sad chapter, I know! I didn't wanna do it, but I had to- the fluff was getting old- isn't Peyton eeeww? And no, I didn't wanna eliminate her lol! But I don't like her very much, so yeah ;-) Thanks for all the reviews- review, review, review!**


	12. We'll Get Through This

Brooke rolled over on her bed and sighed as she stared out at the rain. _It's such a gloomy day_, she thought. _Fits my mood, I guess_ Brooke sighed, thinking about Lucas and how they had broken up a couple weeks before. The phone rang and she reached over to pick it up.

"Hello!" Peyton yelled into the phone. "Good morning, Brooke! Get up! Up!"

"Wow, you're chirpy for someone who just dumped her boyfriend who she was practically married to" Brooke said icily. She still resented Peyton a little for what happened with Lucas.

"I was trying to forget that" Peyton said softly.

"Peyt, I'm sorry…just I miss Lucas and-"

"Understood. Lets go shopping with Hales- we need to get baby stuff anyway; they get to find out the gender of the baby today!"

"Omg today?" Brooke asked, ecstatic.

"Yeah! I'm gonna call Haley and tell her to meet at your house after the appointment"

"Aw ok! Bye Peyton" Brooke said.

"Bye- see you in like three hours?"

"Yeah! Tell Hales to call me, ok?"

"Ok" they hung up and Brooke immediately dialed Lucas's number. She was in an unusually good mood all of a sudden.

"Brooke! Hi!" Brooke could hear the excitement in his voice.

"Don't get your hopes up, Lucas" she laughed, making his stomach flip. "I called to tell you that Haley and Nathan find out the baby's gender today!"

"Yeah, I heard" Lucas said. "Very exciting"

"Yeah" Brooke said. Hearing his voice made her stomach do crazy somersaults.

"Hey Brooke?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you wanna like hang out this evening?"

"Sure!" Brooke said. "At my house?"

"Yeah"

"Cool, see you then?" Brooke said.

"Yup"

Brooke hung up the phone and sighed happily. She didn't understand why she was feeling so lightheaded and happy- maybe she was just gonna have a good day.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Mrs. Scott?"

"Yeah?" Haley said nervously.

"The doctor is waiting for you in the room"

"Ok" Haley shivered nervously. Nathan rubbed the sides of her arms to calm her down as they made their way down to the doctor's office.

"Hales, its ok"

"This is our future child!"

"I know…"

"Ok, Mrs. Scott" the doctor smiled warmly. "Have a seat, and I'll do my thing"

"Ok" Haley said. The doctor prepared Haley and ran the scanner over her stomach.

"Ok…healthy baby, good strong heartbeat, even breathing…whoa!"

"What?" Nathan and Haley asked.

"Looks like you've got two healthy babies with good strong heartbeats and even breathing"

"What? Twins!" Haley exclaimed.

"Yeah" the doctor smiled. "Would you like to know the gender?"

"Um…yeah" Nathan said. "As soon as I process the fact that we're having twins"

"They're identical girls" the doctor said.

"Wow…identical twin girls" Haley said with a shocked look on her face. "No wonder my morning sickness has been so…bad"

"Yes well I'm gonna give you two a minute to process this while I go write some stuff up" the doctor said, leaving the room.

"So…twins, huh?"

"Yup" Haley sighed. "We're in for it…but I'm so excited!"

"Me too" Nathan laughed kissing Haley.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"OMG! Lucas!" Brooke yelled into the phone 2 hours later.

"What, what?" Lucas asked, alarmed.

"They're having TWIN GIRLS!" she shrieked into the phone.

"Omg are you serious!" Lucas asked.

"Yeah! Omg! We're all celebrating at your moms together"

"Ok I'll be there- so I guess we can postpone the hanging out?"

"No, we don't have to- we can just hang when they leave…unless?"

"No, I want to" Lucas said hurriedly.

"Ok, good" Brooke smiled. "See you at the café in ten?"

"Yeah" Lucas said, and hung up the phone. Maybe he and Brooke could resolve things.

Brooke hummed as she got dressed, but then something struck her. She ran to check the calendar hanging above her desk. _Oh shit_ she thought. _This is not happening_. Brooke ran to her bathroom and opened up the closet, pulling out the two home pregnancy tests that she happened to have in her closet. She was TWO weeks late, and she hadn't even noticed!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Twins…omg Haley I'm definitely moving in" Taylor squealed into the phone.

"Yeah, we're gonna need your help, Tay"

"No joke- help is arriving" Taylor laughed.

"Nathan's in shock" Haley giggled. "Two baby girls- too much for him to take"

"Do you KNOW how spoiled they're gonna be?" Taylor asked. "I could see Nathan spoiling his daughters"

"Oh for sure- they're already spoiled" Haley giggled.

"Aw…daddy Nathan" Taylor sighed.

"I know, isn't it CUTE?"

"Yeah!" Taylor laughed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Both tests read "Pregnant" clearly. Brooke stared at them in utter shock- what was she gonna do?

_Ok, so I had a false alarm last time_ Brooke thought to herself. _I'll be ok…I need to talk to Lucas._

Brooke drove to the café and was there before anyone else. She ran in and asked for Lucas.

"Lucas!" she yelled. He meandered out and smiled at the sight of her. "Lucas, we need to talk- this is serious"

"Ok, ok" Lucas said, pulling her over to a table. "What's up?"

"I'm pregnant"

"Brooke-"

"I took two home pregnancy tests, and they both read pregnant" Brooke shook with nervousness.

"And it's definitely mine?" Lucas asked.

"Who else's would it be, Lucas!" Brooke shrieked.

"Sorry, shh, look Brooke; I don't know what to say"

"Lucas" tears formed in her eyes. "I'm too young to be a mother"

"Come here" he said, pulling her to his chest and rubbing her back. "We can make an appointment with the doctor to find out and then we'll discuss our options"

"Lucas I don't think I'm ok" Brooke said, shaking intensely. "I'm gonna go home"

"I'm coming with you"

"No, Lucas-"

"Brooke"

"Ok, fine" Brooke gave up. Lucas called and quietly explained to Haley what happened and made her promise not to tell anyone until they were sure and Haley made up an excuse and called Peyton and then Jake to cancel plans.

"Brooke, are you ok?" Lucas asked, holding her hand steady as she drove.

"No, Lucas, I'm not" Brooke said. "A baby!"

"We had this scare before…"

"Yeah, but I took ONE home pregnancy test"

"These are both accurate?"

"Yeah…99.9 percent"

"Brooke…what are we gonna do?"

"First, Lucas, resolve the kinks we've got going in our relationship" she said. "Because god forbid if I'm actually pregnant, I'm hoping you'll wanna have something to do with the baby?"

"Of course, Brooke!" Lucas said.

"Ok well if we want this to work we have to talk it out" Brooke said, turning into her driveway. "Right here, right now"

"Ok" Lucas said, following her out. He was still in an initial state of shock.

"So, what's going on with us?" Brooke asked, looking up at Lucas with her hazel green eyes.

"You thought I betrayed you- which I didn't"

"I know you didn't" Brooke sighed. "Just the reminder-"

"Look, I get it Brooke…and I love you- a lot, ok? Too much for my own good, and I'll do anything to regain your trust- that thing with Peyton was totally innocent, I hope you believe me, and believe that I really love you- a lot" Lucas said softly. Brooke's eyes filled with tears and they spilled over- hormones.

"But I'm so afraid you'll hurt me again" Brooke sobbed.

"I'm never gonna hurt you again- Brooke, when you cry, it makes ME wanna cry- I cannot stand to watch you cry, and if I hurt you then it would kill me" Lucas said.

"Promise you won't hurt me?" Brooke asked. "Because I realize nothing went on between you and Peyton, but I was still suspicious"

"I promise, Brooke- with all my heart and all my soul…and now the baby thing"

"Look, when I thought I'd have children…they'd have a more stable environment" Brooke said. "And since we're two teenagers who make no money, I don't know what we're gonna do, Lucas" Brooke said, the tears starting up again. Lucas pulled her to him and kissed her softly.

"Well we have to ask ourselves- abortion, adoption, or keeping it?"

"I don't wanna abort the baby, Lucas, never!" Brooke said.

"Ok, well then adoption?"

"I don't know…I don't wanna put my child up for adoption" Brooke said. "My parents have the money…"

"My mom might help out" Lucas said. "If I don't get kicked out of the house"

"Yeah" Brooke said, the tears now falling rapidly. "What am I gonna do? What are we gonna do? I'd be a horrible mother"

"You'd be a wonderful, mother, Brooke" Lucas said.

"So what are we doing?" Brooke said.

"Keeping the baby, I guess" Lucas said. "I can't ever imagine my mother giving me up for adoption…and Brooke, we may not be back in our full romantic swing of things, but I promise you- this baby deserves a father in his or her life, and I will be there for everything- I know I'm young- 18, but I'll be there- I will never be Dan"

"Lucas…" Brooke sobbed. "You're talking like you want this baby, and that makes me feel guilty because I don't!"

"Look, babe, I don't want a child right now, but under these circumstances, what choice do we have?"

"Nothing, really" Brooke said.

"So why not just hope for the best?"

"Ok" Brooke whispered. Lucas pulled her into his arms and ran his fingers up and down her arm slowly, which always put her to sleep.

"I love you, Brooke, ok? And we'll figure this out" Lucas said. "Tomorrow"

"Ok…goodnight, Lucas- I love you"

"Night, Brooke- I love you too"

**A/N: How bout that! Hahaha! Review…!**


	13. On The Way Down

"Mm…get up, Broody" Brooke said, smacking Lucas's chest. "My doctor's appointment is in 30 minutes"

"Oh…ok" Lucas pulled himself up. "Doctors appointment?" he asked.

"Um…Lucas?" Brooke said, pointing at her stomach.

"Oh…right" Lucas felt a sinking dread- last night Brooke had told him she was pregnant, and he still hadn't told his mother.

"Reality sinking in?" Brooke asked softly.

"Yeah" Lucas nodded his head. After getting dressed, him and Brooke got into the car and drove to the Planned Parenthood center.

"Ms. Davis?" the nurse called 15 minutes after they had gotten there. Brooke shivered and got up. Lucas hugged her comfortingly and followed her to the cold room. Hadn't he done this only a year earlier?

"Ok…Ms. Davis, looks like you're pregnant…about a month along" the nurse said. "Do you know your options?"

"Um…kind of" Brooke said softly.

"Ok…abortion, adoption, or obviously, keeping the baby. While we cannot make these decisions for you, we can guide you- if you do not have a father in the life of the child, then you need to think carefully about what you're gonna do"

"I'm the father" Lucas said.

"Right…ok now well you two- babies are expensive, they're time consuming, and they require a lot of patience and love, and there are couples out there who are more apt and probably will be better at this than you two…there are many couples who also would love a baby and are unable to have one, so consider your options closely- babies need and deserve a stable environment, and if you are not able to provide that, then it is wise to think about adoption" the nurse said. "I'm gonna leave you two to discuss things while I do some paperwork" she said, leaving the room.

"So…Lucas" Brooke sighed, turning her head to look at him.

"Brooke…I don't know" Lucas said. "I can't imagine giving my child up for adoption, especially because I was so close to meeting that fate"

"Same here" Brooke sighed. "And no abortion…so I guess we're definitely keeping the baby?"

"Yeah" Lucas sighed, rubbing his eyes. "I guess…and now for telling mom"

"Yeah…what are we gonna do, though? Where is the baby gonna live?" Brooke asked.

"Um…I don't know, Brooke" Lucas said. "We'll figure it out"

"Ok…well we should go" Brooke and Lucas left the room, checked out, and drove home.

"Ok, my parents are in Prague for a year" Brooke said, emerging from the office of the person who was in charge of the household. "And I called and told them I was gonna get an apartment, and they didn't really pay much attention so I'm guessing that's ok"

"What are you gonna do with an apartment?"

"I was hoping you'd live with me and the baby…unless we just live separately and see the baby at different times" Brooke swallowed.

"No! I still have to tell my mother" Lucas said. "I better call and do that"

"Right" Brooke said, sitting down on her bed.

"Hey, mom?" Lucas said into the phone. He explained the last few days' occurrences and what he and Brooke planned to do. He hung up with her and turned to face Brooke.

"What'd she say?"

"She's still in shock…she concluded with 'fine, whatever'"

"Lovely" Brooke smiled sarcastically.

"Yeah…anyway" Lucas said, sitting down. "Continuing with what we're gonna do"

"Before we get too in depth with this, Lucas, I have a bone to pick with you" Brooke said firmly. "I hope you're not with me just because of the baby"

"No! Brooke, never" Lucas said, playing with her hair. "Baby or no baby, I would wanna be with you anyway…when we temporarily 'ended' our relationship 2 and a half weeks ago, I was hoping you'd forgive me and we'd be able to go out again and be the couple we were before…because I love you so damn much, Brooke, you don't understand" Lucas whispered. "Getting back together with you has almost nothing to do with the baby- I would have wanted this to take place even if you hadn't been pregnant…you have to understand that"

"Ok…Lucas, I love you too" Brooke whispered. He pulled her into his arms and kissed her softly.

"Teenage parents- not gonna be fun" Lucas said. "But we'll get through this, Brooke…we knew the risks, and now we have to deal with the consequences…but we'll be ok"

"Lucas, I'm going to be such a horrible mother" Brooke worried. "The baby will be so screwed over because of me!"

"No, you wont be, Brooke" Lucas said. "You won't be"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Peyton yawned and ran downstairs to open the door. "Jake" she sighed.

"Can we just talk?" he asked.

"Yeah…come in" she yawned again. She was too tired for crazy things like this.

"I wanted to explain what happened with Nikki"

"What happened with, Nikki, Jake? You cuddling with her right in front of me? I don't need much of an explanation" Peyton snapped.

"Look- she's pregnant" Jake said quietly.

"Is it yours?" Peyton asked sharply.

"No" Jake said. "But she wanted me to pretend it's hers"

"And you agreed!"

"No! She has lung cancer, Peyton, and there's nowhere for the baby to go…and it'll probably have a lot of birth defects"

"Right…and you were hugging her because?"

"She told me she had cancer! Wouldn't you hug someone who just told you they had cancer?"

"Yeah…" Peyton sighed. "So what are you gonna do, Jake?"

"Um…nothing- she's gonna have to survive on her own" Jake said.

"Right…kind of harsh, but right nonetheless" Peyton said.

"And I came to apologize, Peyt…and let you know that I'll be letting Nikki see Jenny because she's only got a year to live" Jake sighed. "And it would be cruel to not let her see her daughter"

"Yeah…understood" Peyton said softly.

"And I'm so, so, SO sorry, Peyton…I didn't mean to hurt you, I love you too much, I hope you accept my apology"

"Yeah…I do, but I think its best if we cool things down for a while, ok?" Peyton said.

"Ok, I agree, whatever you want…but will you still watch Jenny?" Jake asked timidly.

"Of course! She's my girly girl" Peyton laughed, hugging Jake. "I will definitely watch Jenny" she said. Jake beamed and then nodded.

"I'm gonna get going…thanks for hearing me out, Peyton"

"No problem, Jake" Peyton smiled, retreating to her room when he left.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ok…one's name is definitely Alyssa" Haley told Nathan, giggling.

"I like Elizabeth" Nathan said. "I always wanted to name my daughter Elizabeth"

"Aw…you thought about names?" Haley asked.

"Yeah…I like the name Elizabeth" Nathan said.

"I don't know, Nate…Elizabeth and Alyssa? Almost rhyming names? Come on! We want them to have their own individual personalities…oh! Wait! I got a name"

"Yeah?" Nathan asked.

"Emily! I love that name!"

"Emily and Alyssa…perfect" Nathan said. "Now middle names?"

"Did you forget? Alyssa Roxanne" Haley beamed.

"Hales, exactly how much free time did you have on your hands when you were little?"

"Nathan!" Haley shrieked, smacking him on the arm.

"Kidding, babe…" Nathan laughed, kissing her forehead. She pouted but there was a twinkle in her eye.

"And Emily Caitlin"

"Nice…got that covered" Nathan laughed. "Emily Caitlin and Alyssa Roxanne…good names, Hales"

"What did I say? My children are going to have good names"

"Yeah" Nathan laughed, hugging Haley. "Ok, we should get going, Brooke told us all to meet at her house…some sort of big news"

"Oh…that means I have to get up" Haley whined.

"Yeah…sorry babe" Nathan laughed, helping Haley up.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I wonder if they'll change their minds about me and think I'm a useless slut like they used to" Brooke confided in Lucas, walking up and down the length of her large room.

"Baby, they're your best friends, of course they won't think that because it's not true"

"But-"

"Brooke, sweetheart, love of my life, just calm down, ok?" Lucas said, pulling her into his arms and kissing her. "They're not gonna turn their back on you, they're not gonna be anything but concerned for you and the baby, and you need to snap out of thinking everyone hates you and thinks you're a slut, because that image has changed a lot in past year…so calm down" Lucas laughed, stroking her hair. "I love you, ok?"

"Ok" Brooke took a deep breath as she heard the cars pull up. Four friends filtered into Brooke's room.

"SO…big news, huh?" Peyton asked. "Dish the dirt, girlfriend!"

"Um…I'm pregnant" Brooke whispered.

"Whoa…come again?" Haley said.

"Me, pregnant" Brooke stated simply.

"Wow…Brooke" Peyton said. "And it's…"

"Luke's" Brooke sighed.

"Wow…well…our babies can be friends!" Haley said enthusiastically. Brooke's eyes filled with tears and threatened to spill over. Haley leaned over to Nathan and told him her and Peyton should probably talk to Brooke alone so the guys should leave for a little. Nathan shot Lucas a look, and he, Lucas, and Jake exited. Brooke waited to hear the door shut before she burst out into tears.

"Shh…Brooke, sweetheart, its ok" Haley said comfortingly, hugging Brooke and letting her cry. "You'll be ok"

"Haley! How am I gonna raise a kid? I'm gonna be a horrible mother and the kid's gonna hate me and ugh I can't believe this is happening to me…I should have been more careful!"

"Brooke…you can't do anything about it now…are you keeping the baby?" Peyton asked.

"Yeah! Lucas doesn't wanna give it up for adoption and I don't wanna have an abortion and so we're kind of stuck with it"

"Brooke…" Haley said. "I can't imagine what I could say to erase your fears, but you're a strong girl, you'll be fine…and we're here to help"

"Haley, you'll have twins, I can hardly ask you to help" Brooke laughed nervously.

"I'll help, every day, Brooke" Peyton said, hugging her best friend. "You'll be ok…stay strong"

"Ok"

"Enough gooeyness…time to watch a movie…my favorite!" Haley said, producing a DVD from her purse.

"Mean girls! Yes!" Brooke shrieked, putting it in her DVD player. Haley, Peyton, and Brooke settled against the pillows and threw covers over themselves. Brooke sighed happily at the comforting light of the screen and the beginning scene of her favorite movie playing…she needed time to be a kid before she had to begin raising one.

**A/N: Alright…not much to say really besides REVIEW! You guys have been WONDERFUL with those, and I appreciate them so, so much…I almost have 60 reviews! Woot! **


	14. Lets Take Our Time

"So class…no homework over Spring Break- enjoy, seniors, and don't forget you'll be hearing from your colleges!" the professor laughed. "Now get!" A huge shout of joy erupted through the 7th period economy class…it was the day before Spring Break!

"One week of NO freaking school, Haley!" Brooke shrieked. Haley mumbled something about being sick. "Aw Haley are you ok?" Brooke asked.

"No! I swear to god if Nathan could just not be so- UGH! I'm never letting him get me pregnant again!"

"Ok" Brooke nodded, figuring it was easier to go along with Haley than anything else.

"Cheery!" Lucas's face lit up at the sight of his girlfriend and he came over to envelope her in a huge hug.

"Hey sweetie" Brooke said, kissing him. "Ooh, you didn't shave this morning…I like it"

"Haha…thanks" he laughed. "You feeling ok, Hales?"

"NO! Do I _look_ ok?" she snapped.

"Cheer up Haley James Scott, its SPRING BREAK!" Brooke shrieked.

"Brooke…you're only two months along, I cant wait to see _you_ when the morning sickness REALLY kicks in"

"Oh no" Lucas said. "That's not gonna be fun"

"Lucas!"

"Sorry babe" he laughed.

"No problem" she said, sticking her tongue out at him. He kissed her and pushed her out to the car, causing her to shriek and jump.

"Broody! You scared the hell out of me!"

"I was right behind you…"

"STILL!"

"Sorry?"

"Good answer" she giggled, opening the door to her car. "Race you home, Broods"

"Whose home?"

"Mine, duh!" Brooke giggled, and turned on her ignition. Lucas gaped.

"You're serious?"

"Dead"

"YOU'RE ON, Brooke!" Lucas yelled, running to get in his car. They both drove at insane speeds to her house, but Lucas admitted that Brooke slammed into the driveway a split second earlier than he did.

"I won!"

"I let you"

"No you didn't" Brooke pouted. "I won"

"Ok, babe, you won" Lucas laughed, hugging her. "So this week we have to go apartment shopping?"

"Yes…a pretty apartment and I got a job" Brooke smiled.

"Really?" Lucas asked, surprised. "Where?"

"Law firm…filing papers, I told them I was a law major and other stuff so yeah" Brooke said.

"Good…I'm proud of you- I still have basketball scouts like every weekend" Lucas said. "I don't have time for a job, but hopefully I'll get drafted by the Bobcats"

"That would be SO good, Lucas" Brooke giggled.

"I know…come on" he laughed, kissing her and following her into her bedroom.

"Alright" Brooke said when they were settled. "If we're gonna have a baby, then we're gonna have to name it"

"How logical" Lucas laughed. Brooke smacked him and opened a baby book of names that she had bought. "Wait, Brooke, you don't have the names planned out? Every girl has their kid's names planned out"

"Honey, am I every girl?" Brooke asked.

"Good point"

"Yeah" Brooke laughed. She started flipping through the pages of the book. "I have nowhere to go, Lucas…girl, boy, old fashioned, modern? How did my parents name me BROOKE?"

"It's a beautiful name, babe, I love it" Lucas said. "It fits you perfectly"

"You think?"

"Yeah"

"Well I guess I'm just gonna have to wait till the baby's born to name her…or him"

"It's gonna be a him"

"Her!"

"Him"

"Her…"

"I love you" Lucas said, pulling Brooke into a kiss.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ok…we need to get two cribs…pink and purple sheets" Haley giggled.

"Can one be blue?" Nathan begged.

"Aw baby are you stinging that it's not a boy?"

"NO! I love my girls already…just can one be blue?"

"Absolutely not" Haley giggled. "They're girls!"

"Fine…gosh" Nathan laughed.

"That's so cute…bumblebees! And teddy bears!" Haley squealed.

"That is cute" Nathan admitted. "So you wanna do bumblebees and teddy bears for the girls?"

"Yeah" Haley said. "We can go order them"

"Ok" they ordered the crib, changing table, and rocking chairs for the girls and then left the store.

"I'm so excited, Nathan!" Haley giggled.

"Yeah" he smiled, pulling her into a hug. "You sure all this walking isn't doing anything to hurt them?"

"Positive, honey" Haley laughed. "I need this exercise anyway, I was starting to feel antsy just sitting"

"Right" he laughed. "I love you"

"Love you too babe"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Are we there yet?" Brooke whined.

"Sweetie, Chapel Hill is a while away" Lucas explained.

"Why are we buying an apartment in Chapel Hill?" Brooke asked.

"Because that's where UNC is"

"Oh…right…college" Brooke sighed. "That's not gonna be fun"

"Uh, no, its not" Lucas said. "But we'll make it through, Brooke"

"Lucas…you had every opportunity to dump me and the baby on the street…why did you stick around?" Brooke asked. "Not many guys stay"

"You know why?" Lucas asked.

"Why?"

"Because I love you, Brooke, and because I wanna be in this baby's life. Look, I have always been raised with the 'right' way of thinking, and that included realizing that any child I had would be my child forever and ever and there's nothing I can do about it. And I wasn't gonna be another Dan and make you a victim of what my mother had to go through…not happening. And in all honesty Brooke…I'm madly crazily in love with you" Lucas whispered, resting his free hand on her arm.

Brooke wiped tears from under her eyes and sniffled. "Aw, don't cry" Lucas said, rubbing her arms. "I hate it when you cry…makes me want to"

"Lucas…what did I do to deserve you?"

"Nothing…the question is what did I do to deserve you?"

"Um…nothing, Lucas, I don't deserve someone as good as you! Look, I spent the last 2 months wishing I never would've gotten pregnant, and you're all 'I already love this baby' and I feel bad, Luke, that I don't want my own child!"

"Brooke, sweetie, you're 18. Of course you don't want this child…if you could go back in time, you wouldn't wanna be pregnant, would you?"

"Of course not"

"Obviously! Look, I'm not thrilled you're pregnant, but I had something to do with it…so I have to deal with the consequences, pretty or ugly. Brooke, it's ok that you don't want the baby, its normal- I would be surprised if you were all thrilled at the idea"

"Lucas, I'm going to be such a horrible, horrible mother" Brooke said softly. "I'm gonna like destroy the poor child after the first week"

"Baby, you're not gonna be a bad mother…I've seen you with Jenny and other children…you're great with them"

"But they weren't MY kids, I could hand them to their respective parents whenever the hell I wanted and not to have to deal with their crying and whining and all that"

"Brooke, you'll do fine…and remember, I'll be right there with you"

"Ok" Brooke said softly. "I love you Lucas, thank you"

"No problem" he laughed, kissing her cheek softly and twisting the steering wheel to keep the car in control.

"So now what exactly are we looking for?" Brooke asked.

"A reasonably cheap, nice apartment"

"Cheap and nice? Not in the same sentence is real estate" Brooke sighed. "This isn't gonna be fun"

"When was house shopping ever fun?"

"True that" Brooke said. Lucas turned into the real estate agent's building's parking lot and parked the car. They both got out and entered the building, only to be greeted by an overzealous seller.

"Mr. Scott and Ms. Davis! House shopping, I see!" the agent said boisterously. "Let's get going, shall we?" she said. "Follow me out" Brooke and Lucas followed the agent out to her car, where they drove to the first apartment complex.

"Oh…Lucas it's so pretty!" Brooke said.

"Yeah…how much are we talking a month?"

"About a thousand" the agent said. "Pretty good deal- I mean 2 bedrooms, 2 bathrooms, a living room and a kitchen"

"True- and Lucas it's only 5 minutes away from USC! So we're basically living ON campus, and the apartment is so pretty" Brooke said. "What do you think?"

"Well with your income and mine and your parent's help, we should be able to work with it" Lucas agreed. "We'll talk and get back to you" Lucas said, and him and Brooke shook hands with the agent and got into the car. They returned home 4 hours later, exhausted from their apartment excursion.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I can't believe Brooke is pregnant, Keith…and Lucas is doing the right thing and getting an apartment with her up at USC" Karen sighed.

"At least he's not pulling a Dan on Brooke" Keith said.

"I know, but why Brooke of all people? Why does he stick with her? That girl is nothing but trouble!" Karen cried. Brooke was passing by Lucas's kitchen to go to his room when he heard Karen say that. She stopped dead in her tracks and listened quietly and carefully.

"I don't know, Karen, I guess he must love her" Keith said.

"He can't love her! You can't love people at 18"

"You loved Dan" Keith stated simply. Brooke felt an unexpected feeling of warmth toward Keith- he was defending her.

"But that's different"

"How? You were in the same position they were in, Karen, and they're gonna deal with that in their own way. You should be proud of Luke for choosing the right thing to do, which is stay and support the baby instead of abandon it like Dan" Keith said firmly.

"I know…but what does he see in Brooke?" Karen asked.

"What you saw in Dan…what every boy when he falls in love with his soul mate sees- himself. And Karen, I know you're Lucas's mother, and I know I am probably in no place to say this, but I know Lucas- he's a levelheaded responsibly guy and there's a reason he's with Brooke, and that reason looks to me to be much more than a child- it looks like he's in love with her" Keith said.

"I can't fathom that"

"Don't try to- what goes on in his head will never be known to anyone but him, and obviously he sees something in Brooke that you and I can't…so just go with it, Karen"

"Fine, you have me convinced" Karen sighed. "I'm worried about the baby more than them- how will they deal with a baby? Brooke can't raise a child; she can barely take care of herself!"

"They'll deal with the baby just like you did! They'll make it- there's two of them, not one like you"

"True…it's causing me a lot of stress, this pregnancy"

"It's ok…you need a break, come on, lets go take a walk and grab something to eat"

"Ok" Karen sighed. Her and Keith left, and Brooke entered the kitchen and sat down at the table, waiting for Lucas to get out of the shower. Unexpected tears started falling down her cheek and she was so lost in them that she didn't notice Lucas walk into the kitchen.

"Brooke! Are you ok?" Lucas asked anxiously. Brooke shook her head yes but the tears kept filtering down her face. "Sweetie tell me what's wrong" Lucas said, hugging her close to him. Brooke explained what she had heard and an immediate look of fury crossed his face.

"Listen to me Brooke, and listen to me closely- I love you, ok? So much. And what Keith said was true- I do see something in you that they don't, and that's a something I cant explain because it's a feeling that runs too deep for words. This baby was unexpected, but now we have to deal with it, and my personal attitude is to make the best out of the situation. Neither of us are ready for parenthood, but the choices we made resulted in consequences, and now we have to deal with those consequences. I'll be there through everything Brooke, and you're going to be a great mother. So ignore my mother and yours and all those skeptics…because you prove them wrong every single day"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Aw…these clothes are SO cute" Haley giggled as she unpacked the clothes for the twins. "Pink, purple, and blue for you" she laughed.

"Yes, blue for me" Nathan laughed.

"Aw but they know their daddy loves them anyway…right?" she giggled.

"So much" Nathan said, kissing Haley. She laughed and folded the clothes into two neat piles.

"Tay is moving here in like 3 months"

"Awesome" Nathan said. "Hurricane Taylor"

"Aw Tay's made mistakes in the past but she's got a heart of gold- she was always secretly my favorite sister"

"Ooh, really?"

"Yeah!"

"Cool" Nathan laughed. "I'm just imagining what it's gonna be like having two crying baby girls in the house in like 6 short months"

"Not fun"

"We'll get through it"

"Of course we will…we're us"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Lucas don't you dare push me in!" Brooke shrieked.

"Babe I'm not gonna push you in" Lucas laughed, following her into the pool. Brooke dunked her head under the water and came back up with her hair wet.

"Woo that felt good" Brooke giggled. Lucas splashed water on her and she shrieked loudly.

"Lucas Eugene Scott! You're gonna pay for that!" Brooke shouted, splashing him back.

"Oh no…the wrath of Brooke"

"The wrath of Brooke indeed" she giggled, splashing immense amounts of water at Lucas. He grabbed her waist and pulled her into a kiss.

"I love you, you know that, right?" he asked.

"Uh huh"

"Ok…good…cause I'm gonna throw you in!" he said, grabbing her, tossing her over his shoulder and then throwing her back in the pool, causing her to shriek with delight and surprise.

"Lucas…." she said, a threatening tone in her voice, but her eyes twinkling. "I'm gonna get you!"

**A/N: cute chapter, nothing big…review!**


	15. I Cant Live Without You

"Peyt do you have Jenny's bottles?" Jake asked.

"Mhmm!" Peyton called back, checking to see that the computer was unplugged. "We should get going; Brooke and Lucas are waiting for us"

"Ok…come on Jenny!" Jake said, picking the little girl up, who giggled and bounced as her father carried her down the apartment complex stairs.

"Dada?"

"Yes angel?"

"Mama?"

"She's right behind you" Jake said, motioning over his shoulder. Jenny turned around and waved to Peyton, who laughed and waved back, heaving the huge suitcase down the stairs.

"So we're like taking a huge van?" Peyton asked.

"Yeah…Brooke rented it or whatever" Jake laughed. "So we could all 'be together'"

"I love that girl" Peyton laughed. "Only Brooke would think of something like that"

"Well she's Brooke, right?" Jake laughed, buckling Jenny in and getting into the front seat.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Broody Jake and Peyton and Jenny are here and Haley's coming in like 10 minutes so you better get your butt down here!" Brooke yelled.

"Brooke, sweetie, calm down" Karen laughed. "LUCAS EUGENE SCOTT DO YOU WANT ME TO SPANK YOU!"

"Sorry coming mom" Lucas sighed. "You and Brooke never get off my case, do you?"

"Nope" Karen and Brooke replied synonymously. Brooke silently shot Karen a dirty look. Why was she there?

Karen answered her question almost immediately. "I'll see you guys off and then lock up your house, Brooke, and you better call me every couple of hours"

"We will mom…Hales and Nate are here!" Lucas greeted, looking at Nathan desperately and motioning to Karen subtly.

"Ok, we should get going; we have to check in before after hours…so let's get moving!"

"Who's driving?" Haley asked.

"My chauffeur, of course" Brooke giggled. Peyton rolled her eyes but laughed and hoisted Jenny up.

"Hi Jenny" Brooke cooed. "You want me to hold you?" she asked, holding out her arms. Jenny nodded and climbed into Brooke's arms. Brooke giggled and tickled the little girl. "You're so cute"

"Mama?" Jenny asked, pointing at Peyton.

"Yes, that's mama" Brooke laughed. "Peyton she calls you mama!"

"I know!" Peyton said, climbing into the huge van. "It was pretty exciting the first time, I thought I was gonna collapse"

"Luckily, she didn't" Jake laughed. Peyton stuck her tongue out at Jake and giggled.

"Ok come on people no time to fight we have to get on the road!"

Peyton and Jake laughed, throwing their suitcases in the trunk and carrying Jenny's diaper bag into the car.

"Road trip!" Brooke yelled as the car started and Karen waved them goodbye.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"When are we gonna be in Florida?" Brooke whined. She was completely in Lucas's lap, curled up with her head on his chest.

"Miss Davis we'll pass the welcome to Florida sign in about thirty minutes and then Daytona Beach is about two hours from the state border line" the chauffer told her.

"How do you know all of this?" Brooke asked.

"I've driven plenty of the places" he replied with a smile on his face. "I've driven you everywhere, Miss Davis"

"Oh that's true…Lucas!" Brooke said, hitting Lucas's chest.

"Mm what, Brooke?" Lucas said, opening his eyes and looking down at her.

"You're sleeping! You shouldn't be sleeping, you should be entertaining me!" Brooke whined.

"Brooke, honey, what could I possibly do to entertain you?"

"Let me listen to your iPod"

"You have your own!"

"Yes, but I wanna listen to yours" Brooke giggled.

"I thought you said I listened to crappy music?"

"Oh that's true" Brooke said. "Britney Spears is so much better than that stupid…whatever its name is"

"Uh huh…ok" Lucas grinned.

"Don't grin at me like that!" Brooke said.

"You don't like my smile?" Lucas asked.

"I love your smile" Brooke said, a huge smile spreading across her face, too.

"I love your smile too" Lucas said, kissing her and stroking her hair. "I love you"

"You guys are SO cheesy" Haley groaned. "Right Nathan?"

"Right" Nathan murmured sleepily.

"Oh shut up" Brooke giggled. "We like being cheesy"

"That's right" Lucas said, wrapping his arms around Brooke and kissing her on the forehead.

"Welcome to Florida!" Brooke shrieked, seeing the sign. "We're in the Sunshine State!"

"Yay!" Jenny giggled and clapped her hands.

"Yeah…see me and Jenny are the only ones excited…you all are too busy sleeping" Brooke whined. "Lucas! Be thrilled that we're in Florida"

"Yay" Lucas said.

"You don't sound thrilled…"

"Brooke, you know, sometimes you drive me crazy" Lucas laughed. Brooke opened her mouth to protest but was silenced by Lucas's kiss. "I love you"

"Mhmm" Brooke said, burying her head in Lucas chest. "I'm sleepy"

"Ok" Lucas said, wrapping his arms tighter around her and kissing the top of her head. "Go to sleep, Brooke, you need it"

"Ok" she whispered, yawning and closing her eyes. Lucas watched her sleep for about 15 minutes before falling asleep himself.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"We're in Daytona Beach!" Brooke yelled, jumping out of the van, her energy revamped from the 2 hour nap she took.

"Damn, it's hot" Lucas said, shading his eyes and looking over at the beach.

"It is hot" Nathan observed.

"Water!" Jenny giggled, pointing at the blue waves crashing onto the shore.

"Yeah" Jake laughed. "And you can go in the water if you're good for mama and eat your food, ok?" he told Jenny as the group walked into the hotel's lobby to wait for their room key, and then handing her to Peyton who had her bottle ready. When Jenny saw it, she shrieked.

"No!" Jenny whined. "No!"

"Jenny…" Peyton sighed. "Please don't be difficult, you like your bottle, right?"

"No!"

"Why doesn't she wanna eat?" Brooke asked.

"She hates sitting still, she has to move constantly and feeding her constitutes sitting in me or Peyton's lap still until we're done" Jake sighed. "And now bottle is synonymous with sitting still"

"Oh" Brooke said. "I hope our baby doesn't do that, Lucas"

"If he or she's anything like you…" Lucas trailed off.

"Lucas!"

"I love you?"

"Good answer…let me try" Brooke said, taking Jenny from Peyton. "Hey sweetie pie, will you drink your milk?"

"No!"

"Ok…how about we walk around and drink?" Brooke said.

"No!"

"What if I bounce you, and for every bounce, you take a sip?" Brooke said excitedly. Jenny nodded, and Brooke took the bottle in her hand. "Ok…ready Jenny?" she said, bouncing Jenny and twirling her around. "Ok…now sip!" Jenny giggled and drank from the bottle.

"Good girl!" Brooke said, kissing Jenny. "How about you drink the rest and then I'll tickle you, huh?" Brooke giggled.

"No…"

"Ok fine then I'll have your milk" Brooke pouted and took Jenny's bottle and pretended to drink it.

"No!" Jenny giggled, taking the bottle back and drinking more of it.

"If you don't drink all of it, Aunt Brooke is gonna drink it" Brooke said

"Uh oh!" Jenny said, and gulped down the rest of the milk.

"Ta da!" Brooke said, holding up the bottle. "I was successful"

"Good job Brooke!" Peyton said. "You'll be great with your baby"

"Yeah babe you will be" Lucas said, pulling Brooke into an embrace. "You're gonna be such a great mother"

"Lucas…" Brooke said, her eyes filling up with tears. "No I won't"

"What makes you think you won't?" Lucas asked.

"Because I'm me, Lucas! I can't handle myself, let alone a baby!" Brooke said. They walked onto the elevator with all the suitcases while everyone waited to catch the next elevator up.

"Baby what's the matter?" Lucas said, looking at Brooke. "Brooke, don't cry…" he said, pulling her to his chest and hugging her.

"I'm so scared, Lucas"

"I thought this trip was about having fun?" Lucas asked.

"But I cant have fun knowing that in like 5 short months I'm gonna have a baby to take care of and be a parent to and it might hate me and…" Brooke sobbed. "And I'm having serious hormones and mood swings cause of the baby…"

"I understand your moodiness, baby, and I don't pay much mind to it because in the end I love you anyway, ok?"

"How do I know that?" Brooke cried. _Why did she always pick elevators and fun times to have serious conversations?_ Lucas thought to himself.

"How do you know what?" Lucas sighed.

"Know that you love me?" Brooke said. "How do I know you're not with me because of the baby?"

"Haven't we had this conversation before?" Lucas asked wearily.

"Lucas! I can't believe your not answering me" Brooke said, the flow of tears running faster.

"Brooke please don't cry" Lucas whispered. "I love you because I do…I don't think words could explain it"

"But you're 18! How are you in love at 18?"

"Are you in love?"

"Yes" she sniffled.

"I bet it doesn't even come close to how much I'm in love with you…love isn't about it age…its about finding the right person, Brooke, finding the person who you cant live without! And I can't live without you Brooke"

**A/N: ok cute chapter…next will be the rest of their Daytona trip with more Brooke being emotional cause I have a lot of fun with that and I pretty much have the rest of the story planned out and I'm disappointed/happy (I cant figure out how I feel about it) that there isn't much drama I was able to conjure up…so if you have ideas? I might make someone totally random evil or something to spice it up, but for right now its mostly cute Brucas fun! Review!**


	16. Spring Breaking Florida Style

"Take off your shirt, Lucas" Brooke giggled, looking over her huge sunglasses. "I like the way you look without your shirt"

"Hey, hey, hey, little ears!" Peyton warned, pointing to Jenny who looked adorable in a huge straw hat, pink sunglasses, and lathered in sunscreen sitting under the shade of Brooke's bright pink umbrella.

"Brooke the color on that umbrella makes my head hurt" Lucas complained.

"Take off the shirt!" Brooke giggled.

"No" Lucas laughed, pulling her into a hug and pushing her into the sand. "I don't feel like it"

"You don't feel like a lot of things, Broody" Brooke whined, the hot sun making her sleepy and tired. "I wanna go to sleep"

"Don't, you'll burn and then look like a tomato" Haley warned. "I don't know if this much sun is good"

"It isn't?" Nathan asked worriedly.

"Its fine" Peyton murmured. "I looked it up"

"Ok" Haley settled against Nathan. "I'm sleepy too"

"You wanna go in and take a nap, Hales?" Brooke asked.

"Sure" Haley said.

"We should all go in" Lucas said. "It's too hot to be out"

"Yeah" everyone agreed, and they walked back to their hotel and into their hotel rooms.

"We'll see you in a few, ok?" Brooke called.

"Yeah"

When they were in their hotel room, Brooke and Lucas collapsed immediately on the bed.

"I'm so tired" Brooke yawned.

"Me too" Lucas said, pulling Brooke closer and breathing in her shampoo scent. "You smell good"

"Thanks?" Brooke laughed.

"You do" Lucas chuckled, wrapping his arms around her. "I love you"

"I love you too" Brooke giggled, burying her head in his chest.

"Are you having more fun than yesterday?"

"Yeah" Brooke said apprehensively.

"Brooke don't worry…I'm here to help with everything"

"Ok" Brooke said quietly.

"Hey baby…you ok?"

"No…I'll never be ok again, Lucas…I'm having a baby!"

"_We're_ having a baby, Brooke…you're not alone, you never will be…I'll be with you forever"

"You think we're gonna get married?" Brooke asked timidly.

"Honestly? I don't know" Lucas answered truthfully. "No one knows the future…but whatever we do, whatever happens…I'll always love you, and the baby, and be in his or her life"

"I love you, Lucas" Brooke said.

"Love you too" Lucas said, kissing her forehead.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Mama!"

"Jenny…hush…nappy time" Peyton said softly, rocking her back and forth.

"Dada…" Jenny whined.

"What is the matter with you, baby girl?" Jake asked, taking her from Peyton and patting her back. "She's so whiny"

"It's the whiny stage" Peyton giggled. "Whining for mommy and daddy"

"Yeah, I guess" Jake said, patting the little girl's back again and walking around slowly.

"I think she's just tired" Peyton concluded, yawning herself.

"Hey Peyt you look tired too, you should go sleep" Jake said.

"I guess, you sure you'll be ok with Jenny?"

"Of course"

"Ok" Peyton said, kissing Jake quickly before making her way to the bedroom.

"Mama…" Jenny whined.

"Mama's sleeping" Jake told Jenny quietly, so that Peyton wouldn't hear and come back out.

"I heard that Jake!" Peyton called. "I'm coming girly"

"Peyton-"

"Jake, its ok" Peyton laughed, taking the baby from him and kissing her nose. "I love Jenny"

"Mama" Jenny whined again, scrunching her face up, getting ready to cry.

"No crying Jenny" Peyton said firmly. The little girl's face settled immediately.

"Good girl" Peyton said, kissing her. "I'll stay with you, but you can't cry and throw fits, understood?" Jenny nodded and put her head on Peyton's shoulder and let Peyton rub her back.

"Thanks Peyton" Jake smiled.

_A few hours later…_

"Lucas" Brooke whined. "Get up! Its 6! We have to go to dinner"

"With…?" Lucas groaned.

"Um, the people we came with sweetheart" Brooke laughed.

"Brooke…" Lucas whined, pulling her back in the warm bed. "I'm tired"

"You're not the pregnant one!" Brooke giggled. "Come on; let's go take a shower boyfriend"

"Mm k" Lucas said, lightening up a little.

"Come on babe" Brooke giggled.

"I'm coming…"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning, the 6 friends decided Disney World would be a good place to go. Early in the morning, they loaded the van and headed off to Orlando, Florida.

"I am so excited- we have to ride the Pooh Bear ride!" Brooke giggled.

"Pooh Bear?" Nathan scrunched his nose up.

"Pooh!" Jenny said.

"Aw Jenny likes Pooh too?" Brooke asked the little girl.

"Yeah!"

"Aw ok me and Jen will go on Pooh"

"Fine, fine we'll go too" Nathan gave in.

"Aw Nate we know you love Pooh" Lucas cooed mockingly.

"Dude, shut up…I'll beat you up"

"Baby brother you'll beat me up?" Lucas asked. Jenny giggled and clapped her hands.

"Looks like Jenny likes the idea" Brooke commented.

"Hey! My daughter is not violent" Jake said. "Don't encourage violence in front of a one year old, Nathan" Jake scolded.

"Sorry" Nathan muttered.

"Is that how you're going to act when you have children?" Haley asked, swatting his arm.

"Jeez get off my case people!" Nathan whined. "I'm not violent"

"Yes you are" Lucas and Haley chorused.

"Wow, the two people who know you best agree that you're violent…that should say something" Brooke said.

"Hey leave my baby alone" Haley giggled, hugging Nathan.

"Yeah!" Nathan said.

"I'm so mad you guys chose this trip to go to Disney, I can't ride half the rides!" Haley complained.

"Haley, honey, we're going to DISNEY. I'm sure you'll be able to ride the slow ones" Peyton assured.

"Fine, fine"

"Hit me baby one more time!" Brooke burst out.

"What?" Lucas asked.

"Sorry Britney moment" Brooke said, yanking the iPod headphones out of her ear.

"Your entire life is a Britney moment" Nathan said.

"Ooh burn" Brooke giggled. "Got me back there, Nate"

"That's right"

"Actually dude, no, you totally didn't" Lucas said.

"But I-"

"No" Jake and Lucas said together.

When they finally got to Disney, of course, they went on the Pooh ride per request of Brooke and Jenny, and rode Space Mountain which Haley and Brooke were very mad they couldn't go on because they were pregnant. They went on all the rides and the Pooh one so many times that Haley and Peyton got sick of it and ditched everyone else to go watch the parade. The 6 friends spent the entire day in "happiest place on earth", buying souvenirs, snacking, going on the minimal roller coasters that Disney had to offer, and taking pictures. Finally, the day came to a close with the fireworks show only 5 minutes away.

"Ok cotton candy time!" Brooke yelled.

"No, NO more cotton candy for you Brooke, it might be bad for the baby" Lucas laughed, grabbing her arm and pulling her closer to him.

"Lucas its ok" Brooke giggled, her eyes twinkling with the stars.

"Brooke…" he said, pulling her to his chest. "No more cotton candy"

"Fine, be a party pooper" Brooke whined.

"Brooke…besides the fireworks are starting soon"

"Aw I love fireworks" Brooke said. "They're so romantic"

"Yeah" Lucas said, wrapping his arms around Brooke.

"Ok Jenny the fireworks are gonna be loud but they'll be fun, ok?" Peyton told Jenny, who whimpered and grabbed Peyton shirt. The fireworks started and Jenny giggled at the lights and sounds.

"They're so pretty, Lucas!" Brooke said.

"I know" Lucas said, kissing the top of her head. "Did you have fun today?"

"So much fun Lucas…thank you, for taking me and everything"

"Anything for my girl" Lucas said softly.

"You mean that?" Brooke asked, turning around.

"Of course" Lucas answered, kissing Brooke. "I love you"

"Love you too" Lucas kissed her again, and held her in an embrace for a long time. Brooke watched the fading fireworks carefully, and they gave her a sense of peace. Though it was going to be a long bumpy road, she knew her friends would be right there beside her to help her through.

**A/N: sorry I haven't updated in over a week…school is crazy! So much homework and crap and I'm so busy but please review I would appreciate it and I'll try to update sooner!**


	17. High School's Almost Over!

**Alright guys…Brucas, Naley, and Jeyton's high school career is coming to an end in the next two chapters but the story's gonna continue through the summer until the Brucas baby is born…so yeah read and review! **

"I cannot believe it is already May!" Haley exclaimed. "I'm due so soon…"

"I know- in 3 months!" Brooke said. "I'm due in 4 and half…wow…babies, Haley"

"I'm baby free" Peyton giggled.

"Oh shut up" Brooke said. "I'll laugh when you're pregnant"

"Uh huh" Peyton said. "In about…7 or 8 years"

"Shut up me and Hales are just…ahead of the game" Brooke giggled.

"Or really horny"

"Ew!" they chorused.

"Well- the babies didn't happen in one night, did they?" Peyton asked.

"No" Brooke said sheepishly.

"See!"

"Fine, fine but its not like we were going to get abortions and I would never give my baby up for adoption- I'm just glad its father is someone I love" Brooke said. "A lot"

"Yeah…you know I'm just joking, right?" Peyton said. "I don't respect you any less or anything"

"Yeah I know" Brooke smiled. "Lucas and I have an appointment tomorrow to find out the baby's gender"

"Oh my gosh that so exciting!" Haley giggled. "I remember when I found about the girls!"

"Yeah…can you believe we only have 11 days of school left?" Peyton asked. "11! We're gonna graduate high school and be gone forever!"

"Thank god we're all going to UNC!" Haley said. "I'm gonna need your babysitting services, Peyt"

"Yeah same Peyton" Brooke giggled. "Or Lucas can do it"

"Brooke!"

"I can do what?" Lucas asked, walking into Brooke's room. "Hey baby" he said, kissing Brooke.

"Hey sexy" she giggled.

"Ugh you two…" Haley said. "And where's my hug, best friend?" she asked. Lucas hugged Haley and kissed the top of her head.

"How's my sister in law?" he asked.

"Good" Haley said. "Your nieces are driving me crazy"

"Silly girls" Lucas laughed. "So I can do what?" he inquired.

"Take care of our child" Brooke said.

"Brooke…" he laughed. "I know you. You're not gonna wanna leave the room once the baby's born"

"And you know this how?" Brooke pouted.

"Because I know you" he said, kissing her. "Anyway, I came over to tell you me and Nate and Jake are going to the sports store and the mall area that's like an hour and a half away and I was wondering if you wanted to come"

"Ugh sports authority with the boys?" Brooke scrunched up her nose. "I'll pass…it's a girl's day today"

"Ok have fun…I love you, don't forget that, ok?" he whispered.

"Never" she whispered back. "Have fun"

"Ok…bye Hales…bye Peyt"

"Bye babe" Haley said. "Tell my husband he better not spend anymore money than he needs to!"

"Ok" Lucas laughed.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sports Authority is by far my favorite store" Nathan commented. "No chicks or jewelry or hair or makeup, just testosterone and basketballs"

"I know…rich dude" Lucas said.

"Well…what can I do? I have skills" Nathan smiled.

"Don't be cocky dude" Jake said.

"I'm not! You know it's important I make the income I do, I have Haley and my girls to think about"

"Yeah I understand" Jake said. "Dude I can't believe all three of us are gonna have children by this December"

"Does that make us really messed up?" Lucas asked. "I mean I don't know I'm having second thoughts about this baby- damn I wish me and Brooke were more careful!"

"Same for me and Nikki" Jake said.

"Well I'm married…" Nathan said.

"Oh shut up man" Lucas said. "You'll have 2 kids before the age of 20"

"So?" Nathan asked, laughing. "I love my kids already"

"Yeah…me too" Lucas said softly. "I'm worried about Brooke though because all she's gotten is discouraging remarks from my mother and everyone else and I'm worried that she's gonna feel incompetent"

"Yeah I know- I'm glad Hales is the motherly type" Nathan said. "Brooke's gonna be ok, though…so what are your future plans with her?"

"Um well…I don't know" Lucas said.

"Well I mean is your relationship going to go farther than boyfriend girlfriend or is it gonna stay there?"

"I really don't know" Lucas said. "I mean…I love her"

"A lot?" Nathan asked.

"Yeah" Lucas said. "A LOT"

"Do you wanna marry her?" Nathan asked hesitantly.

"Yeah"

_A few streets over…_

"I swear that boy has gone above and beyond for her and she can do nothing but sit there and demand!" Karen cried to Keith. "My baby shouldn't even have to take this!"

"Karen, you're being unreasonable"

"Why? How?" Karen shrieked.

"Because Brooke and Lucas are on their own now- you're no longer his keeper, ok? He is an adult and he loves Brooke and you need to stop" Keith said firmly.

"Why are you so defendant of Brooke?" Karen cried.

"I'm defendant of Lucas and Brooke's relationship! They need to be alone, and what happened has happened and you can't change it, Karen, so don't try to…he'll come around" Keith said.

"When…what did I do? I raised him right and to be respectful" Karen said. "Brooke undid that in a month, and it took me 17 years to make him into the boy he was…how?"

"Because when you're in love, you act strangely and differently…kind of like how I act around you" Keith said softly.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Nathan Scott?"

"Coach!" Nathan said, hugging his basketball coach. "How are you?"

"Good, good…in your favorite store I see with…your brother- Lucas, I have heard so much about you" Coach Timothy said.

"Oh really?" Lucas said. "That's nice to hear"

"Yeah and I would like to offer you some trials with new members of the team…I would like to see the Scott talent on my court"

"That would be wonderful, Mr.-"

"Call me Tim"

"Well great then, Tim" Lucas said. "When?"

"Oh three weeks from today from 9 till 12"

"Yes sir" Lucas said.

"Alright…see you later boys" Coach Timothy said. "Nathan- tomorrow night 5 sharp?"

"Yes sir"

"Bring extra sweat"

"Great"

"Dude! That rocks!" Jake said high fiving Lucas.

"Yeah big brother…guess we'll be on the same team…Coach is a good guy and he'll love you" Nathan said, bumping fists with Lucas.

The guys looked around at Sports Authority and left with 3 bags each full of sports things.

"Dude, I'm starved" Nathan said.

"Yeah, me too" Jake said.

"I need to do something" Lucas said. "I'll meet up with you in an hour?"

"Sounds cool" Nathan said. "See you"

"Later" Lucas said.

5 minutes later, Lucas walked into Kay Jewelers, a little nervous.

"Hello!" a chirpy sales associate greeted him. "How may I help you today?" she asked.

"I'd like to look at an engagement ring" Lucas said, taking a deep breath.

"Oh, are you proposing?" she asked.

"We'll see" Lucas said.

"Ok well what exactly are you looking for?" she asked.

"Um a ring for a very beautiful sweet smart woman"

"Sounds like you're really in love" the woman smiled sweetly. "May I suggest a fine cut diamond?" she asked, showing him the ring that was sparkling on the stand.

"No, it's not Brooke" he turned around, and his eyes fell on a ring that immediately made him think of Brooke.

"That one" he said, pointing at it.

"Good choice" she said, taking the ring out of the case and putting it on the velvet. When he saw the price tag, Lucas's heart dropped. $2,000!

"Well I love it" he said, examining the gold band embedded with pink, blue, and yellow stones. "But it's a tad over my budget"

"We have monthly payments" the sales associate offered. "50 dollars on the spot and then your choice of how much a month you would like to pay"

"I'll take it" Lucas said immediately. The ring screamed Brooke with its every sparkle. After all the paperwork was done, he left a very happy man with, in his opinion, the outlook of a very happy future.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Mr. Scott and Ms. Davis?" the nurse asked. "Would you like to know the gender of your baby?"

"Yeah" Brooke said nervously. Lucas rubbed her arms and stroked her hair softly, feeling the weight of the ring's box in his pocket.

"It's…a girl" the nurse said.

**A/N: well there you have it! Review! ;-) **


	18. Graduation!

**Oh my gosh- they're graduating!**

"Ok where's my speech?" Haley asked, running around the tiny apartment.

"Right here Haley, its ok-" Nathan laughed. "Calm down you'll be great!"

"What if my speech sucks?" Haley fretted.

"The salutatorian can't write a bad speech…come on" he laughed. "You'll be fine…I love you, ok?"

"Ok" Haley pouted, hugging Nathan. "I can't believe we're graduating, finally, after 4 long, long years"

"I know- never thought I'd see this day come" Nathan said. "Especially for me"

"I know" Haley said. "Let's go husband-time for us to graduate!"

_Over at Brooke's…_

"You look beautiful, Brooke, stop worrying" Lucas laughed, pulling her into a hug.

"You think?" Brooke asked nervously.

"Yes, and you'll be great- lets go" Lucas said, kissing her forehead. "I love you, ok?"

"Mhmm…come on" Brooke sighed, turning her cap slightly to the left and running her hand through her hair. So this was it…high school graduation.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"We are pleased to announce that we have a 150 seniors graduating this year" the principal said. "And now there will be a little performance for us by Cathy Hill, who will sing"

After she sang, another speaker stood up. "I would like to announce the salutatorian of our graduating class, Haley James Scott!"

"Hey everybody" Haley said as she stepped up to the podium. "So it's been a long four years, huh?" she asked. All the seniors nodded. "A long, long four years but as I was writing this speech, I realized I didn't have to use fancy words and literature references- all I needed was to say this- congratulations graduates, and families and friends of the graduates! We have worked hard these years to get where we are today, to get to the point where we can sit back and say 'wow…that was fun'. So I'm gonna keep this short and sweet and simple and say- congratulations graduates, and that today we don't have anything in common anymore- we're no longer classmates, lab partners, or acquaintances…today, we walk away as just…friends" Haley concluded her speech. Applause and whoops followed. Smiling, Haley adjusted the microphone. "And now, it is my great honor and pleasure to announce the valedictorian of the graduating class of 2005…Brooke Davis!" Thunderous applause followed her name. Shaking, Brooke got up and assumed her position at the stand.

"Four years ago when I came to this school, I immediately had the image of the party hardy anti school rich girl…and I had that image till about the beginning of junior year, when a series of events changed me and the person I was…and now I'm me. Today I didn't plan to stand here and tell you about my life, but I did wanna stay that if you have the willpower and the drive to change yourself and become the person you want to be, then you can. No one's gonna stop you, and no one's gonna get in your way if you really want it that bad…and never did I imagine that me, Brooke Davis, would be standing in front of all of your proud parents and grandparents and siblings telling them congratulations and addressing them as the valedictorian- so the moral of my story? Shoot for the moon…and if you miss, you'll land among the stars"

Brooke ended her speech and looked around. Her eye's met with Lucas's and they both felt their heart simultaneously drop. Cheers, shouts, and whoops erupted as a standing ovation was given to Brooke for her speech. When the crowd finally settled, the first graduate stood.

"I can't believe my baby's graduating!" Karen said, wiping her eyes.

"Brooke Davis…"

"…Jake Jageilski"

"Peyton Sawyer…"

"…Haley Scott"

"Lucas Scott…"

"…Nathan Scott"

"Ladies and gentleman, boys and girls, I present to you the graduating class of 2005!" the principal said.

With a loud shout and lots of whoops, the senior class threw up their hats.

"Hey Brooke?" Lucas asked her as she caught her hat, touching her shoulder lightly, letting her turn around, and getting down on one knee. "Will you marry me?"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Omg he did what!" Haley shrieked.

"He proposed" Brooke said.

"What did you say?" Peyton inquired.

"I said yes!" Brooke squealed.

"OH.MY.GOD. this is so exciting!" Haley cried.

"Speaking of my fiancée" Brooke paused to let the words roll off her tongue. "Here he is"

"Congratulations ladies…my valedictorian" Lucas said, kissing Brooke and hugging her tightly. "And my fiancée"

"I know" Brooke whispered, kissing him back. "I love you"

"Love you too…are we up for some after partying?"

"After pictures" Karen scolded.

"Ugh…" everyone groaned.

"Who's gonna care for posterity? Come, come!" Karen ushered everyone around the balloon decorations and snapped away. Finally, she let them go.

"You know what I wanna do?" Brooke asked, playing with her wedding ring.

"What is that?" Lucas asked.

"Just…hang out with-"

"With?"

"My fiancée"

**A/N: omg they graduated! And he proposed…ah! Review!**


	19. Moving

"Brooke, sweetie, wake UP!" Lucas said, a little frustrated.

"This is your daughter making me sleepy"

"Well sleepy head mommy and daughter, we have to move today" Lucas laughed, kissing Brooke's forehead and throwing off the covers.

"Oh…Lucas…cold" Brooke said, curling up into a ball.

"Brooke…its summer, how is it cold?"

"Because you have the air conditioner on 72!"

"You're the one who says it's hot!"

"Pregnant hormones…" Brooke whined. "It sucks"

"I'm sorry" Lucas sympathized, pulling Brooke into a hug. "I love you; does that make it any better?"

"A lot" Brooke pouted, kissing Lucas. "I can't believe we're moving to Chapel Hill!"

"Yeah well Hales and Nate are already up there so we're not leaving friends behind" Lucas reasoned. "You wanna carry your stuff for the trip out? The suitcases and boxes were already shipped"

"In this? I have to shower" Brooke said.

"Me too" Lucas said.

"Hmm…Mr. Scott, shall we?"

"We shall, Mrs. Scott" Lucas said. "Well…almost Mrs. Scott"

"I will be in…mm whenever we decide to get married, fiancée" Brooke giggled, kissing Lucas. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her forehead.

"I love you, you know that?"

"Of course I do"

"And we'll have our baby so soon!" Lucas said.

"3 months" Brooke said, patting her stomach. "Only three more months of this agony and then I can see my baby girl"

"Yeah" Lucas smiled. "And today I get to find out whether or not I made it onto the team"

"Really?"

"Oh yeah" Lucas said. "Today…phone call at 5:00"

"Ooh should be exciting- you think you're gonna get on?" Brooke asked.

"I don't wanna jinx it"

"Well if you do, me and your daughter will cheer for you"

"Ah…my biggest fans"

"Of course" Brooke giggled. "Come on hubby- oh wait, not yet!"

"Soon, Brooke…very soon…I cant wait till I can call you my wife"

"Aw" Brooke said, tearing up.

"Cheery…don't be teary" Lucas said.

"Ok" Brooke sniffled. "Shower time"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Nate!" Haley shrieked.

"Yes my dear?" Nathan called back.

"Nathan Scott do not sass me, come here right now"

"Ok" Nathan said. "What's up?"

"Babies kicked" Haley giggled. "Feel!"

"Really?" Nathan asked, placing a hand on her stomach. "That's great, Haley!"

"Yeah" Haley smiled. "Brooke and Lucas are moving up today and he finds out whether he made it onto the team or not today too"

"How do you know this?" Nathan asked, confused.

"You, my dear, do not know the information sources I am privy too" Haley said dramatically.

"Huh?"

"He's my best friend we talk way more than you think!"

"Oh" Nathan laughed. "I know whether or not he made it on" he said.

"Did he?" Haley asked curiously.

"Promise not tell?"

"Promise"

"He did"

"That's so good!" Haley shrieked. "Now their financial situation will improve and things wont be so tight"

"With Brooke's parents as money sources? I don't think anything would ever be tight"

"Would you wanna rely on Dan for money?" Haley asked, placing her hands on her hips.

"Hell no!"

"Do you think Brooke would wanna ask her parents for money the rest of her life?"

"No…"

"See" Haley said, kissing Nathan. "Come on…lets go"

"Where?"

"To their apartment! I was gonna surprise them with a new kitchenware set"

"That you bought?"

"Uh huh" Haley giggled. Nathan shook his head and followed her down the stairs of their house.

"Be careful" Nathan said, steadying Haley.

"I swear we need an elevator" Haley said, panting as she got off the last stair. "Your daughters, I swear…"

"Girls, your mother really does love you" Nathan said importantly.

"Hey!"

"I love you?"

"Good answer"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Lucas are we there yet?" Brooke whined.

"A thing called an iPod, Brooke, is a miracle to curb whininess"

"What?"

"Listen to the darn thing" Lucas laughed.

"Fine! At least when I have the baby I'll be entertained" Brooke said. A look of fear crossed her face.

"You ok?" Lucas asked.

"Yeah, its just that I realized I'm gonna be having a baby in 3 months, Lucas, and I'm totally not ready"

"Brooke, sweetie, do you think anyone's ever ready to have a baby?"

"Haley is!"

"Haley is not, Brooke, and nobody ever is unless you've had them before- look, you'll be fine and I tell you again, you'll be great" Lucas said. "I understand that you're nervous, and I understand that you're scared, but so am I…we'll get through this together- we have Peyt and Jake both of whom have basically raised a child, once things calm down with Hales and her twins she'll offer you advice, and we'll have plenty of people"

"Like your mother?" Brooke asked.

"Brooke"

"You know she hates me"

"She doesn't hate you…just resents you"

"Great, I have two sets of parents who hate me" Brooke pouted.

"But everyone else loves you" Lucas laughed. "Like me" he said, reaching over to grab her hand and play with her engagement ring. "Onto happier subjects…have we come up with any name choices for our little girl?"

"Hmm yeah I have some ideas"

"Such as…?"

"I like the name Emily"

"Nice" Lucas said. "We can pore over the baby book when we have extra time" Lucas laughed.

"Yeah!" Brooke giggled. Lucas chuckled and turned the corner. "Are we there yet?"

"I hope our daughter doesn't take after you"

"Lucas!"

"Well if she's gonna be asking are we there yet 24/7 then…" Lucas said.

"Lucas…"

"Kidding baby"

"Uh huh" Brooke pouted.

"We'll be there in 20 minutes" Lucas said.

"20 minutes? That's so long!"

"Not that long"

"Longer than 15" Brooke whined.

"By five minutes" Lucas laughed.

"I like the number 5"

"I get the hint" Lucas said, accelerating a little. 15 minutes later, they were there.

"SO…this is our house now" Brooke said, opening the door. The clean wood smell reminded her of when she moved to Tree Hill.

"Yeah…our home and the home of our child" Lucas said, looking at Brooke. "We're grown up now, Brooke"

"Yeah, but I can't think of anyone else I'd rather grow up with than you" she smiled.

"Same here…shall we christen the new house?" Lucas asked, pushing her hair off her neck and kissing her softly.

"Lucas…" Brooke giggled. Lucas pouted. "Fine you're too cute to resist, but what about the unpacking?"

"Screw that- we've got an entire summer"

"Well then husband…lets go"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Lucas Scott?"

"Yes sir?" Lucas said, anticipating the news he was about to receive. Brooke grabbed his arm.

"I would like to welcome you to the Charlotte Bobcats!"

**A/N: so...nothing much to say but review!**


	20. Adjusting and Shopping

It had been about a month since Brooke and Lucas had moved to Chapel Hill, and they were doing great. Lucas was doing well on the Bobcats, and Haley was due very soon- in about 3 weeks. Brooke was due in 2 months, and all the furniture had been bought and arranged; now the decorating was beginning.

"Pink…Brooke" Lucas whined.

"It's a girl!"

"Can't it be a neutral color…like yellow?" Lucas asked. Who was he kidding? He knew this baby was gonna be Brooke's mini me and she was gonna like pink.

"Lucas, honey, you can try and try to make a boy out of this girl but you know she has too much of me to be anything but the biggest girly girl on the planet" Brooke informed him.

"I know…but she will learn how to play basketball"

"Uh…cheerlead!"

"Basketball"

"Cheer!"

"How about she cheers and then runs on the court to shoot the basket?" Nathan suggested.

"Don't be a smartass Nathan" Haley said, smacking him.

"It's the hormones" Nathan whispered to Lucas.

"I hear you" Lucas whispered back.

"Lucas!" Brooke shrieked.

"No, I'm not-"

"Useless, Lucas Scott, don't try to dig yourself out of the hole you're too deep into it" Brooke stuck her tongue out.

"I'm sorry…" Lucas said, pulling her into his arms and kissing her. "You know I love you"

"Right" Brooke pouted, but he could see the twinkle in her eye. "Come on, lets move along" Brooke said, pushing Lucas down the aisle.

"My girls' room is gonna be blue and purple" Haley said.

"Cute!" Brooke said. "I think mine's can be yellow and pink"

"Sounds good" Lucas said. "Not ALL pink"

"Oh it's gonna be a girly yellow" Brooke giggled, kissing Lucas. "Come on Broody pants"

"Fine" Lucas rolled his eyes, knowing it was gonna be no use trying to talk Brooke out of it.

"I'm so sore" Brooke whined, rubbing her calves. "And I feel fat"

"You are not fat, baby" Lucas said, kissing her on the forehead. "You get more beautiful every day"

"Oh you're lying through your teeth" Brooke said.

"I am not!"

"Fine" Brooke pouted. "Carry me"

"Brooke…"

"Kidding…jeez Broods" Brooke giggled, throwing the yellow sheets in the cart. They made their way to the checkout and bought all the sheets and toys.

"Wow…500 dollars" Lucas said, looking over the receipt. "That's a lot"

"No its not" Brooke whined. "Lets get in the car, my ankles are killing me"

"Fine, fine, let's go" Lucas laughed, climbing into Nathan and Haley's car.

"I'm hungry" Brooke announced.

"Me too" Haley agreed. "We should stop and get lunch"

"Ok where do you all wanna go?" Nathan asked.

"Chinese" Haley said. Brooke nodded her head in agreement.

"Alright, Chinese it is" Nathan laughed, turning into the mall where he knew Haley's favorite Chinese restaurant was.

After lunch, they returned to their houses with promises to meet up later that evening.

Brooke sat on the bed, deep in her thoughts. She was twirling a piece of hair around her finger and staring off into space. Lucas was sitting on the chair and would occasionally look up from his book to see what Brooke was doing. Eventually he let out a chuckle.

"What?" Brooke asked.

"I've never seen you this Broody" he pointed out. "You've been sitting there silently for over an hour without squeaking and it's…fairly strange" Lucas laughed.

"I'm thinking" Brooke said. Lucas climbed onto the bed with her and wrapped his arms around her.

"About what?"

"The baby, and us, and what I'm gonna do when the baby comes and wondering whether or not I'll be able to handle it"

"You know you'll be such a good mother" Lucas said, kissing the top of her head.

"No I won't, Lucas" Brooke said.

"Yes, you will"

"See this is what I hate!" Brooke said, breaking away from Lucas. "You place so much confidence in me and 99 percent of the time I let you down- I hate that you're pretending that we're with gonna be a happy family because we're not, Lucas! You and I both know it! We're 19, no experience with parenting, we practically got kicked out of our own houses, and we're going to have a baby. In 2 months. I don't know why YOU'RE not terrified, because I AM"

"Brooke, I'm scared too but shouldn't we at least try to be happier? Why are you acting like this is the most negative thing ever? What's happened has happened and now the only thing we should do is look to the future and be positive because we can't change the past!" Lucas countered. "I have this conversation, or now fight, with you every week, Brooke, and I'm sick of telling you you'll be fine. Maybe you won't be fine! I personally believe you'll be fine, but if you don't then who am I to try to snap you out of your misery?" Lucas said.

"Fine, Lucas, whatever" Brooke snapped, getting up off the bed and walking out of the room. "I'm going for a walk"

"Whatever" Lucas said, reclining in his chair and picking up his book again, watching Brooke leave over the top of it. He heard the door slam shut and sighed. Why was Brooke such a doubter? Why didn't she believe she was gonna be ok?

Brooke walked down the apartment stairs and out to the hot late June afternoon. Tears streamed down her face as she walked to the bench that was in front of the apartment building. She didn't know what was going on with her. She was confused and scared and tired and all she wanted was to curl up with Lucas and watch a movie and talk like they did in high school- she didn't want this baby or this life or anything like it. All she wanted was to be a kid again.

_At the other Scott resident…_

"Nathan, honey, tuck the bed sheets under the mattress" Haley instructed with a laugh. "Did you ever make your own bed?"

"No my mom or the maid did it" Nathan said sheepishly.

"Seriously I'm gonna have to teach you how to do all of these things" Haley laughed. "Come on, what do you want for dinner?"

"Weren't we going out with Peyton and Jake and Brooke and Lucas?"

"Oh yeah!"

"But I would like a snack…" Nathan said, kissing her. Haley sighed.

"What do you want?"

"I love you…"

"Fine, fine…I'll make the French fries"

"Thank you!" he said, hugging her. She giggled and kissed him and walked into the kitchen.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lucas looked at the clock. Brooke had been outside for over an hour and now he was really worried. She usually came back in 20 minutes later either to yell at him or apologize or huff and ignore him. He got up and walked around the apartment, hoping she had snuck back in.

"Brooke?" he called. No answer. He went outside and was relieved to see a petite body with straight brown hair curled up on the bench staring off into space.

"Brooke?" he asked softly. She turned around and his heart dropped as he saw her tear streaked face and her hazel eyes that no longer had their twinkle left in them. He went over to sit down on the bench. "I'm sorry…I'm an ass"

Brooke turned around and wiped her cheeks with her hands. "No Lucas…I was being ridiculous…its totally not your fault that you're trying to be optimistic and I'm just like putting the whole situation down…its not your fault you got stuck with me who didn't bother to use proper birth control and then blame you for the consequences…"

"Stuck with you, Brooke? I love you! Why do you think I proposed? Look I had every opportunity to leave you to deal with this baby alone, but I didn't because I love you"

"Lucas but I thought you just proposed so the baby would have a stable environment"

"Brooke last time I checked stable environment constituted of two parents that were in love…pretending like we love each other for the sake of the child would be a very deceitful and dishonest thing to put her through"

"But…Lucas I'm so scared" Brooke whispered. "This is all coming at me too fast- we're 19 and expecting a baby and getting married! What happened to the rest of my life? And I'm so worried I'm gonna end up like my parents…emotionally and verbally abusive to her and I'm just so scared…Lucas I don't wanna become my mother!"

"Brooke you will NEVER become your mother, believe me…and you doubt way too much, you don't have enough confidence in yourself- if you want to, you can be the best mother ever, and I'm confident for you- look I know you don't like that I put so much confidence in you but I love you, and most of all, I believe you have that confidence- I'll be there with you through every step, through every stage, from the first word of our daughter to her walk down the aisle to her first child- I'm not gonna leave you, Brooke, and you need to know and understand that- never, never, never"

"But you're 19…you're hot, and there are plenty of girls who wouldn't be stubborn with you and listen to everything and go with the flow and would be much prettier to show off"

"But I like to show YOU off…because you have something I don't think I could find in anyone else"

"Lucas…" Brooke whispered. "I'm sorry; I'm moody and pissed off because…I'm me"

"Its ok, it's not your fault- I should've been more careful and less enthusiastic about how we were gonna be totally perfect…we're gonna have problems but we'll make through"

"I know we will…we're us, right?"

"Yeah" Lucas smiled, kissing her. "Forgive me?"

Brooke kissed him softly. "Does that answer your question?"

"Yeah" Lucas chuckled, wrapping his arms around her. "So we're cool?"

"Yeah" she smiled, the familiar twinkle returning to hazel green eyes. "We're cool"

"Oh yeah and Brooke?" Lucas asked, getting a very serious expression on his face.

"Yeah?"

"Race ya!" He shouted, sprinting towards the apartment building.

**A/N: review….!**


	21. A Moment Like This

"I am so tired…" Haley yawned. Brooke nodded and stretched out on her soft velvety couch and laid her head down in Lucas's lap.

"Me too" Brooke said, yawning herself. Summer was making them very, very lazy.

"I never wanna get up" Haley added sleepily.

"Hey girls why don't you take a nap?" Lucas suggested. "You sound tired"

"Well if you were up all night discussing children you would be tired too" Peyton giggled, also lying in Jakes lap who was stroking her hair and reading Sports Illustrated and yawning, too.

"I think this calls for a very big and very long nap party" Brooke giggled.

"Yeah…sprawled out on Brooke and Lucas's floor" Nathan yawned.

"Us pregnant women should get the couches" Brooke said and Haley nodded. Grumbling, Lucas, Peyton, and Jake shifted to the floor.

"Mama sleeps?" Jenny asked.

"Yeah baby you wanna sleep with me?" Peyton asked. Jenny nodded enthusiastically and crawled over to where Peyton was. Peyton grabbed her and tickled her, causing her to giggle and squirm. Peyton laughed and kissed her forehead and Jenny settled down and snuggled up to Jake, who wrapped his arms around his daughter. Brooke watched these motions very closely, wondering if she, too, one day, would be able to so nonchalantly play and laugh with her children.

-----------------------------------------------------------

"Omg…really!" Brooke shrieked into the phone. It was 3 in morning and her brain wasn't fully functioning. "Lucas, move your ass Haley's having the babies!"

"What?" Lucas asked, snapping to attention as he heard those words.

"Yeah she went into labor move it!" Brooke said hanging up with Nathan and running to put on some clothes and grab some shoes.

"Brooke…" Lucas whined.

"Come on Broody" Brooke said, kissing him and pulling him up. "Your best friend is having her babies, this is exciting!"

"I know, I know" Lucas said, getting up and hurrying to the closet to change. In ten minutes they were in car and ready to go.

"This is so exciting- has she picked out names?" Brooke asked

"Yeah but she's gonna wait to tell us" Lucas said.

"That's Haley for you" Brooke giggled as they turned into the hospital entrance. "Ooh this is so exciting" they rushed up to the maternity ward.

"Haley! How are you?" Brooke asked.

"Not good! I'm only 6 centimeters" Haley whined.

"That's not that bad, soon, Hales!" Brooke said. Peyton and Jake hurried in.

"Haley omg how exciting!" Peyton gushed.

"I can't believe I'll be doing this…soon" Brooke said nervously, watching Haley look terrified.

"Ok let's let Haley rest and then we'll visit you when the babies are born, ok?" Brooke said. Everyone nodded and left Haley alone with Nathan.

"Nathan…" Haley said.

"You'll be fine and then we'll be able to meet our daughters" Nathan said.

"I know…I'm excited" Haley whispered. "And nervous"

"You'll be great" Nathan said, kissing her forehead.

"Omg I'm so excited that Haley's having the girls" Brooke said. "This is so sudden she wasn't due for another week!"

"Well the babies wanted out, I guess" Lucas laughed. Brooke smiled and rested her head on his shoulder.

"I'm excited about our baby now" Brooke said. "I don't wanna do the whole giving birth thing though"

"Doesn't look fun" Lucas agreed.

"I'm the one who has to do it!"

"I know, I know" Lucas said, kissing her. "And I wouldn't have a baby with anyone else but you"

"You better not"

"Brooke…you know what I mean" Lucas said, kissing her. Brooke giggled. "So have we decided on a name, husband?"

"Um well since you rejected Carrabelle…"

"Omg, that was my DOGS name when I was little, I am not naming my daughter after a childhood dog, Lucas" Brooke giggled.

"Fine, fine"

"Look, there's a book of baby names" Brooke said, picking it up from the table and flipping it open. "Let's pick a good name"

"Ok" Lucas laughed.

"I love the name Alyssa but Haley stole it!" Brooke said. "But I like the name Eleanor even better" Brooke said.

"That's a pretty name" Lucas said. "Is she gonna get a middle name?"

"Of course" Brooke said, giving him a strange look. "And it's gonna be McKenzie!"

"Eleanor McKenzie…very nice" Lucas said.

"I love it!"

"I know…" Lucas said, looking up as Nathan walked out.

"Guys…the girls are here!" he said. Lucas and Brooke gave each other astonished looks and ran in to see the girls, whom Haley was now holding.

"Oh my god they're precious" Brooke said, taking one from Haley. "Who am I holding?"

"You are holding…Alyssa Roxanne" Haley said feebly. "And this one is Emily Caitlin"

"SUCH precious names" Peyton said.

"I know…" Brooke said, handing the baby to Nathan.

"Hey Haley are you ok?" Peyton asked. "You look a little pale"

"We have a little problem" the doctor said. "She seems to not be responding"

"Responding to…?" Nathan asked.

"Us" the doctor said. Haley's eyes were closed and her breathing was raspy.

"Haley" Nathan said, almost dropping Alyssa. "Haley, wake up!" Nathan yelled.

"Sir, would you please step outside and we'll take care of everything" the doctor assured firmly. "She will be ok"

"She's unconscious, how will she be ok!" Nathan yelled.

"Sir" the doctor said.

"Hey, Nate" Lucas said, holding his brother's arm and pulling him back. "Let the professional do his thing, ok?" he said. "Brooke-" Lucas motioned to the baby still cradled in Haley's arms.

"Right!" Brooke said, picking Emily up. "Come here Emily" Brooke cooed, rocking the little baby. Lucas took Alyssa from Nathan and they walked out of the room. Nathan was completely silent.

An hour went by, but no news came from the operating room. They had moved Haley to the intensive care unit, and right now Brooke was holding Emily and Lucas was holding Alyssa while Nathan sat with his head in his hands. Every few minutes someone would mention something about eating but no one could really think, it was all happening too fast.

"Alyssa Roxanne…what a good name" Lucas commented, rocking the little girl back and forth.

"Haley picked it" Nathan murmured.

"Dude, snap out of it! She'll be ok" Lucas said, though he himself was worried sick. "You have two beautiful daughters who need a chance to know their father"

"They need a chance to know their mother, too" Nathan whispered.

"Seriously Nathan you're depressing me" Brooke said. "Emmy, your daddy is so depressing!" she cooed to the newborn who ignored her and went on sleeping.

"Fine, fine, let me see my girls" Nathan said, swallowing hard. "Not identical, I see" he said, motioning to Alyssa who looked like Nathan and then to Emily who looked like Haley.

"Nope" Brooke said. "Fraternal are the best kind, they don't have to worry about people confusing them and calling them 'the twins'" she reasoned.

"I guess" Nathan laughed, taking Alyssa from Lucas. "So this is Alyssa…"

"Yeah- your mini me" Lucas laughed. "Congratulations, man"

"Thanks" Nathan said, smiling as he looked down at his daughter and glanced over to his other one. He did love his girls.

-----------------------------------------------------------

"Mr. Scott, may I speak with you?" the doctor asked. Nathan jumped up and handed Emily back to Brooke.

"Yes?"

"You may go in and see your wife, she's awake and she's asking for you and your girls, but first I'd like a word with you"

"Yes" Nathan said.

"Mrs. Scott is very young, as we both know, and having twins was extremely difficult on her body. She'll have to take vitamins and medicine for quite a while, and I would not advise any more children until she is in better health"

"Was what happened to her unusual?"

"Not at all- we see this all the time in young mothers, and most recover to have their happy brood of children- but she is a tiny and petite young lady and her body needs to recover"

"She will be able to have children?"

"Oh yes- however, I wouldn't advise it in the near future"

"Oh no I think Emily and Alyssa will be enough for us" Nathan laughed. "May I go see her?"

"Of course"

"Haley…" Nathan said, walking in. "What happened, I almost lost you"

"Nathan don't say that" Haley said, holding her hand out. Nathan grabbed it and sat down and kissed her forehead.

"Are you ok now?"

"Feeling twenty times better- where are Emily and Alyssa?"

"With their aunt and uncle"

"They're ok?"

"Tiptop condition" Nathan said. "They're both beautiful"

"Alyssa looks exactly like you" Haley smiled.

"And Emily looks exactly like you" Nathan replied. "They're both our girls"

"Definitely- we're in for a hell of a time, Nate"

"But it'll be fun…and rewarding- know why?"

"Why?"

"Because I love you and could never, ever imagine doing this with anyone but you"

"Same to you" Haley smiled, kissing Nathan's fingers. "Can I see them?"

"Of course- I'll be right back"

"How is she?" Lucas asked immediately.

"Awake and happy" Nathan smiled. He was finally worry free and happy- he had his favorite three girls, happy and healthy.

"Good" Brooke smiled, handing Emily to Nathan and helping him balance the twins.

"Come on girls…time to see mommy" Nathan laughed, kissing both of them.

"I think we should leave the happy family alone" Brooke whispered, grabbing Lucas's hand. "Let them have their cheesiness and then we can come back to spoil our nieces rotten"

"Of course" Lucas said, entwining his fingers with her and kissing the top of her head. He couldn't wait to be a father after he had seen the sheer look of joy, happiness, and pride on Nathan's face when he had seen his daughters.

**A/N: SO! What'd you think? Haley has babies now…they're in for it! Review!**


	22. How Precious Life Really Is

"Emmy please hush" Haley said. "God this one is so stubborn, just like you"

"And Lyssa is quiet and sweet just like you" Nathan laughed, taking Emily from Haley and patting her back. "See I know this one" he said, turning Emily onto her stomach and holding her like an airplane. Instantly, the little girl quieted and cooed.

"How'd you know how to do that!" Haley asked.

"My mother did the same with me when I was little and she said it worked every time"

"Wow" Haley laughed, putting Alyssa in her crib and doing the same with Emily. "They're good babies though- we've gotten practically full nights of sleep"

"Yeah, they are good" Nathan agreed. "We lucked out"

Brooke bounced in a second later and bounded to the crib. "How are my nieces? I have come to spoil them rotten…hi Emmy, hi Lyssa" Brooke cooed, picking up Alyssa. "I love Alyssa and Emmy…they're gonna be so spoiled by their favorite aunt"

"I think I'm their favorite aunt" Taylor said; walking in, towel drying her hair.

"Tay!"

"My favorite ho" Taylor giggled, hugging Brooke and awkwardly hugging Lucas.

"SO which one's the quiet one?" Brooke asked.

"Alyssa" Haley, Nathan, and Taylor chorused.

"Oh wow…see Emmy and I bonded in the hospital and I knew she was gonna be just like me" Brooke said. Haley shuddered.

"Brooke, I love you, but I wouldn't want my precious girls to be corrupted to your evil ways"

"I don't have evil ways" Brooke pouted. "Its ok, my daughter will be corrupted"

"Oh yeah" Lucas nodded. "Brooke makes her listen to Britney all day"

"Well you're at practice, what am I SUPPOSED to do?"

"Read to her…and not Elle or Seventeen"

"FINE" Brooke sighed. "Emmy and Alyssa, your uncle is NUTS"

"Emmy and Alyssa, your aunt is even nuttier"

"What are we, squirrels?" Nathan asked.

"And your father…he's a COCONUT" Brooke said in an audible whisper.

"Brooke!" Nathan chided.

"Sorry" Brooke giggled, smacking Nathan's arm. "You know you love me"

"Right, right" Nathan said, rolling his eyes.

-----------------------------------------------------------

"What?" Jake asked into the phone, his eyes wide open with shock. "And she's asking for ME?"

"What, what?" Peyton asked.

"Nikki went into premature labor and she had the baby who's in intensive care and they say she keeps asking for ME" Jake said, scratching his head. "And asking for Jenny"

"Well then lets go" Peyton said.

"Peyt-"

"Look, Jake, its fine- you have a history with her and you need to be there"

"Ok, I appreciate that" Jake said, grabbing Jenny's diaper bag and his keys. "I wonder what's going on"

A few minutes later, they were at the hospital. Jake, Jenny, and Peyton rushed to the room where Nikki was. The once eyeliner clad, angry woman was now looking helpless and weak.

"Jake" she whispered hoarsely.

"Nikki…what's going on?"

"Look…I don't have much time…I had the baby, it's a boy…his name is Adrian Matthew…please, Jake- take care of him"

"What, Nikki, what's wrong?" Jake asked.

"I'm dying"

"No, you're not!" Jake said.

"I am…can I see Jenny?"

"Yeah" Jake said. Nikki reached out her hand and took Jenny's softly.

"Jenny, I love you…and I know you'll hate the memory of me when you grow up, but you've got a good mother…Peyton will be great…just always know that I died loving you and your little brother very much…"

"Nikki, don't do this!" Jake said.

"Jake…bye" Nikki said, and she closed her eyes.

"DOCTOR!" Jake yelled. This was happening too fast.

"Mr. Jageilski- she's gone" the doctor said solemnly. "She didn't leave her son in custody of anyone…is there a person you can think of that would be willing to take him in?" the doctor asked.

"Yeah…me"

-----------------------------------------------------------

"Lucas come feel! Baby's kicking a lot" Brooke giggled. Lucas smiled and kissed Brooke.

"I am so excited now"

"I know" Brooke said. "I love Emmy and Alyssa to death; they are such precious little babies"

"They're so good…well except for Emily"

"I like Emmy…she's my favorite" Brooke said. "Shh…but I love Lyssa too"

"I love Lyssa…she's so quiet" Lucas said.

"She's a brooder like you"

"Maybe she gets it from me"

"Maybe" Brooke giggled. "I can't wait to see what our daughter looks like"

"I know…I bet she'll be gorgeous like her mommy"

"You think?" Brooke asked.

"Of course" Lucas said.

"And I bet she'll be a brooder like her daddy"

"Or hyper like her mommy"

"I am not hyper!"

"Brooke, if this pregnancy has done anything to you, it's made you even more hyper" Lucas laughed, kissing her forehead. Brooke pouted and looked up at him. Lucas chuckled and kissed her nose, making her giggle and bury her head in Lucas's chest.

"I love you, Lucas"

"I love you too, Brooke" Lucas laughed, hugging her tighter.

"Wanna go see our nieces and spoil them some more?"

"Cant think of anything more fun to do" he laughed, grabbing her waist and tickling her.

"Lucas Scott" Brooke said, twisting and giggling. "Let go of me!"

"Not until you say you love me!"

"I love you" Brooke giggled, turning around to kiss him. "You know how ticklish I am!"

"And I love taking full advantage of that" Lucas laughed. Brooke pouted but her eyes twinkled with laughter.

"Come on Broody…race you to the car!"

**A/N: Review…!**


	23. Friends Forever

_Dear Diary: _

_So my first daughter, Eleanor McKenzie, is due soon, in about a couple of weeks. I didn't tell Lucas I was keeping this diary, but I am…because I hate worrying him when I feel depressed or annoyed or scared. Truth is, I am scared. I'm 18, not even in college yet, and expecting a baby. That's so messed up. I thought I'd have a bunch of STDs when I was older and like 17 children, but I never imagined it actually being true. I'm not having 17 kids…just one. But that'll be more than enough. I'm worried sick. I think I'm gonna be a really bad mother…like mine. I can't be Peyton, and I most definitely can't be Haley…she's like perfect with Emmy and Lyssa…speaking of those two, they're like the light of my life, I love them so much. I guess if I love them so much, I'm gonna love my daughter even more. I'm really excited to meet her, actually. I wonder what she'll look like, what she'll do, whether she'll be like me or Lucas…she better be like me! Or Lucas will never let me live it down. Sometimes I feel like I've let Lucas down, because not only am I having a baby when we don't need it, I'm making it extremely difficult for him to let me feel confident- and I know he cares a lot about me. I remember when he told me he was the guy for me on the beach before senior year. Guess he was right. I'll catch you later, I think my little daughter is a tad hungry…she's craving mayonnaise and ketchup. Ew, that's really gross. Strange child. Anyway…love,_

_Brooke…Scott, I think. We're not married yet- we should hop on that._

"Brooke, where are you?" Lucas called.

"In our room" she called back, shoving the diary underneath the mattress.

"How're you feeling?" he asked.

"Good" she smiled. He kissed her forehead and laughed.

"I know you're not 'good'" he said. "Tell me what's bothering you"

"Nothing is bothering me, Lucas!" Brooke snapped.

"Ok" Lucas said, a little taken aback. "I'll leave you alone, I need to go to practice…I'll see you later, ok?"

"Yeah"

"I love you, don't forget that"

"Uh huh" Brooke said. Lucas turned around to leave but turned back again.

"Brooke, sweetie, something is wrong and I can't leave without knowing what"

"Fine! I'm worried about the baby" Brooke said. "I see Peyton with Jenny and now Adrian, and I see Haley with Emmy and Lyssa, and I wonder if I'll ever be able to do that"

"Brooke" Lucas said softly. "I have nothing to say to that"

"I know" Brooke said, tears starting to well up in her eyes. Lucas wrapped his arms around her and let her cry. That was all she needed, he realized. Someone to hold her when she was scared because no one had done that for her when she was younger.

-----------------------------------------------------------

"Adrian, look over here!" Peyton giggled, spooning some baby food into his mouth.

"Peyton you are so good for taking care of him when he's hers" Jake said.

"I love him, already, Jake" Peyton said. "And I must say, I was very skeptical at first and considered just not dealing with all of this but then I realized he did nothing to deserve Nikki as a mother, so who should make him suffer?"

"Yeah…you're amazing" Jake said, kissing her. "I love you so much"

"I love you too" Peyton smiled, her eyes twinkling. "So are you keeping Adrian?"

"I guess, I mean can you think of giving him up like that?"

"But then again that's honoring Nikki's last wishes" Peyton pointed out.

"Yeah but he shouldn't suffer for her mistakes, right?"

"Right" Peyton said, picking the little baby up and kissing him. "He's precious"

"I know…he doesn't look like Nikki, I wonder who his dad is" Jake said.

"It wouldn't be you, would it?"

"Peyton!"

"Just joking" Peyton giggled, putting him in his carrier. "How are we planning to afford this little guy?"

"Well let's just say my grandfather loves me very, very much" Jake said. "He deposited 800,000 dollars into my bank account"

"Oh my gosh, really!" Peyton exclaimed.

"Yeah…we're gonna be using that for a long time" Jake said. I took out 150,000 and put it into savings, then I took out 6,000 for Jenny's college tuition, and then I took out another 150,000 and deposited it in an account strictly for the children and their needs- diapers, bottles, food, etc. and the rest is going to be managed very carefully" Jake explained.

"You should be an accountant"

"I'm thinking about it, actually" Jake said. "It sounds like a good opportunity"

"Yeah definitely…sounds just a little boring though"

"I don't care, it pays a lot"

"Yeah, and you were always good at math"

"Hmm maybe I should major in that" Jake said.

"You should seriously think about it, Jake" Peyton said.

"Yeah…weren't we supposed to go to Brooke and Lucas's?"

"Yeah actually we're supposed to be there in 15 minutes" Peyton said, glancing at the clock.

"We should get moving"

"Yeah that'd be a good idea" Peyton laughed.

-----------------------------------------------------------

"Lucas…" Brooke whined. "Carry me"

"Brooke" Lucas laughed. "Walk"

"Meanie"

"I love you" Lucas said, kissing her and returning to brushing his hair. "Peyt and Jake and Hales and Nate will be here soon with their little children"

"Aw Emmy and Lyssa and I haven't met Adrian…it is so good of Jake to take him in like that"

"Dude, I wouldn't be able to do it" Lucas said. "I would point blank refuse"

"But then you think at least when Adrian's with Jake he'll have some connection to his mother, you know? Like at least he'll be able to ask questions about her and know what she was like, even though Jake didn't know Nikki for very long"

"Yeah…let's just say it's not a good situation to be in" Lucas said.

"No"

"Look Hales is here!" Brooke said, running to the window. "I wanna see Emmy and Lyssa!"

"Brooke…" Lucas laughed.

"I love my nieces…hi!" Brooke said, letting Haley and Nathan in.

"Hey guys…" Haley said. "What's up?"

"Nothing really"

"Emmy cooed" Haley said.

"Aw!" Brooke giggled, taking Emily from Nathan. "I love Emily this girl is like…me"

"Alyssa is SO quiet" Nathan said. "She doesn't cry very much, it's wonderful"

"Emily, on the other hand, is my whiny little baby" Haley laughed. "And insists upon just whining"

"Aw" Brooke said. "Emily looks like Haley and Lyssa looks like Nathan"

"Oh I know- I love that the girls look nothing alike, it makes my life easier" Haley said.

"I know" Brooke laughed. "Alyssa is the green eyed dark haired girl and Emily has the hazel eyes light hair thing going on"

"Yeah…" Nathan said, smiling. He had been walking in a daze for the past 2 weeks- he just could not believe he had two daughters.

"Hello!" Peyton yelled, walking in.

"Hi! Omg I wanna see Adrian…oh my gosh he's precious" Brooke said, looking at the little boy asleep in his carrier. "He doesn't look that much like Nikki…or Jake"

"Brooke!" Jake reprimanded.

"Kidding…gosh" she giggled, picking Adrian up out of his carrier. "He is SO cute"

"I know" Peyton smiled. "I didn't think I was gonna like him and I was SO skeptical but then…it was like BAM, I couldn't think about parting with him"

"How did that happen?" Haley asked.

"I don't know…I honestly can't give you a coherent answer for that" Peyton said. "I really…don't know"

"That's really like mature, Peyt- I wouldn't have done that" Brooke said. "See you and Jake are mature- if my grandfather gave me 800,000 dollars- Gucci, here I come!"

"Well we have to save and plan" Jake said. "But I've decided my major"

"Really, what?" everyone asked.

"I'm going into business"

"That's great, Jake!" Haley said, patting Emily's back.

"What are you doing, Hales?"

"Burping Emily"

"Wait you actually burp babies?" Brooke asked. "I thought that was like a myth"

"Um…no"

"Oh my god I am so screwed- I'm due in 3 weeks!" Brooke said, getting a stressed out look on her face.

"Brooke…shh" Lucas said, pulling her into his arms and stroking her hair. "Don't be stressed"

"Lucas-"

"Shh"

"Fine" Brooke pouted, but the scared and dreadful feeling was still in her stomach. How much did she not know about babies? They need to be burped? Since when? How would she know what her daughter wanted and when she wanted it? She was not ready for this.

"So what are everyone's college arrangements? I can't believe we're all gonna have infants when we start college" Peyton said.

"Does that make us like…really messed up?" Brooke asked softly.

"No! Look…Nathan and I are married, Peyt is just taking care of two infants because she's the bomb, and you and Lucas did the right thing by not taking an innocent life" Haley defended.

"I know but we'll all have children before we're 19- well not Peyt technically but…" Brooke trailed off.

"Whatever…going back to my original question" Peyton glared and Brooke and she stuck out her tongue in retaliation.

"Well Brooke and I are doing part time college and stuff- its gonna be really hard for me to schedule school around practice and the baby, so when I'm in class, she's at home, when I'm at home, she's in class, when I'm at practice, she's at home, and then only once during the day are we both in class and we've got daycare for that"

"That sounds effective" Peyton said. "Jake and I are doing the same thing only I'm doing a lot of online classes"

"Yeah…I'm doing all online classes for the first couple of months because I got two" Haley said. "And Nate is at practice when I'm at home- I'm taking one class that's like not online and Nathan's gonna be home when I'm there"

"That's so awesome that we have all this worked out" Brooke sighed. "Who thought we'd be this mature at the beginning of junior year?"

"Who thought we'd have changed so much since then?" Haley said. "All 6 of us are completely different people now"

"Yeah…time and experiences change everything- we'll never be the same people we were again…older, wiser, and more mature" Peyton said.

"Yeah" Brooke sighed. "I'll never be party girl Brooke again"

"I'll never be Peyton the starving artist again- I'm more Peyton the responsible 18 year old"

"I know- what are you majoring in Peyt?" Brooke asked.

"Architecture and design"

"That is SO cool" Brooke said.

"Wait Brooke…what are you majoring in?" Haley asked.

"Um well…" Brooke sighed. "It's so…not me"

"Tell, tell!" Haley prodded, causing Brooke to sigh again.

"Journalism" she said meekly.

"Oh my gosh you'd be so good" Haley said. "You have that voice in writing that like catches your attention"

"Really?"

"Yeah!"

"Ok" Brooke laughed.

"Come on guys…lets go walk outside" Lucas said.

"In the summer heat?"

"Yeah…barefoot"

"Sounds good to me" Brooke giggled, getting up and bounding out the door.

"She's so cute" Haley said, laughing and putting Emily and Alyssa in their strollers.

"I love her" Lucas said, watching Brooke's brunette hair swing across her shoulders. _Almost too much for my own good_ he thought to himself as he shut the apartment door behind him.

**A/N: So this probably looked like kind of a pointless chapter but it clearedup a lot of questions people might have about stuff...so review!**


	24. I've Waited Forever

Chapter 24: I've Been Waiting

"Breakfast, my dear?" Lucas asked, bringing in a platter with eggs and sausage and toast. Brooke groaned and sat up.

"Ooh that looks good"

"I'm glad" Lucas said, climbing into bed with her. They ate silently for a few minutes until Brooke's expression changed. "Hey…you ok?"

"No- Lucas, I think I'm in labor"

"What?"

"Yeah…we need to go to the hospital"

"Ok where are the keys…damn it!"

"Sweetie on the table" Brooke said, grimacing. "Come on…I want those drugs, the strongest ones that'll knock me out"

"Ok" Lucas laughed, helping her into the car. "Ok so where's the hospital?"

"Just a few miles away"

"Ok I'm freaking out a little bit" Lucas said.

"You're not the one having the baby!"

"I'm sorry"

"Drive faster Lucas we're not in slow motion!"

"Sorry the speed limit-"

"Screw the speed limit, do you want me to have your daughter in your new car!" Brooke screeched.

"Sorry, sorry" Lucas said, hitting the pedal. "Can you call Nate? I'm gonna need support"

"I'm in LABOR, Lucas, I am not going to call someone when I'm in-god damn it the phone is ringing and oh my god look its NATHAN" Brooke said sarcastically.

"Is it really?"

"No it's flashing Peyton- why the hell is she calling you?"

"I don't know"

"Hello?" Brooke answered.

"Hey Lucas is Brooke there?" Peyton asked really fast.

"It's Brooke, and Peyton I'm in labor!"

"What!"

"Yeah"

"I'll be at the hospital and I'll call Nate and Hales"

"Ok bye" Brooke said with a sharp intake of breath.

"Are you ok?"

"Do I LOOK ok?"

"Sorry stupid question"

"Uh huh"

"Ok we're here, Brooke"

"Ok now do something!"

Twenty minutes later, Brooke was situated in her bed. "Ms. Davis, you are 8 centimeters, so you should be able to meet your daughter anytime now!"

"Great- can you crank up the pain meds?" Brooke moaned.

"No more, ma'am" the nurse said. "And it looks like you're 10 centimeters"

"Already!" Brooke screeched.

"Yes…ok…push…Brooke, you have to push"

"Squeeze my hand, Brooke" Lucas said, holding it out.

"Lucas…I can't-"

"Brooke just push" Lucas said. Brooke groaned and pushed.

"Here she is" the nurse said, holding up the baby and wiping her clean. She weighed her, measured her, and wrapped her in a blanket.

"She's beautiful" Brooke said, looking down at the little baby in the bundle.

"I know"

"Name?" the nurse asked.

"Eleanor McKenzie"

"Beautiful" the nurse said, writing it down. "Ok, I will take her and freshen her up a bit, then take her to the nursery and have the doctor check you up and then you and little Eleanor can return home tonight"

"Sounds good" Lucas said, taking Eleanor from the nurse and stroking her cheek. "She looks exactly like you Brooke"

"I know" Brooke smiled.

"She has beautiful eyes…hazel green like yours"

"And dark hair" Brooke said, holding her arms out so that she could see the little girl. "She's so pretty"

"I wanna see my niece!" Haley said, bounding in. "Oh my gosh she's adorable! What's her name?"

"Eleanor McKenzie"

"Beautiful name" Haley said. "Congratulations!"

"Thank you" Brooke smiled. The nurse was finally able to whisk Eleanor away to do all the technical stuff.

"Ok we're gonna leave the proud parents with their daughter and we'll visit tomorrow with presents, ok?" Haley said.

"Yeah- and Emmy and Lyssa have to meet their cousin" Brooke smiled. "They're gonna be best friends"

"Duh" Haley smiled. "And oh my gosh, they'll be the same age as Adrian"

"We've got four little babies almost the exact same age on our hands" Peyton laughed. "Strange…ok lets get going…bye Brooke, Lucas, and tell Eleanor I said bye!"

"Bye" Brooke and Lucas waved. Lucas sat on the bed next to Brooke.

"So…you did good mommy"

"Thanks" Brooke said, smiling. "I love her so much already"

"I know, me too…she's my little girl"

* * *

"Here, Ms. Davis and Mr. Scott…Eleanor is all ready, fed, and cleaned up" the nurse smiled and handed a little bundle of pink to Brooke a few hours later.

"Hi Eleanor…I'm your mommy and that's your daddy and we love you" Brooke cooed, kissing the little girl's nose.

"Should I get the car ready to go home?"

"That would be good" Brooke said. "Are they gonna wheel me out?"

"Do you wanna be wheeled out?"

"Yeah! It sounds like so much fun!"

"What?" Lucas said.

"It's like a roller coaster!" Brooke giggled. Lucas shook his head and kissed her forehead. Brooke was Brooke.

"So Ella…you have a pretty baby room that's pink and yellow and has hearts and swirls all over it and I had your name painted on the wall and it's so pretty…you'll love it" Brooke talked to her daughter.

"We're ready to take you out Ms. Davis"

"Ok" she said. A nurse wheeled Brooke out to Lucas's car. "Good luck tonight, and call Eleanor's pediatrician if you need anything, ok?

"Ok…thanks"

"No problem" the nurse said, shutting the car door and wheeling the wheel chair back to the hospital entrance.

"So tonight should be interesting" Lucas said.

"Our nights are gonna be interesting for the next 3 or 4 years" Brooke laughed. "But I love Ella so, so much"

"I know" Lucas smiled, glancing in the rearview mirror to see the little baby that was quietly asleep in her, of course, pink carrier.

"So…Karen didn't come to see her" Brooke said quietly.

"I know…I'm sorry she's such a jerk, Brooke"

"Not your fault"

"I know but I feel responsible…she could have at least come to see her granddaughter if not you or me. I would call and yell at her but I'm too happy right now to really do anything mean"

"Yeah Ella does that, doesn't she?"

"Yeah" Lucas smiled. "We're home…hey Ella, this is your house"

"Are you filming this Lucas?"

"I will be as soon as I turn the camera on" Lucas laughed, grabbing his video camera. Brooke carried Ella's carrier out of the car and up the apartment stairs.

"This is your house, Ella, and your mommy is carrying you up the stairs and she's opening the door and-"

"Lucas, honey, when she watches this she'll be so bored…be exciting"

"It's exciting for me!"

"Ella, you're asleep right now" Lucas laughed. "And your mommy is being mean to me"

"I am not!" Brooke giggled. "Anyway…we're home and it's about 4 in the afternoon…I've been at the hospital all morning"

"More like afternoon" Lucas said, shutting off the camera.

"Yeah…come on Ella, wanna sleep?" Brooke asked the little girl, who whimpered and scrunched up her face like she was gonna cry but then changed her mind and settled down. "Ooh I just closely avoided a crying baby" Brooke giggled, picking Ella up and putting her in her crib. The second Brooke put her down, Ella started screaming.

"Ella, what's the matter?"

"What does she want?" Lucas asked.

"I don't know!" Brooke said. Here it came, the 'I don't know what to do, but my baby is crying' realization. "Maybe she wants something to eat? Hey baby, you want something to eat?" she asked, pulling out a bottle and putting it in Ella's mouth. Immediately the little girl quieted down. "Oh thank God" Brooke sighed.

"See? I told you you'd be fine" Lucas said, kissing Brooke softly. "I love you and Ella so much, ok? Don't forget that"

"I know" Brooke said softly, smiling as she sat in the rocking chair, rocking Ella back and forth. "I love you too, Lucas"

"I'm gonna run to the grocery store"

"Ok"

"Call me if you need anything, ok?"

"I will"

"You sure you'll be fine?"

"Yeah"

"Alright…love you"

"Love you too" Brooke smiled. "Ella, your daddy is so silly and overprotective…he's not gonna let you play with any boys when you're older. But that's ok, we'll find you a hot boy toy" Brooke giggled. "I love you" she said, kissing Ella on the nose. "More than you'll ever know"

* * *

Lucas quickly bought the biggest bouquet of roses he could find and then went to Toys R Us before it closed. He smiled as he looked at all the toys and stuffed animals. He loved Ella so much, and he couldn't believe that she was here already. 

"Hello sir, do you need any help?" a young employee asked.

"Yeah, do you have any newborn toys?" he asked.

"Yes, we do. What sort would you like?"

"For a baby girl" Lucas smiled.

"Oh, how cute! What's her name?"

"Eleanor"

"Aw"

"Yeah, she was born today"

"Oh, really a newborn"

"Yup"

"Are you her older brother or something?"

"Her father"

"Oh…I'm so sorry…its just you looked so young-"

"Yeah, can I just have the toys?" Lucas asked angrily. Why was it that he always got this reaction from people? He loved Ella very much, and so what if he was her father and not her older brother or uncle or something? Lucas grabbed the teddy bear and mobile and some other things and proceeded to the checkout.

"Ella, I wonder where your silly daddy went" Brooke giggled, playing with the little girl's fingers as she fed her with her bottle. "Look, your bottle has butterflies and roses on it…two of mommy's favorite things" Ella gurgled and continued drinking her mile. "Ok well I guess mommy's interests aren't so amusing, huh?" Brooke asked, laughing.

"I'm home!" Lucas yelled, walking in.

"Good, I was wondering where you were"

"I went and got Ella some toys and my beautiful wife some flowers" Lucas smiled, holding out the freshly cut roses for Brooke.

"Aw Lucas that's so sweet!" Brooke said, blowing him a kiss. "See, this is why I love your daddy, Ella" she smiled. "He's so sweet"

"I wanna hold my baby girl" Lucas said.

"She's drinking her milk"

"Its ok I can feed her…you should go grab something to eat and take a quick shower or something, Brooke, you've had an exhausting day"

"Ok…you'll be ok with Ella?"

"Yeah" he smiled, kissing her quickly.

"Ok" Brooke said, walking to her room.

"So Ella…what should we talk about?" Lucas asked. "Oh wait, you can't talk" he laughed, adjusting her. "Your mommy is so loony, Ella, but I love her anyway…and tonight you can meet your Aunt Haley and Uncle Nathan and your big cousins Emmy and Lyssa and Aunt Peyton and Uncle Jake and Adrian and Jenny…all of whom love you very, very much. But no one loves you more than your mommy and me" Lucas said. "We love you no matter what, Ella; because I don't regret having you for a second, and I hope your mom doesn't either…because I love her and you too much for words"

"I don't regret it, Lucas…" Brooke said, turning around. "And I love you and Ella too much for words, too"

**A/N: There we have it! Baby Scott number…3! Wow! I'm so happy, I loved writing this chapter lol…it's like I'm a part of their lives, I love it! Lol I'm a dork…anyways, the story should be ending pretty soon, not too soon, I'll tell you guys when it'll have like a couple more chapters left but I've got things planned, so yeah…and there'll definitely be a sequel! So review!**


	25. When Reality Kicks In

"Eleanor McKenzie, you know your mother does not like whiny children" Brooke said, picking Ella up and rocking her back and forth. It had been 2 weeks since August 3rd, when Ella had been born, and by now Brooke was already used to her daughter's little quirks. And one of those quirks was whininess.

"Aw Ella is mommy being mean to my little princess?" Lucas asked, walking into Ella's bedroom and kissing Brooke.

"NO, mommy is just simply stating that she doesn't like whiny children that are whiny for no good reason" Brooke giggled, kissing Ella.

"She just wants attention"

"I know…that's what I'm giving her" Brooke giggled, tickling Ella. "See?"

"Uh huh" Lucas said, taking Ella from Brooke and kissing her. "See, daddy loves you more"

"Nuh uh"

"Uh huh" Lucas mocked Brooke.

"See baby your daddy is mean"

"I am not!"

"Yes you are…ooh the doorbell- I'll get it" Brooke ran to open the door. "Karen…"

"Mom, what are you doing here?" Lucas asked.

"Hi Lucas, it's nice to see you…can I please talk with Brooke for a little while?" Karen asked, looking over at Ella. Brooke noticed her eyes softened when she saw the little girl.

"Yeah…I'll take Ella for a drive around the neighborhood…bye Brooke, I love you"

"Love you too…bye Ella Bella…be good for daddy"

"So is that my granddaughter?"

"Yeah" Brooke said softly.

"I'm so sorry, Brooke…I've been a bad person about this whole situation"

"You know what? You have! And I know you don't like me, but don't make Lucas and Ella suffer for it"

"Brooke, I-"

"Look, Karen, I don't regret falling in love with Lucas for a second, and though I regret the choices we made, I don't regret having Ella…you might have disagreed with the situation but I did what I thought was right and we're doing just fine"

"I know, and that's why I came to make amends…Brooke, I'm sorry. I see you with Ella and how much you love her and Lucas and I cant help but realize I had jumped to conclusions because I was afraid that some girl was gonna take my baby boy away from me forever"

"Well I love your 'baby boy' very much, Karen, and I won't do anything that would ever hurt him or Ella…but if you can't be supportive of that, then I can't make you be"

* * *

"I hope your mommy and grandmother haven't killed each other" Lucas said to Ella, who was whimpering in her seat. She already knew Brooke and Lucas would whimper when she didn't have either of them in close proximity of her.

"Hey baby girl what's the matter?" Lucas asked. "Don't cry mommy isn't here but don't you like driving around with your old man?" Ella's whimpering got louder and then turned into full fledged crying.

"Shh…Ella…what's wrong…oh I know. You want Brooke. Mommy's girl" Lucas laughed, pulling over to the park where Nathan took Emily and Alyssa. He unbuckled Ella and picked her up out of her car seat.

"Hush little Ella…don't cry" Lucas said, rocking her back and forth and rubbing her back soothingly. But she just would not stop crying.

"Hey…who is this adorable little girl?" a young girl, about 13, asked, coming over to tie her shoes on the bench.

"My daughter, Ella" Lucas smiled. He loved it when he got to brag about her. He also loved that the girl didn't flinch when he said 'my daughter'

"She is so cute! Why is she crying?"

"I don't know…new parent"

"Oh let me see may I hold her?"

"I don't want her mother to kill me" Lucas laughed.

"Its ok I'm good with children" the girl laughed, taking Ella from Lucas. "Oh, I think she's a little sick"

"She is!"

"Yeah…firstly, she's a little hot and second she's crying like she's uncomfortable"

"How'd you know that?"

"Babysitting classes, babysitting jobs…7 siblings"

"Oh…thank you so much" Lucas said. "What's your name?"

"Morgan"

"Well nice meeting you Morgan…I'm Lucas"

"Lucas Scott!" she asked, finally recognizing him.

"Yeah…look my little brother Sam loves you and he wants to meet you so badly"

"Sure! Why don't you guys swing by a game and I'll sign something for him?" Lucas asked.

"Well you see my family…we don't have much and we can't really afford the games…"

"Oh" Lucas said softly. "I have practice tomorrow at 5:30- bring him there and let the security know you're there for me"

"Thank you so much, Mr. Scott"

"Please…call me Lucas"

* * *

"So are we ok, Brooke?"

"We can try working on our relationship, Karen, but you sank pretty low"

"I know…and I'm sorry for that" Karen said softly, looking as Lucas burst in.

"Brooke! Ella's a little sick"

"How do you know?" Brooke asked worriedly.

"Well…uh, a 13 year old in a park informed me"

"Oh" Brooke said, confused. "What'd she say?"

"A fever"

"Not my little girl" Brooke said softly, taking Ella from Brooke and feeling her forehead. "Yea, she is sick"

"What are we gonna do?" Lucas sighed.

"You guys need to calm down" Karen said. "Ella will be fine, she's just got a little cold…can I hold her?"

"Of course" Brooke said.

"Hi Ella…I'm your grandma…oh she's a little warm" Karen said. "Lucas, can you get me a damp cloth?"

"Yeah" Lucas said, walking to the kitchen to get one.

"What's wrong with her, Karen?"

"Nothing, sweetie, its ok"

"It's my fault" Brooke sighed, biting her lip and watching her red faced daughter.

"No its not" Karen laughed. "That's what I said when Lucas got sick at 2 months old…I was ready to give him up and say that I couldn't handle it…she's fine, Brooke"

"But she's so hot!"

"She'll be cooler in a second; we'll call the pediatrician and ask about what we should do"

"Ok" Brooke sighed, taking Ella and the damp cloth and sitting down on the rocking chair. She applied the damp cloth to Ella's forehead, rocking back and forth and humming softly. She could feel the baby calming down and settling to sleep.

"See, she's ok" Karen smiled. "I'll be down the street in the hotel if you guys need me"

"No- Karen…please stay here" Brooke said. "We don't have much room, but"

"I'd love to" Karen smiled.

"So I see you and Brooke have made up" Lucas said. "I'm glad, I thought I was gonna have to choose"

"Yeah…we're ok now" Brooke smiled, pulling Ella closer to her and rocking back and forth.

"I'm going to get settled in" Karen said, walking out to the car to get her things.

"Brooke you are one force of nature"

"Yeah? And why do you say that?"

"For a lot of reasons" Lucas smiled. "I love you"

"I love you too" she smiled back. "Now kiss me"

"Why?"

"Because I love getting all tingly when you do…you know what someone once told me?"

"What?"

"You know you've found the guy for you when every time you kiss, it sends shivers down your back…and you do just that, Lucas"

"Really?"

"Yeah" she smiled, kissing him. "I love you"

"Love you too"

* * *

"Emmy, meet Ella…and Alyssa, meet Ella…Ella, your cousins" Brooke giggled.

"They're going to be best friends when they grow up" Haley said, watching the little girls coo and play with their feet.

"They will be" Brooke smiled. "Can you believe when they're 10 we're going to be 28?"

"Yeah" Haley said, looking over at all three girls lying on a blanket on the floor. "It's going to be a long, long, long 10 years"

"I know…but I don't regret having Ella for a second- if I could do it all again, I would have her again"

"Same with Emmy and Lyssa…I love them so much" Haley smiled. "And Nathan is so good…"

"I know…you have to admit, aren't they much sexier as dads?" Brooke asked.

"Yeah!" Haley giggled. "So much more sexy"

"Yeah" Brooke smiled, looking over to where Lucas was brooding in a corner while Nathan explained some crazy basketball play with his hands. He looked over to catch Brooke's eye, and they both smiled.

**A/N: Ok review! There are only a couple more chapters left, and I have NO idea how to end it but Iwill come up with something! Lol and I haven't gotten as many reviews lately(sad face)so I would love more reviews! Thanks ;-) **


	26. I Only Want You

"SO what are you two planning to do about this whole getting married business?" Karen asked Brooke and Lucas at breakfast.

"I don't know, mom…with Ella and everything, we haven't had much time" Lucas said. "But it won't be much different because Brooke and I do everything we would do if we were married"

"That's true" Karen said. "But when you're married…you're committed. And when you're committed, there's no room for dating and infidelity…Lucas"

"Mom that was junior year!" Lucas said.

"Just giving you a hard time" Karen laughed.

"Believe me, there was no room for dating and infidelity anyway, right Lucas?" Brooke asked.

"Uh huh…I love Brooke" Lucas said, hugging her. "See this mom? Love? Me and Brooke? Brooke and I?"

"Yeah, yeah" Karen laughed. "So seriously though-"

"Well we haven't set a date yet and I don't know what I want for it and…"

"Ah, but see, that's why you have ME" Karen said. "I want a big blowout for my-"

"Oh, no, no, no Karen" Brooke cut her off mid sentence. "I want a nice quiet thing on the beach"

"Like Haley and Nathan?" Karen asked.

"Yeah" Lucas said, looking into Brookes eyes. "Only…I want it to be at sunset"

* * *

"I should take quantum physics" Brooke giggled.

"And you'd have to sleep with the professor to get a passing grade" Nathan said, walking past Brooke.

"You know, Nathan, if it wasn't for the fact that there are two girls I adore that are dependent on you, I would strangle you in your sleep" Brooke said.

"Come on now, don't fight or I'll give you a time out!" Haley giggled.

"Shut up" Brooke stuck her tongue out. "My one month old doesn't act like you, Nathan!"

"Yeah that's cause she's more mature…than you!" Nathan said.

"Ok enough, guys" Lucas said. "Brooke, if you want to take quantum physics, go for it"

"Are you joking? Scott Junior was right…I'd have to sleep with the professor to get a passing grade" Brooke flounced past to go register for fashion design. Lucas shook his head and watched as his fiancée leaned over, her brunette hair swinging forward as she wrote her name down. She sent shivers down his spine every time he looked at her. She looked up and caught his eye, and shot him her infamous smile. Before Lucas fainted right there, he turned around to sign up for writing.

"Fiancée! Lets move it, we have to get back to Ella…I miss my baby girl" Brooke said.

"Yeah, me too…shall we?"

"Mhmm" Brooke said, slipping her hand in his and letting their fingers entwine. Lucas shuddered slightly as he felt her hair swing on his arm. _Crazy in love_ he thought to himself with a smile.

* * *

"So I was thinking, we could just get an altar and a big heart thingy and some flowers and a priest and we'd be set" Karen said, talking to Brooke and Lucas at dinner.

"Uh huh" Brooke nodded, not looking up from feeding Ella. Karen sighed.

"I'm gonna go sleep…goodnight" she said, kissing Brooke and Lucas on the forehead and blowing Ella a kiss before walking down the hall to her bedroom.

"Is she driving you nuts?" Lucas asked.

"Oh yeah" Brooke said. "Come on baby girl, wanna go get ready to go to sleep?"

"I'll come help" Lucas said. "We haven't gotten to play with her at all"

"I know…Ella, mommy and daddy don't have time to play with you silly girl" Brooke cooed, changing Ella's diaper and putting her in her sleeping clothes.

"Aw she looks adorable" Lucas said, picking up the camera they kept in her room and taking a snapshot of her.

"I know…she looks like me, too" Brooke giggled, picking her up and sitting down on the floor. Lucas followed suit, and Brooke grabbed a blanket off the crib and laid it down before laying Ella down on it.

"You are so good, Brooke" Lucas said, watching all of this. "You know exactly what to do and everything"

"Comes with time" Brooke giggled, playing with Ella's feet. "So what do you think she'll be when she grows up?"

"Um…a doctor!" Lucas said.

"Uh…how about a fashion designer?"

"How about not?" Lucas teased.

"Broody" Brooke pouted.

"Cheery" Lucas said, leaning over to kiss her. "I love you so much"

"Me too" Brooke pouted. "I'm mad"

"Why?"

"Because Ella can't talk yet!"

"Honey, she's only like 1 month old!"

"Yeah but she should talk…talk, Ella, talk" Brooke said, tickling the baby lightly.

"Your mother is nuts" Lucas whispered audibly.

"No she's not…your daddy's a crack head"

"Brooke!" Lucas reprimanded.

"He is…your mommy is a beautiful babe, and your daddy is a sexy hunk so that makes you…a beautiful hunk" Brooke giggled.

"That makes no sense, Cheery" Lucas said.

"I know it doesn't, Broody…that's why I'm me, right?"

"Right" Lucas laughed. "Look Ella's sleepy"

"I think we wear you out, don't we baby?" Brooke cooed, putting her in her crib and turning off her lamp light. "Night Ella…I love you" Brooke kissed the sleeping baby on the forehead.

"Love you baby" Lucas said, kissing Ella before following Brooke out of the room.

"Now that she's asleep" Brooke said, pulling Lucas closer.

"You naughty girl" Lucas whispered into her hair. "Meet you in our room in 10?"

"Oh yeah" Brooke giggled, her eyes twinkling.

* * *

"Good morning Ella" Brooke chirped as she walked into her daughter's room. "How's my favorite little girl today?"

"Hey babe" Lucas said, yawning and walking into Ella's room.

"Hey you sexy chunk of hunk" Brooke giggled as she tested Ella's milk on her wrist. "You wanna feed your daughter while I go get a quick shower?"

"Of course" Lucas said, kissing Brooke. "Good morning princess" Lucas said, picking Ella up and plopping down in the rocking chair.

"Be good for your old man while I shower, ok Ella?" Brooke instructed her daughter as she rummaged through the room and cleaned up.

"Breakfast is ready Brooke, Lucas!" Karen yelled.

"I'll be there in 15 minutes!" Brooke yelled back, shaking her head and smiling. It was nice having someone make breakfast for you and care for you. Karen was beginning to be like her mother, ever since they had vowed to work things out.

"Hey Lucas, I'll take Ella, you go eat" Karen said.

"Thanks mom" Lucas smiled, walking to the kitchen and grabbing a waffle.

"Broody!" Brooke giggled, popping out from behind the wall and jumping on Lucas.

"Brooke!" Lucas said, jumping. "You scared the hell out of me"

"I know" Brooke giggled, sitting down on at the table. "Where's my baby girl?"

"With her grandmother"

"Ah…I don't wanna leave her at daycare when I go to class" Brooke whispered.

"I know babe but we have to" Lucas said. "We don't have any other choice"

"I could just not go to class"

"Brooke…"

"I know, I know" Brooke sighed. "Its just I don't trust them…"

"The daycare people?"

"Yes!" Brooke whispered. Lucas put his arm around her and kissed her forehead.

"She'll be fine" he said, pulling her closer and letting her bury her head in his chest.

"You know you two I could just watch her when you need me too" Karen said, walking in with Ella, clean, dressed, and fed.

"Mom, you live all the way in Tree Hill"

"I know but Andy has an apartment here and I could stay there until you feel comfortable putting her in a daycare" Karen offered. "I would love to spend some time with her"

"Hmm" Brooke said. "I trust Karen more than I trust random strangers so I guess if that works with you, Lucas, then it works with me"

"Yeah" Lucas smiled.

"Sounds like a plan" Karen said.

"Thanks" Brooke smiled at Karen. "I appreciate that"

"No problem"

* * *

"You look gorgeous, Brooke" Lucas said, kissing her and opening the door for her.

"Thank you" Brooke smiled shyly. "Where are we going, husband?"

"Dinner…"

"Ah"

"Yeah, and to your favorite restaurant"

"Yay!" Brooke giggled. "I'm worried about Ella though"

"Stop worrying, she'll be fine…" Lucas laughed.

There was a 10 minute silence before Lucas spoke. "Is it just me or do you miss her like crazy?"

"Oh yeah" Brooke said. "Cant get her off my mind"

"Who thought at the beginning of all this when you first found out you were pregnant that we'd be missing her like crazy when we went out?"

"Yeah…it's a little scary sometime, you know…knowing someone depends on you so much" Brooke said softly. "But I love her to death…I wish my parents had loved me"

"Brooke, they love you" Lucas said.

"No, they don't"

"Yes they do…just in a twisted sort of way" Lucas said.

"You're lucky Luke…you may not have grown up with a fancy house and maids and money, but you grew up with a lot of love…something I never had nor felt…until I met you"

"Well _I_ love you now, is that enough?" Lucas asked.

"More than" Brooke smiled, kissing him on the cheek.

After they reached the restaurant and were seated, the topic shifted to their wedding date.

"How about in a few months" Brooke said. "Around December?"

"That sounds good" Lucas said. "It'll defeat the purpose of the beach, but that's ok"

"It can still be on the beach, it'll just be really cold"

"Yeah" Lucas said. "I love you, Brooke"

"I love you too" Brooke smiled. Lucas reached over and grabbed her hand. He had never realized that every time he touched her his body tingled and his heart started beating faster. What had Brooke done to him? Just the very thought of losing her seemed above and beyond unbearable. And just the very thought of being able to call her his wife seemed indescribable.

**A/N: Review! One more chapter left and then the sequel, and I'll tell you the name of the sequelin the next chapter, frankly because I haven't come up with one yet.** **Review!**


	27. Look How Far We've Come

**AW last chapter! Lots of reviews, please!**

"Bye Ella" Brooke said, kissing her sleeping daughter on the forehead. "I'll see you after class"

"First day of classes…you nervous?" Lucas asked.

"Yeah…very" Brooke whispered nervously.

"Hey baby you ok?" Lucas asked with a hint of concern in his voice.

"Yeah" Brooke said, casting her eyes downward.

"Brooke I pride myself on knowing you very well, and I know you aren't ok…what's wrong?"

"I'm scared and nervous- how am I gonna get through college with a baby? I have Journalism first and I'm gonna stink at it!"

"Brooke" Lucas said, enveloping her in a huge hug and kissing the top of her head. "I love you, ok? And you'll be great at everything…and we'll manage- have some faith, ok?"

"Ok" Brooke whispered. "See you after class, Broody?"

"Yeah…good luck- you'll be great"

"Have fun at practice" Brooke smiled. "Bye Ella" Brooke said, blowing her daughter a kiss.

"Go break a leg, Brooke…and Lucas" Karen said. "Ella will be fine with me"

"Ok" Brooke said, casting a glance over her shoulder and following Lucas out the apartment door.

Lucas made his way down to his car and sighed as he watched Brooke get into hers. They were both beginning a new chapter of their lives, and now they were in college with a baby. It was going to be tough, Lucas knew. But he had tremendous faith in him and Brooke. For the first time, amidst the many girls he managed to date between junior and senior year to make Brooke jealous, he knew his heart belonged with Brooke and hers with him. They harbored this connection that he just couldn't feel with anyone else.

Brooke put her sunglasses on, though they weren't needed on the gloomy day. _Sucks that my first day of college is rainy and gross,_ Brooke thought. _Well that's how I feel…_Brooke glanced over to Lucas starting his car and adjusting the rearview mirror. She loved him, a lot. She couldn't wait to marry him, but some parts of her wondered whether she and Lucas were gonna make it through college with a baby and all that stress. Sighing, she turned on her ignition. _Here goes nothing_ she thought to herself.

* * *

"Scott! Where's your younger half?" the coach asked him.

"I dunno, sir-"

"Don't call me sir, boy! Makes me feel like an old man"

"Ok well then, coach" Lucas smiled. "I have no idea"

"I'm here, is the team that dysfunctional without me?" Nathan asked.

"Oh lose the ego, boy, the team is fine without you…just kidding, get your ass into the locker rooms and get changed, we have a long day today"

"Great" Nathan sighed, following Lucas to the lockers. "How's Ella?"

"She's good…how are Emily and Alyssa?"

"More different each day" Nathan laughed. "Emily is a whiner and Alyssa is so calm"

"Funny thing is Emily has your personality but looks like Hales and Alyssa has Haley's personality but looks like you" Lucas laughed.

"Yeah…yours is a mini Brooke"

"Oh yeah…she's Brooke's carbon copy through and through" Lucas said. "But she has some of my habits too"

"Yeah…" Nathan smiled, thinking about Emily and Alyssa. "We're in for a hell of a time, dude"

"I know" Lucas said. "But at least we're with the girls we love"

* * *

Brooke sat in her Journalism class, paying rapt attention to the teacher. She wouldn't allow her thoughts to wander, she had to pay attention and get a good grade in all of her classes so she could get through college. She had especially chosen to take Journalism in class because it was her major. Briefly, her thoughts wandered to Ella and Lucas.

"So, your assignment is to write a story about an experience that you had that changed your life…write it as you would see it in Time magazine" the professor smiled warmly in everyone's direction. Brooke really liked her professor.

"It is due tomorrow, and I expect it to be typed or neatly written and good grammar, spelling…all that elementary stuff" Ok, so maybe Brooke didn't like her THAT much.

"Class is dismissed" Brooke got up but felt someone tap her shoulder and she turned around.

"Hi! My names Melissa" a short pretty blonde stuck out her hand.

"Hey, I'm Brooke" she said, shaking her hand.

"You wanna be a journalist?" Melissa asked.

"Badly" Brooke laughed.

"So where do you live?"

"Oh, you know that apartment complex down the street?" Brooke asked.

"I live there too! What number are you?"

"365" Brooke said.

"I'm 354!" Melissa said. "I room with my friend from college"

"Oh…I live with my husband and daughter" Brooke said softly.

"Wow! Are you a senior or something?"

"Nope…freshman"

"Wow…how old are you?" Melissa asked curiously.

"Almost 19"

"Wow…how olds your daughter?"

"Almost 2 months"

"How cute!" Melissa giggled.

"Yeah" Brooke smiled at Melissa's reaction. She was so…nonjudgmental compared to the people in Tree Hill.

"Where are you from?" Melissa asked.

"Tree Hill"

"Oh…I'm from Charlotte"

"Cool" Brooke smiled.

"Hey, you wanna grab some coffee?" Melissa asked.

"Sure, let me just phone my mother in law and let her know I'll be a little late" Brooke said.

"Ok" Melissa stepped away respectfully.

"Hey Karen, I'm gonna grab some coffee with a friend, I'll be about 45 minutes late, ok?" Brooke asked.

"Sure" Karen said. "Ella's a sleepy head today, she woke up three times and now she's sleeping again"

"Yeah, Lucas and I wear her out" Brooke laughed. "Tell her I love her, ok?"

"Ok" Karen said. Brooke could hear the smile in her voice. "Have fun, Brooke"

"I will" Brooke laughed, ending the call. "Ok, where to?"

* * *

"Hey mom!" Lucas said into his cell phone. "How's Ella?"

"This is the fourth call I've gotten between you and Brooke to check on Ella in the last hour" Karen laughed. "She's sleeping and fine"

"Ok, tell her I love her, ok?"

"Ok" Karen smiled. She was so proud of Lucas, and Brooke. They had changed from spoiled teenagers to responsible and loving parents in the matter of months. Brooke's motherly attitude threw Karen way off course…she was inclined to say Brooke was a better mother than Haley, who was always stressed out. Brooke went with flow of things, and she may have been the class bitch in high school, but now the love she exhibited for Ella and Lucas was insurmountable.

Lucas sighed and hung up. His next order of business was to call Brooke.

"Hey babe!" she chirped when she picked up the phone. Her very voice sent shivers down Lucas's back.

"Hey baby…how'd your class go?"

"Good" Brooke smiled. "How was practice?"

"I'm drained"

"Aw…are you heading home?"

"Yeah you wanna meet me for lunch?"

"Sure, in 15?"

"Yeah" Lucas said. "I love you"

"Love you too" Brooke hung up. "It was great hanging out with you, Melissa…we should do this again"

"Definitely" Melissa said. "I have to rush, I hope you don't mind?"

"Oh, no I have to meet my husband for lunch anyway-see you in class!"

"Ok see you Brooke!" Melissa said, getting into her car. Brooke smiled and waved and got into her car, and drove to Chili's to meet with Lucas.

"Lucas!" Brooke said, hugging him tightly when she saw him. Lucas kissed her and hugged her again.

"I haven't seen you all day…I missed you!" Lucas said.

"I missed you too" Brooke smiled, sliding into the booth.

"How was your day?" Lucas asked, grabbing Brooke's hand.

"It was good" Brooke smiled. "I missed Ella and you, though"

"Same, same" Lucas said.

"Ooh yummy" Brooke said, watching her lobster placed in front of her. "I love this food!"

"Oh I know" Lucas laughed. "I love you, Brooke"

"Love you too" Brooke smiled. "Can you believe college has started?"

"I know…and we have our little girl with us and we're getting married soon" Lucas smiled. "I love the thought of calling you my wife, Brooke"

"I love you" Brooke said. "And I'm proud of us"

"Yeah?"

"Yeah…look how far we've come, Lucas. From scared teenagers to responsible parents…and you were with me every step of the way, never letting me down, even though I felt that sometimes I was letting YOU down"

"You never let me down, you were always the cheerful headstrong Brooke I know and love…I knew I loved you from the moment I saw you…the things you did-and do- to me are indescribable" Lucas whispered. "I'm still crazy in love with you…and I know we'll make it through- all those doubters are people of the past- I have so much faith in you, and me…and us"

"I love you, Lucas" Brooke said.

"I love you too, Brooke…and I always will"

**A/N: Aw! This story's finished! Tears…the new story's called "I'll Never Let You Go Again" and it should be up in a few days…review, please! Thanks ;-) Hope you guys enjoyed this story…**


End file.
